Snow Falling on Konoha
by Winged Winter Night
Summary: Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own Yuki and Kocha. Meet Yuki, she's the newest resident of Konoha and she's Kakashi's adopted daughter. Meet Kocha, she has a past she'd rather not discuss and she's got a dragon inside her.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Flames covered the expanse of the room. Charred beams fell to the floor around the little girl. She was very scared and did not know what to do. "Mommy?" she called. "Mommy, where are you?"

"Yuki…" came a shaky voice. The girl ran through the fire toward the sound of her mother's voice. Oddly enough, the fire did not hurt her. She ran only to find her mother underneath a charred wooden beam.

"Mommy, are you okay?" the girl sobbed.

"There is no time for that!" said her mother. "Listen to me, Yuki. You must leave this village!"

With tears streaming down her face, the girl asked, "But why, Mommy?"

"Just listen to me, Yuki. You must leave this place. They must not find you! They cannot have you!" Her mother grabbed her hand and said, "Now go, my sweet little Princess. Be strong." She suddenly felt heavy in the girl's arms and she stopped breathing.

"Mommy?" the girl sobbed.

A crash came from behind her and she turned and saw nothing but figures in the flames. One of the of the figures spoke, "Is this the girl that he wanted?"

"Looks like it." said another.

The two figures strode toward Yuki, who sat there cowering in fear with tears running down her cheeks. Before they were an arm's length away another crash was heard and the child found an older girl, about the age of 16 or so, standing in front of her holding a long sword.

"Yuki," the girl said. "Are you alright?"

Immediately she recognized the voice.

"Kocha!" exclaimed the frightened girl.

The teen turned her head and smiled weakly at the child then faced her foes once more. "If you cause any more pain to this girl I will drive this sword into each heart that is among you!" She readied her sword, which gleamed in the firelight. The steel blade was toothed on all the way up the back and had three bluish-black opals going up the middle of it. Inside the stones a strange smoke whirled around within. The teen turned to the child and growled, "Yuki, I want you to run as far away from this village as possible." The girl only stared at her friend in fear. "Run as fast as you can. Do not stop until you feel that you are safe."

The girl stood trembling. Before she turned the teenage girl gave her a trinket and smiled, "I'll be right behind you! Now go!" With that the child ran past the burning flames, escaped the building, and fled the village. While she ran she could hear steel hitting steal and crashes coming from behind her. She also heard vastly approaching footsteps from behind causing her to run faster. After a mile or so she heard a noise that sounded like something hitting the ground, _and_ the footsteps ceased. She continued to run through forests and plains without looking back. Whenever she felt weak she gripped the trinket and kept going.

Finally, she came to another forest. As she ran she tripped on a twig and fell to the ground. She heard a rustle in the canopy above her then felt a hard force hit her in the back of the head. The blow was so strong that it caused her to become dizzy and she fell to the ground. She looked up not knowing where she was but she could hear the steel again. Once it stopped darkness began to veil her eyes. Her last vision was that of a figure with silver hair.


	2. Enter Yuki: The Girl with No Past

_**Okay, so here's the next chapter in Snow Falling on Konoha. As always, I do not own the series Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And my co-author and I would like to thank everyone for reading this. It's our first attempt, so it's rough. We appreciate comments, as long as they are not flames. So, review if you can! ^_^**_

1. Enter Yuki: The Girl with No Past

It has been over nine years since Yuki was found. Sadly, she does not remember anything past that time. It upset him knowing that she did not know where she came from. Even though he was curious, Kakashi took care of her as if she were his own daughter. All the poor girl knew was her name and that was all. Her only connection to her past was a dragon pendent that she always wore around her neck. When Kakashi asked about the pendent she would reply, "I don't know who gave it to me. But, for some reason it gives me strength."

From time to time Kakashi looked back on the time when Yuki first called her, "Father."

_Kakashi awoke from a nap and looked around his room. Yuki's bed was empty. It has been nearly two years since he found her outside Konoha Village but she still had some scars from her unknown struggles. Kakashi got out of bed, threw on his shirt and vest, then went on his little venture to find Yuki. He heard running water coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door and heard a voice say, "Come in!" Kakashi smiled under his mask at the sound of her voice. He opened the door and found her on a step stool leaning over the sink putting something in her left eye. Kakashi looked down at the counter and saw one red eye contact still in the package. "What are you doing?" He asked laughing inside._

_Yuki turned to him and he saw that her left eye was red while the other was its normal blue color. She put her hands behind her back, tilted her head, and smiled saying; "I'm just like you, Daddy!"_

Kakashi would smile at those times. Even though they were not biologically related, he still cared for her even while they trained.

Today was a big day for Yuki and Kakashi. Yuki was extremely nervous but Kakashi always reassured her. Yuki trained hard for this day and now was the time to see if it really paid off. Kakashi pulled the chance to work with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke so that the four of them could work together. Yuki and Sakura had always been friends ever since Yuki began at the academy. With this in mind, Kakashi always tried his best to have them train together.

It has been two weeks since the mission in the Land of Waves and everyone was still pretty worn out. Yuki did not join them on this mission because Kakashi knew that her skills were not as up to snuff as Naruto and the others'. For today's training session Kakashi wanted his students to work more on their chakra control. He told them to meet in a secluded area in the forest outside of the village. As usual, Sakura and Yuki were the first ones to show up. While they waited they played grass whistles to pass the time.

"Hey, Yuki," said Sakura. Yuki put down her blade of grass and looked at her friend. "I've been thinking. We've only seen Kakashi-sensei when he's working and teaching us new skills. What is he really like as a person?"

Yuki wasn't quite sure why Sakura would ask such a question so as a small joke she gave an impish look and said, "Why? Do you LOVE Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh my GAWD!" shouted Sakura. "Are you serious!? You're sick, Yuki! Sick! You know I like Sasuke!"

"I'm kidding, kidding!" Yuki laughed while hugging her sides.

"Now that was hurtful." Both of them stopped laughing and looked toward the road. Kakashi stood there holding Naruto and Sasuke by their collars. "I always considered myself a handsome man. Why do you have to ruin it for me, Sakura?"

"I-I was kidding, Sensei!! Well, not really, but…" Sakura's face began to go red. Yuki suppressed a laugh.

"Okay, I get the picture," said Kakashi. "Anyway, I found these two feuding in an alley on the way here."

Naruto broke away from Kakashi's grip and pointed at Sasuke shouting, "I keep telling you HE started it!"

"I don't care WHO started it I'M ending it!" shouted Kakashi. "You all should be acting like ninja but you're still acting like naïve children! Grow up!" He dropped Sasuke and walked over to Yuki and Sakura. Yuki laughed as Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke joined them in a circle.

"Why are we here today, Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Because you're all still a little worn out from the mission in the Hidden Mist Village, I thought we could work on your chakra a little bit more."

"ALRIGHT!!" shouted Naruto. "What are we gonna do, Kakashi-sensei? Are we gonna climb trees again?" _I'm sure I can beat Sasuke this time!! _Naruto looked over behind Yuki and Sakura and pointed saying, "Are we gonna walk on water!?"

Sakura shot a deathly look at Naruto. "Who do you think he is!? A God!? You're so clueless, Naruto!"

Kakashi leaned over to Yuki and whispered, "It's amazing how sane I am at this point." She laughed and replied, "I don't think they're _that_ bad."

"Well, anyhow." said Kakashi. "Let's get started. Today, I would like to teach you how to transfer your chakra to each other."

"Why would we need to do that?" asked Sasuke.

"As a team you must support each other even if it means that you must combine your chakra. Now close your eyes and focus." The group did as they were instructed. "Try to collect some of your chakra and transfer it to me."

"So we're basically meditating," said Sasuke.

"We _are _meditating." said Kakashi. "In order to transfer your chakra, we must be calm and collected or else it won't work. The chakra will disperse the moment you try to project it, a waste. Now, begin."

The group all closed their eyes and began to meditate. Many minutes went by and Kakashi continued to read. He noticed something in the corner of his eye. Yuki had flowers blooming all around her. This was not strange to him. As he raised her he noticed many strange things around Yuki that occurred in nature. When she became sad it would begin to rain, when she was angry it stormed, and when she was happy the sun always bathed the Earth in its radiant light. She was truly a unique individual.

There was a loud snap but due to their extreme focus the children did not hear it, however Kakashi was another story. He didn't want to leave them so he created a shadow clone that ran into the forest. Kakashi saw Naruto shaking from the corner of his eye.

"It's probably just a deer, Naruto." Kakashi assured him. "Don't worry about it."

"It's not that," said Naruto. "I-I can see it." Kakashi looked at Naruto in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's there! It's trapped but I can feel it…the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Naruto was shaking rapidly now and the others stopped meditating and looked at Naruto.

"Why am I seeing this?" Naruto asked. "Why now?"

"This is unusual," said Kakashi. "We must see the Third Hokage about this," said Kakashi.

His shadow clone came back reporting it had seen nothing, but Naruto was still fearful. Sakura looked at him with concern while Sasuke scoffed at him. Yuki, however, seemed very calm. "Naruto," she said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's an inner test. In order to help your friends, you have to help yourself. The fox is your inner fear given physical form. You have to show it that you're not afraid. That is what Kakashi-sensei taught me."

Naruto gawked at her and mused to himself.

"My fear? The fox is my fear?"

Naruto looked at his hands and tried to summon up all of his courage. He stood up and shouted, "I'm not gonna get scared by some dog the pound rejected! Believe it!"

Yuki smiled. She knew he was still terrified but at least she knew that he would try to overcome it. Sasuke looked at Yuki and asked, "Have you come across something like this before?"

"Yes," she answered. "In my dreams I often see a silver dragon. Its teeth and fangs were dripping in blood. I asked Kakashi about it and he told me that it was just my fears trying to get the best of me."

"We should go," said Kakashi. "We will try this again tomorrow."

The group gathered their things and set out back to the village. Fog began to roll in and their visibility decreased with each minute. The children gathered closer to their Sensei to stay together when they ran into him after he stopped.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"We're surrounded." He answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke quietly.

"He means what he said, boy." came a grisly voice.

"This is interesting surprise," said another.

"Yes, not only did we find the girl, but we found the boy as well," said another voice from behind.

"Give us the children and we'll let you live," came a female voice on the right.

"You think I'll hand them over that easily?" Kakashi scoffed at the voices and said, "You're a bunch of fools."

"Then we'll have to take them by force!" A total of eight figures jumped from the trees and surrounded the small group. Kakashi spread his arms and said, "I won't let them take any of you."

"Don't worry, Yuki," winked Naruto. "I have an idea." He made a few hand signs and said, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" Hundreds of Narutos surrounded the group and charged at the unseen enemies. All were suddenly knocked back by an invisible force and Naruto was thrown into Sasuke. "Get off me, Loser!" Sasuke complained. He, too, made a few hand signs and said, "Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!" He made an "okay" hand gesture and blew a stream of fire that expanded into a large fireball. During flight the fireball was quickly put out by an unseen force. "What's going on?" asked Sasuke.

"It's the mist!" said Sakura. "There's something strange about it!"

"What do you mean?" asked Yuki. She could feel it but she wanted to see if Sakura was sure of what it was.

"I'm not sure." said Sakura. "But it's almost like it's canceling out any type of jutsu we try to throw at them."

"Yes, good work, Sakura." said Kakashi.

"Hmm, the other girl shows some good skill. But she is not good enough! You'll have to teach them a lot better than that, Kakashi!"

Kakashi sneered at them and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"We know all about you!" exclaimed the mysterious female. "You're the copy-cat ninja from Konoha Village. You're in our bingo book if Zabuza didn't already tell you."

"You're from the Hidden Mist Village!?" said Kakashi.

"Around there." She laughed.

Kakashi looked at the group and said, "Keep on your toes!" He faced the mist and charged into it. "Kakashi-Sensei!!" shouted Naruto but he was gone. The group surrounded Yuki and prepared for the worst.

In the mist Kakashi snuck up from behind a mist ninja and slit his throat. Kakashi turned from his kill and saw another ninja charge at him. Their knives met in a fury of sparks as Kakashi parried his attack. He swiftly tripped his opponent and stabbed him with another kunai-knife. _What's going on? _He thought. _They're fighting like amateurs._ "Sensei, look out!!" Sakura called to her teacher. Kakashi looked above him and saw another ninja ready to strike. He brought up his kunai to deflect the blow but it was kicked out of his hands and the ninja tackled him to the ground. She was cloaked in black so that the only physical feature that showed was her hands, feet, and her eyes. Her eyes disturbed him for they had the fire of a great and terrible beast, like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey.

"Sensei!!" cried Naruto. Kakashi looked up toward his comrades hidden in the fog. _Damn!_

"What's the matter?" she taunted. "Worried? Ha!" She twirled a sword in her hand and thrust it toward his heart. "This is too easy!"

There was a loud _thunk _as her blade went through a log. "Clever," she growled. Kakashi jumped from the trees and charged back at her. A kunai came up from behind but Kakashi was too slow. The kunai struck his right shoulder and he collapsed to the ground. Sakura called out, "Sensei!" . Kakashi slowly returned to his feet and just before the female ninja attacked, he blocked with his own kunai. Sakura started to run to them but he yelled, "Stay back, Sakura! It's not safe. Stay with the others."

"But Kakashi-sensei," she objected. "You're injured and we need to heal it before you bleed to death."

"I'll be fine." He reassured her. "It's not that deep. Besides, if they wanted to kill us they would have done so already."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"These guys are after something…or someone." Kakashi answered. "Well?" he yelled at the woman. "What are you here for!?" The woman's eyes only gave an icy response. Her eyes grew wide as she seemed to look behind him. She pushed Kakashi away and retreated into the thick mist. There was rustling in the trees from all around. Once it stopped there was a light _patter_ of feet touching the road. A dark figure could be seen in the mist ahead of them.

"You are Kakashi Hatake, of Konoha Village, yes?" said the figure in a pleasant yet professional voice.

"I am," answered Kakashi. "And who might you be?" The figure came closer until the figure was clearly visible. It was a woman who appeared to be the same age as Kakashi, if not a year younger. She wore a leather jacket that seemed to create a cape behind her legs. She also wore black jean pants that ended at her bare ankles. Her black-pink hair covered the left side of her face while the rest of it was held in a long pony-tail that ended at her back knees. Her eyes were the most disturbing part about her. They were a gold color but showed they same beastly gleam as the other woman. She held a sword that Yuki found very familiar.

"Why not ask the young girl in white?" She said. Everyone looked at Yuki who was shocked that a stranger would point her out. The woman seemed a little hurt when she looked into Yuki's eyes. "What a shame." She shook her head. _The events from that day must have wiped her memory clean._ She thought. She pointed to Yuki and said, "You, come closer." Kakashi immediately got between them and said, "Hold on! We don't even know who you are. If there is anything you need to say, say it now!"

The woman lowered her hand and said, "Very well." She pointed to her chest and asked, "You have it, don't you?" Yuki looked at her puzzlingly. She, then, remembered her dragon pendant and pulled it out. The blue stone glowed brightly. "That's the one." said the woman. "Do you remember how you got it?"

"No." said Yuki. "I've had it for as long as I can remember."

"I see," said the woman. She held her sword so that all could see the three blue stones that shimmered in the slowly recovering light. "The stone on that pendent is the same as the ones on her sword!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Exactly," said she. "I am Kocha Tsukikage and I am the one who gave you that pendant."


	3. The Mysterious Mercenary, Kocha

2. The Mysterious Mercenary, Kocha!

Yuki gripped her pendant and looked deep in thought. Her voice sounded familiar as did her name. The woman turned and walked through the group to Kakashi. She looked up at his face and laughed, "You showed some amazing skill. No wonder why every rouge ninja wants your head." She turned to Yuki and stared longingly. "You've grown, Yuki."

Yuki was shocked that she knew her name. She ran to her and asked, "You know who I am!? Tell me! Please, tell me! How do you know me?"

"I've known you since you were very small," Said Kocha lightly. "You're still so innocent. You didn't deserve those things."

"What things?" Naruto asked. "What happened to make her lose her memory?"

"I could tell you," said Kocha. "But I'm afraid that it would not help her one bit. She must remember these things herself in order to recover from her amnesia." She turned to Kakashi and said, "You are the one who took care of her?" He nodded. He noticed the glimmer in her eye change from the beastly look to an almost sad look. "Thank you!" she sounded almost relieved. "You have raised her into a fine kunoichi."

She turned back to Yuki who still looked confused. Her eyes caused Kocha's to be filled with despair. "You really don't remember." She said calmly. Yuki looked down in guilt and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," she reassured her. "They will come back in time. You just focus on the life you have now." _Perhaps it's better this way._

Naruto became angry, grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her behind him. He looked at Kocha square in the eye and said, "I still don't trust her." Kocha seemed sniggered a little and said, "Good. One of the first shin obi and general society rules; never trust strangers."

Kakashi suddenly fell to the ground grasping his shoulder. Blood streamed down his back. _I don't get it! _He thought. _It wasn't that deep. My body should have healed most of the openings._

Kocha looked at the jounin. _It must have been her. She was always good at potent medicines be they for healing or paralysis for an enemy. _"Yuki," she addressed. "You can stop the blood. You have to if you want your Sensei to live." Without hesitation Yuki ran to Kakashi and made a cup with her hands over Kakashi's wound. A green light emitted from her hands and the blood stopped flowing.

"Whoa!!" said Naruto. "How did you do that!?" he exclaimed with awe.

"I'll explain later." said Kakashi. "Right now we should head back to the village. I've lost too much blood already." He turned to Kocha and asked, "Will you be joining us?"

Kocha began to say something when Yuki interrupted, "Please!" Kocha looked at her. "You have to come. I have to know more about my past."

"Very well," said Kocha. "I will come." So the group headed back to Konoha with Kocha following behind.

* * *

The group talked long into the night at Kakashi's house. Naruto was excited just to be in the same house as his sensei. After dinner, Kakashi went out to his balcony and looked up at the full moon. He pulled out a picture that he kept in his vest pocket. It was of Yuki when she was first graduated from the academy. _What happened to you? How did you lose your memory?_

"I see you, too, are the solitary type."

Kocha came out onto the balcony and stood next to him. She looked at the picture he held in his hands. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done."

"What happened?" he asked. Kocha looked down and her eyes grew distant.

"I was going to wait until she recovered her memory, but since you are like a father to her I suppose I should at least tell you." She leaned on the balcony and looked over the village. "It was such a horrible experience, too much for a sweet child like her to live through. A large group of ninja attacked the village. Yuki lost her mother and her father was nowhere to be found. I guess he fought on the front lines and perished. I found her in her burning house crying on her mother's body. Before they could grab her I told her to run as far as she could. After she did, I killed most of the enemies. Then, I went on a journey to find who the invading group was and who made the order."

"Did you find out?" asked Kakashi.

"No," she answered. "I didn't live in the village long enough to find out its enemies and allies."

"Where did you come from?" Kakashi asked.

"I'd rather not say." She told him. Kakashi wanted to ask more but he saw how much the thought was hurting her. "After a long time I heard that a girl with strange powers was here in Konoha Village. If it was Yuki, then the rumors must have reached the enemy and would most likely come for her again. I will not take that chance. I failed defending her village. I will not fail this one."

"I see," said Kakashi.

There was a long silence then Kocha said, "Now it's my turn." She smiled. Kakashi stiffened a little. "How was Yuki? I mean when you found her."

"Well," Kakashi said distantly. "She wasn't in particularly 'good' shape but she was still breathing. I took her to the medical corps who did everything they could for her. They told me that she carried a strange bloodline trait. What that trait was they didn't know. As Yuki grew up I noticed strange things that would occur between her and nature. She would give life back to dead flowers and heal wounded animals on the streets. At times I would see her make spheres with the heavy rains that fell. When I asked her about it she didn't know what it was. She called it the 'Soshigan." Kocha turned her head back to the village.

"I raised her as my own and I loved her as my own," admitted Kakashi. "She's done something to me. I've never felt this way. They all have."

"Kakashi," said Kocha in a caring voice. "You speak like she will be going away. Look," she pointed at the four genin who were playing a board game. Naruto looked like he was losing. "She has a family again." Kocha continued. "As long as she is happy, I will not hinder. I could ask for no more than this."

"You sound like a mother." Kakashi smiled.

"Maybe I am. Ever since her mother died she has had no one."

"Hey, Kocha Lady!" said Naruto. The two looked at him. "You're gonna stay here in the village right?" Kocha was not sure how to respond to that. She had nowhere else to go so she nodded. "Awesome!! C'mon! I'll show ya around!"

The two smiled and followed Naruto and the other genin out of the jounin's quarters and into town. While Naruto spoke to Kocha about everything on the street Sakura turned and saw Kakashi staring at the crescent moon. She nudged Yuki and asked, "What's up with Kakashi-sensei?" Yuki turned and looked but quickly turned back to Sakura when she saw Kakashi looking at them. "I don't know." She answered. "He gets lost in thought a lot."

"Well I knew that!" said Sakura.

"Anyway," said Yuki. "I'm starving."

"I know just the place!" shouted Naruto. "Let's get some ramen!"

"Okay!" said Sakura and Yuki.

"Yeah!" agreed Naruto. "And it's on Kakashi-sensei!"

"Wha-!? Who agreed to that?!" said the Jounin.


	4. Nightmares and Training

_**Hey readers! I'm so sorry about the late update but with the holidays, my computer having no internet, and getting ready to go back to school, things are just a little hectic. Thank you to Ray-nee-chan for being the first reviewer. I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Let me know if it works! **_

3. "Training" and Yuki's Bad Dream

After their ramen feast everyone headed home to get some sleep. In the home of Kakashi Hatake, Yuki slept fitfully. She kept having a reoccurring nightmare.

_In her nightmare she was surrounded by fire. There were dead bodies everywhere. This shocked her and she walked through the flames searching for a sign of life. Seeing nothing but flames and char, she turned and went back to where she was. However, when she turned around she was met with a gruesome sight._

_Lying on the floor was the lifeless body of a woman. She turned to see a large group of men towering over her. She cowered in fear until she heard a _crash_. Yuki turned to see Kocha standing in front of her. Yuki looked behind her and almost screamed. Lying before her were the lifeless bodies of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. It looked like they had been brutally murdered. Yuki fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face. She turned to see Kocha now lying dead on the floor with the men still standing without a scratch._

"_No." she whispered. "This can't be. They were all so strong!"_

_She continued to cry, not sensing that there was a presence behind her. A new voice spoke to her in her hellish dream. "They weren't strong enough to face me and now, my snowflake, you are mine."_

_Hearing this Yuki turned and saw a figure standing above her. The only thing she saw before she woke up was that the figure had red eyes._

"NO!!!" Yuki woke up in a cold sweat, screaming and clutching her chest. She heard footsteps pounding through the hallway and immediately tensed. Her door flew open and there stood Kakashi.

Kakashi saw the state she was in and rushed to her side. "Yuki," he spoke, startled. "Are you alright!?"

Yuki looked up at him with fearful eyes and then flung her arms around him almost sending him to the floor. "Kakashi!" Yuki cried. "You're okay!!" she began to sob into his chest. "It was awful!"

Kakashi put his arms around her and tried to calm her down. He hadn't seen her like this since he first found her. It made his heart ache to see his little girl like this.

Tensing up, Kakashi heard footsteps then he relaxed after recognizing the face in the doorway. He went back to comforting Yuki.

"She's fine, Kocha," he assured. "A little scared, but fine otherwise."

Kocha let out a breath of relief. As soon as she heard Yuki scream her sword was out and she searched for unfamiliar chakra in the house. As soon as that was done, she ran to Yuki.

Kocha walked over to the bed and sat down beside the trembling girl. She put a hand on Yuki's head and began to smooth back her damp hair. "Yuki," she said gently. "What happened?" Kocha suddenly became shocked. Yuki's eyes told her that she remembered her.

"I remembered!" Yuki told them. "I only remember you, Kocha but that's all." She continued to tell them about the nightmare. After a few minutes passed Kocha gently pushed her down to her pillow. "You need to rest." She told her.

Yuki began to shake her head vigorously. "No!" she said, fear in her voice. "I don't want to sleep! I don't want to see that again. Please, don't make me!"

Kocha's chest tightened at the site of Yuki. She leaned down and touched her forehead to Yuki's. "I will be right here, Yuki-chan." I promise that nothing will happen to you."

Yuki calmed down and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Kocha smiled warmly and moved to get up. She was instantly pulled back down. Confused, Kocha looked and saw that Yuki was clutching her hand tightly. Kocha just smiled and shook her head.

"She's lucky to have you," smiled Kakashi, looking at Kocha.

"I could say the same about you." She said looking into Kakashi's eye. For a moment that's all they did. Finally, Kocha looked away. She felt heat rising to her cheeks. _Am I blushing!?_ She thought.

"Well," said Kakashi standing up quickly. "I better get back to bed. Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight," murmured Kocha, lying down next to Yuki. _He was blushing too?_

The sunlight shone in through Yuki's window and shined on her face. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up in bed. _Whoa! _ She thought. _Did I gain weight overnight?_

She looked sown and saw the sleeping form of Kocha. Suddenly, last night's events replayed in Yuki's head including her nightmare, Kakashi, and Kocha's promise. Not wanting to wake up her friend, Yuki made a hand sign and a bit of wind came in from the window. It wrapped around her body and lifted her off the bed, carrying her to the floor.

Unfortunately, when her feet hit the floor she slipped on one of her discarded shirts, sending her to the floor. Kocha woke up with a start. Noticing that Yuki was not in her bed she assumed the worst and jumped out of bed only to fall to the floor. The funny thing was, the floor groaned.

"…Yuki?" asked Kocha. "What are you doing?"

"Well," said Yuki. "I was trying to get downstairs without waking you up. But I guess that didn't work too well."

Kocha got off of Yuki, a small smile on her face. She shook her head and tousled Yuki's hair with her hand. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Am I interrupting anything?" The two girls saw Kakashi standing in the doorway, reading his book.

"No," said Kocha. "Everything's fine, Kakashi-san."

"Just Kakashi, if you please." He said looking up from his book. "It makes me feel old."

"But you _are_ old, Kakashi!" Yuki quickly rose and tackled Kakashi to the ground.

"Gee thanks!" laughed Kakashi.

Yuki giggled and looked up at Kakashi with loving eyes. "I mean in a good way." She winked.

Kakashi smiled and rose to his feet. "Well, you had better get dressed young lady. We have an extensive training day today." He told her.

"Alright!" said Yuki. She turned around and saw Kocha standing in front of her with a disappointed look on her face. She raised the book Kakashi had dropped from Yuki's attack to his face. "You're sick." She said plainly.

"What?" said Kakashi raising his palms. "It's a hobby."

"Whatever." She said thrusting the book into his chest. "I'll be downstairs. Don't take too long or you'll be even later."

The two watched as Kocha walked around the corner and out of sight. Yuki leaned over to Kakashi and whispered, "That could have gone better."

"You think so, too?" Kakashi said playfully. Yuki nodded. "Maybe I should just stick to ninja training." He sighed. Yuki only giggled to herself.

After a hearty breakfast, Yuki and Kakashi headed out the door. It was only when Yuki stopped that Kakashi turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kocha," Yuki asked. "Aren't you coming?"

"I thought I might be in the way." She replied.

"Nonsense!" Yuki objected. "You can come with us. I'm sure that Kakashi-sensei would like the company. Right, Sensei?" Kakashi nodded while once again reading his book. Yuki just sighed, walked over to Kocha and pulled her towards Kakashi. "Don't worry." She whispered. "He really would appreciate the company." Kocha smiled and they all set off for the training grounds.

Yuki knew that they were late when they approached the grounds. Likewise, she expected the yelling from Naruto and Sakura when they saw Kakashi.

Sakura and Naruto ran up to Kakashi and screamed, "You're late!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, you see, I was trying to answer one of life's age old questions, and I got side-tracked."

The two angry genin yelled at him calling him a liar. Kocha stared in amazement while Yuki walked over to Sasuke, who was shaking his head at the sight. "They're acting like kids." He muttered.

"Well, Sasuke," said Yuki. "We _are_ only 13." Sasuke just stared at the ground.

"Okay, okay," said Kakashi. "Today we are going to do some extensive training with chakra. Yuki, Sakura, I want you two to work on transferring chakra to each other. Kocha will stay to watch your progress."

_I will? _Thought Kocha

"Sasuke, Naruto. You two will come with me." Kakashi continued.

While the boys went into the forest the girls stayed in the meadow. Kocha cleared her throat and said, "Alright, let's get to it."

Yuki and Sakura nodded and sat on the grass, deep in meditation. After an hour Kocha became extremely bored by the silence. She walked over to a tree and sat in the shade with her hands behind her head.

Yuki was deep in thought, trying to gather enough chakra. Once she had enough she pictured Sakura in her mind. _Okay,_ she thought. _I hope this works!_

Kocha stopped daydreaming and looked over her shoulder to check on the girls. The sight she saw made her rise to her feet and stare in awe. Yuki's body was radiating a white glow. The glow traveled out of her body and into Sakura's body. Sakura's body glowed a little and then they both opened their eyes.

"Did you just-," Sakura said.

"I think I did!" Yuki interrupted.

"You did it, Yuki!" Sakura cheered. She ran to hug her best friend jumping up and down in excitement. Yuki, who was still trying to get over the shock, stood there dumbfounded.

Kocha smirked at the two and said, "Congratulations, Yuki. You have successfully transferred your chakra." She turned to Sakura and said, "Now you try it." Sakura nodded and concentrated all of her chakra in her body. She made a hand sign as a green glow came around her body. The glow, then, left her body and was absorbed into Yuki's. They both opened their eyes and hugged as they cheered.

"Congratulations," said Kocha. "You have completed the first part of today's training. As soon as Kakashi returns we can continue with the rest of today's training….Whatever they may be."

Kocha took her usual place by the tree while the two girls laid in the sun with their heads touching each other. "Hey, Yuki," said Sakura. "What do you think Sasuke and Naruto are doing?"

"I don't know." Yuki answered. "But I bet they're not having as much fun as we are!"

* * *

"Wow," said Kakashi shaking his head. "Have you two learned nothing from the fight with Zabuza and Haku? I expected a little more from you two."

"Give us a break, Kakashi-sensei!" complained Naruto. "It's just been a while since then."

"You call that an excuse?" said Kakashi. "You should be getting stronger after each mission, not lax! If you choose to slack off after a mission you're sure to get yourself killed in the next."

"You're such a loser, Naruto," said Sasuke. "Even I train after a mission."

"Shut up, Sasuke!!" yelled Naruto. "I'm still stronger than you'll ever be!"

"Prove it!" growled Sasuke.

"Alright!" boomed Kakashi. "Okay, let's try a _different_ kind of training"

"What do you mean, Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"What I mean is that you two are ready for a very high-level training," said Kakashi.

"Yeah!" cheered Naruto. "I'm ready for this! Believe it!"

"Tch, fine," scoffed Sasuke.

Kakashi opened one of his pouches and took out objects of different colors. "Good," he smiled. "Then, take these and go to the river. After that I want you to ambush the girls." Kakashi handed the items over and left the two to their mission.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at what was given to them. They got questioning looks on their faces. Naruto examined the object and asked, "What does he want with balloons?"

* * *

Kocha's scenes immediately went on alert. She felt a presence nearby so she looked toward the two girls who were conversing. Getting up she walked toward the source of the unknown source.

"Kocha," Yuki called. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," replied Kocha. "Just continue your conversation." Yuki gave her a wary look and shrugged her shoulders.

As soon as she was away from their eyes, Kocha put her hand on the handle of her blade. She dashed toward the now known scent of chakra which led her straight to Kakashi Hatake. She lowered her hand and rolled her eyes. She smirked evilly as she advanced slowly toward the jounin with cat-like stealth, making sure her chakra was concealed. She maneuvered behind him and said, "And just what are you doing, Kakashi?"

Kakashi jumped a little and turned to meet Kocha's heated stare,, gold eyes boring into his. His hand went to the back of his head and said, "Kocha! Heh, w-what are you doing here?" _I never even sensed her coming!_

"Making sure you're doing your job, you pervert!" Kocha glared putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, don't you worry!" Kakashi smiled. "I am."

"What did you do?" Kocha growled.

"Me?" Kakashi pointed to himself. "I haven't done anything."

Just then, they heard screams coming from where she had left the girls. Panic searing through her, Kocha turned to Kakashi and said, "Come on! They might be in trouble!" Together they sprinted back to the girls.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura. "You big idiot! What are you doing!?" Another water balloon splattered all over her face.

"This is awesome!" said Naruto readying another balloon. "I don't know what this has to do with training."

Sasuke just smirked and aimed back to his target; Yuki. He took out another balloon and looked for the opening. Yuki was trying to fend them off but it proved to no avail. She was sopping wet.

_Where are you, Sasuke!_ She thought trying to sense his chakra. It was too late. She felt a presence behind her. An arm wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides and locking her against a body. She gasped in surprise as she heard a voice say, "Gotcha." He slammed the balloon over Yuki's silver-haired head soaking her even more.

"Sasuke!" Yuki growled. "What are you doing!?"

"Training," Sasuke smirked as he readied another assault.

"Let me go right now or I swear I will-"

"Or you'll what?" Sasuke slammed another water balloon on her head.

"What in the hell!?" shouted a disgruntled voice. The four genin turned their heads and saw Kocha standing there with Kakashi. The sight that Kocha saw made her want to do horrible and painful things to Kakashi. Naruto was standing over Sakura with another water balloon raised over his head ready to throw it at her. Sakura was shivering with cold looking at her teachers.

Kocha turned from the spectacle to look at the next. She saw Sasuke pinning Yuki to his body with his hand on her head. Kocha's eye twitched and she turned to Kakashi who flinched at the sight of her anger. Grabbing the cloth at the base of his neck she yelled, "Why do I think that this is _your_ fault!?"

Kakashi's face contorted as she raised her fist at him. "No, really!" he laughed nervously. "I had nothing to do with this!"

"Like I believe that!" she hissed.

The four genin just blinked in amazement at the sight of their teachers. It was the first time they had seen Kakashi get scolded by another person. Finally, thinking it had gone on long enough Yuki raised herself away from Sasuke then made a hand sign and said, "Soshigan!" The water from all of them seemed to come off of their body like floating snakes. They formed a massive sphere then fell to the ground only to be absorbed by the grass. Yuki released her power and breathed a sigh of relief.

After things calmed down the six ninja walked back to the village. After a while a while Kocha asked, "So what kind of training was that?"

"Shinobi battle tactic," said Kakashi with a shrug. "Ambush the enemy and be sure to clear the area of the enemy. The girls were supposed to immediately put up a defense formation."

"Yeah," Yuki said, sulking. "Thanks for the warning."

"Ambushes happen unexpectedly," said Kakashi. "Like the one yesterday. We were at a disadvantage because you all were never taught what to do in that situation. If Kocha hadn't come when she did, we all would have been captured or worse."

"Oh!" said Naruto. "Now I get it."

"Yeah right," said Sasuke. "You were so trigger happy you didn't even focus on a clean target. You just kept on pelting Sakura the entire time."

"That's enough." Said Kocha. "I have a headache and you two aren't making things better." She rose her hand to her head. "You got out of one bad punishment, Kakashi." She glared.

"I do what I can!" smiled Kakashi. "Oh, that reminds me. I told the Hokage that you four are ready for the Chunin Exams. Let me know in two days time if you are ready to take it."

With that said, Kakashi walked ahead of them. The four genin stood there wide-eyed. One though went through their minds: _Chunin Exams!!?_


	5. Fight or Flight!

**4: Fight or Flight!**

Kakashi distributed the applications to the four genin before they departed. Naruto was beaming with joy when he received his. "Alright!" he cheered as he jumped high into the air. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck forcing them to go around in circles.

"Get off of me!" Kakashi ordered. "Don't slobber on my vest!"

"Are you sure we're ready for something like this, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I have full confidence in your abilities," answered Kakashi. "I nominated all of you for a reason. Your past endeavors have made it possible for me to see how you react in different and difficult situations. I believe all of you are ready, but the choice is entirely up to you. If you feel you are up to the challenge then feel free. If you don't, then there's always next year."

Kocha seemed a little perplexed at the sound of the event. "What are these Chunin Exams? Are they a sport?"

"Oh that's right!" said Yuki. "You're not familiar with Konoha's customs. The Chunin Exams allow us genin to reach the Chunin level of training."

"Thus," continued Sakura. "Giving us more challenging missions such as 'C' and 'B' ranked missions."

"Hmm," said Kocha. "These sound interesting. Perhaps I can participate."

"That won't be possible," said Kakashi. Kocha stared at him in confusion. "I have spoken with the Hokage about you. The way you handled those ninja in the forest you could easily be placed as a jounin. Plus, you're not a full citizen of the Leaf Village or any other village for that matter. He has agreed to meet with you once the exams are finished."

"Cool!" said Naruto. "So when do we start?"

"Hold your horses, Naruto," said Kakashi. "The exam doesn't start for another six weeks. I'm giving you the applications now because I want you all to reflect on your training. I hope to see all of you there."

The genin nodded then turned their gazes to Kocha. She gave a cold stare and said, "Well, since I'm kind of like a 'Sensei' to you all I guess I can spare a few words." The children listened intently. Kocha crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she bowed her head. "Just remember this." She began. "The sum of all is greater than that of its parts. Teamwork is the key to all missions. If you keep this in mind, nothing is beyond your reach. As teammates, work with one another. As friends, help one another. Never abandon your comrades-in-arms. To do so means certain death. Keep that in mind."

"Ma'am!" said the four in unison.

"Now after six weeks," said Kakashi. "Return your applications to the school at three o'clock sharp. Be prepared."

"Sir!" they all said again.

"You're dismissed." Kakashi said casually. "Kocha and I must report on today's training." With that said the two jounin disappeared leaving the genin with their thoughts.

"The Chunin Exams already?" complained Yuki.

"This could get interesting," said Sasuke.

_This'll be great!_ _I can finally show off my skills and beat Sasuke at his own game. Maybe then, Sakura will finally like me! _Blushing,Naruto looked at Sakura and a little.

"What're you looking at?" said an angry Sakura.

"N-nothing!" stammered Naruto.

"I'm outta here," said Sasuke.

"Wait, Sasuke!" said Sakura. "Maybe we can work on our teamwork. Y'know, like on the way home."

"Forget it," said Sasuke. "Your skills are as bad as Naruto's." Sakura felt like a huge bolder fell on her shoulders. "On second thought, you're _worse_ than Naruto." Sakura was extremely depressed now. As Sasuke walked away, Yuki bent down to Sakura's side and whispered, "He's just in a bad mood. He'll get over it."

Naruto saw an opportunity and he suggested, "Hey, Sakura! We can work on our teamwork together if you-"

"Back off, creep," screamed Sakura as she threw a large stone at Naruto but he ducked. There was a large _thud_ then a voice came up saying, "What the hell?" Sakura covered her mouth as she stared past Naruto. He turned around and saw a pair of foreign ninja. One was a man with a strange shirt that covered his body and purple paint on his face. He carried what looked like a mummy on his back too. The other was a female kunoichi with blond hair in four pink tails and she carried a gigantic fan.

"I'm so sorry!" said Sakura. "It was totally my fault."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it," said the male ninja.

"You're on your own, Kankuro," said the female. "I'll have no part in it."

"Tch!" scoffed the one called 'Kankuro.' "Fine, but you'll miss out on a lot of fun, Temari." His fist was raised, ready to hit Naruto when Yuki ran in between them.

"Don't even think about it!" she growled. "Look, it was just an accident."

"Too bad!" said Kankuro. "Ever heard, 'If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it?'"

"That doesn't even make sense!" hissed Yuki.

"It doesn't have to 'cause you're not gonna be making sense of anything once I'm done with all of you."

A stone came from out of nowhere that hit Kankuro in the head forcing him to drop his fist. "Ow!" he yelped. "What the heck was that!?"

"Leave them alone," spoke Sasuke's voice. They all turned to see him on the branch of a tree. "Get out of here or you'll really be sorry you messed with the Leaf ninja."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger, thinking _Dang it, Sasuke! Why do you always gotta play hero!_

"Why don't you come down here and say that again, Pip-squeak!" threatened Kankuro. Sasuke rose from his perch and was about to jump off when a ghostly voice said, "That's enough, Kankuro." Sasuke turned to see a red haired boy with a large gourd on his back. He was upside down and hidden within the shade of the tree.

Sasuke was perplexed. _No way!_ _I didn't even hear him! He's almost as good as Kakashi, a Jounin!_

"Oh!" stammered Kankuro. "H-hi, Gaara!"

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the boy named Gaara.

"Well, these kids wanted a fight so I-,"

"Shut up," Gaara said in an angry yet patient voice. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"A-alright," said Kankuro. "Just calm down, Gaara."

"Don't forget why we're here," said Gaara. "If you disrupt the exams I will have no choice but to kill you." Kankuro seemed to stop breathing in his tracks. Gaara turned his gaze to Sasuke and said, "I'm sorry for the trouble my friends have caused. I can assure you that it will not happen again." The boy disappeared in a tornado of sand then reappeared next to Kankuro. Gaara walked over to Yuki and said, "I'm sorry for any harm that has come to you."

Yuki was alarmed by what she saw in the boy's eyes. He was examining her as well. _This girl has an interesting power._ Gaara thought. _I should keep my eye on her. _

"Oh, I-it's okay," said Yuki. "By the way, what's your name? I'm Yuki Hatake!" She extended her arm for a hand shake but Gaara did not partake.

"I am Gaara, of the desert." He turned his head to Sasuke who was now standing next to Yuki. "I'm curious about yours as well."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! Bet you wanna know my name!" said Naruto. "My name is-"

"I couldn't care less," snuffed Gaara. "Perhaps we'll meet again, Sasuke Uchiha." The trio turned and continued down the alley.

_This isn't fair! _Thought Naruto. _Why is it always about Sasuke!_

"Thank you, Sasuke," bowed Yuki. "You really saved the day."

"Come on," said Sasuke. "We have a lot of training to do before the exams."

The sun was high in the air as the group walked down the alley. Yuki looked up at the sky feeling a strong connection to it. She had a feeling that it was happy because she was. Sakura broke her thought by saying, "That was close!"

Yuki, puzzled, asked "What?"

"With those Sand Village ninja," Sakura answered. "They could have really beaten us to a pulp. You were really brave to stand up to that Kankuro guy, Yuki. I mean, the guy was twice your size!"

"It wasn't right for him to start a fight," justified Yuki. "It was a pure accident and he treated it like we planned the whole thing! It wasn't right." _That boy Gaara, though. _She thought. _There's something strange, yet, familiar about him._

"But still!" exclaimed Sakura. "You stood in the cross fire of a punch meant for Naruto! Even I wouldn't do that. Well, unless it was for Sasuke."

"It's just as Kocha-sensei said," said Yuki. "'As teammates, work together. As friends, help one another. We are stronger as one than in separate intervals.'"

"You have a point," said Sakura. "I forgot about that. Kakashi-sensei told us the same thing during our survival training after we graduated from the academy."

"Well, anyway," said Yuki. She leaned in close for a whisper. "I think we should take Naruto out for a bite to eat. He looks a little down."

"Okay fine," said Sakura reluctantly. "But you're buying!"

* * * * * * * *

Kakashi waited for his group to be called to the reporting desk. He thought for a moment about his four genin and how they would fare in the exams. _Naruto's got the determination but lacks strategy. _ He thought. _Sasuke has confidence and skill but he still needs to learn teamwork. Sakura has the brains but desperately needs to train and hone her skills rather than focusing on Sasuke. _He stopped for a moment as he thought of Yuki. _Yuki. She's far from any of the requirements but for some reason, I get the feeling that she'll be alright. She's gotten stronger over the past nine years. I wonder what drives her._

"Squad Seven!" called a familiar voice. Kakashi rose and proceeded to the desk. Iruka-sensei gave him a harsh look and began to read the report.

"You're not still sour about my nominations, are you?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka stopped reading and looked at Kakashi. "I'm just worried." He answered. "All ten of the genin are my students, one is your daughter. How could I not be worried? Doesn't it bother you that you nominated Yuki for such a dangerous exam?"

"I understand where you're coming from," answered Kakashi. "But, I believe in their abilities and their bond as a team. I won't lie. I do worry about Yuki but something inside me is telling me that I'm wasting my time. Yuki has gotten stronger and I believe that she will keep everyone focused."

"He speaks the truth." Kocha walked up from behind Kakashi. "Be at ease. The students have excellent teachers. Each has or will do their job well. Squad Seven will make it through these exams."

"Who are you?" asked Iruka somewhat surprised.

"My name is Kocha." She answered. "You must be the Iruka-sensei that Naruto brags about. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Iruka rubbed his nose saying, "Yep that must be the same Naruto." He looked at Kocha for a while then said, "Could I ask why you're here? What has brought you to our village?"

"I cannot tell you my purpose," answered Kocha. "I assure you I am no threat to this village. I heard that a…'friend' of mine was living here so I investigated. Now that I know the kindness that this village has shown them, I will put my life on the line to defend both it and its citizens."

"Spoken like a true ninja of the Leaf Village!" smiled Kakashi. "Now then, if you are finished, I have some errands that I must attend to."

"Wait, Kakashi!" said Iruka. "If anything happens to them, I swear-"

"You have nothing to fear, Iruka-sama," said Kocha. "They have a well trained jounin as a sensei. I do not think you have anything to worry about." Iruka seemed to calm down by her words and as they left the room he continued to read the report.

* * * * * * * * *

The six weeks flew by fast for the genin as they trained for the Chunin Exams. Naruto sat on his bed eating a cup of instant ramen while looking at his application form. He couldn't believe that Kakashi nominated them for such an important test. He smiled in excitement when there was a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Yuki standing in the hallway. "Yuki!" he said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," she smiled. "I thought I'd drop by to say 'hi!' I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Huh?" said Naruto perplexed. "No, I was just eating lunch. Wanna come in?"

"Oh! Sure!" said Yuki. She had never been inside Naruto's house before so she looked around the one room house with interest. She noticed that something was missing. "Do you live here all by yourself?"

"Yeah," said Naruto. "It gets lonely sometimes but you get used to it after a while." Deep down, he never did.

Yuki thought about all of those years Naruto spent not having family or friends to hang out with. Not having the joy of sitting down to dinner and talking about your day. Yuki wondered if her real family did these things with her before she lost her memory. She noticed that Kakashi did everything he could to make her happy, like a real father. _Does Naruto have a father figure? _She thought. Her heart sank as she continued to imagine what Naruto's life was like.

"What the-?" said Naruto snapping Yuki out of her trance. "It was sunny a minute ago! When did it get all cloudy?"

An idea suddenly shot through Yuki's head. "Hey, Naruto!" she said. Naruto looked over at her. "I have an idea. Would you like to have dinner at my house tonight? I'll make my specialty: Spicy curry ramen! This stuff makes Kakashi-sensei sweat bullets!"

"I dunno," said Naruto crossing his arms. "It'd be a little awkward with Kakashi-sensei and Kocha there."

"Don't worry about them." Yuki assured. "Kakashi usually just eats in his room while he files his reports." Naruto didn't look too motivated. Yuki gave a sneaky stare. "If you come, we can sneak up on him and see what he looks like. It'll be fun!"

Naruto thought for a moment then said, "Okay, but only it's because it's hard to turn down a girl."

"What do you mean by that?!" Yuki hissed. "I'm inviting you because we never hang out! Sakura and I hang out all the time and Sasuke is extremely anti-social!"

"Okay! Okay!" said Naruto. "No need to get upset!"

"Then, it's settled!" Yuki raised her fist triumphantly. "I'll go tell Kakashi-sensei! See you tonight!" She skipped out of the door and into the hallway. She stopped at the stairs and pulled out her application form and thought, _does Kakashi really think I have what it takes to do this? I don't really have any special abilities other than my Soshigan. Even for that I only know a few jutsu. The only one I'm good at is controlling wind. _She walked outside and walked over to a nearby pond near the bath house. She knelt down and, summoning her Soshigan, she cupped her hands and dipped them into the water. She pulled out some water and began to make a sphere out of it. _Maybe I need to learn how to control other elements, like fire. Fire would defiantly be useful in these exams. I'll ask Father about it._

Yuki ran home as fast as she could. Once there she tied an apron around her waist and tightened her pink tails. _Time to get things ready!_ The cleaning process took hours, not including Kakashi and Kocha's rooms since they were private domain. Once she was done the clock struck five as she landed on the couch. _Phew! _She said to herself. _I'm beat. I have to get dinner started. Kakashi and Kocha will be home soon from their missions._ She rose and began to start cooking when Kocha entered.

"Hi, Kocha!" greeted Yuki. "How was your day?"

Kocha didn't say a word. Yuki knew that she was not trying to be rude. It was just the way she was. For the past few weeks Kocha had been going around the city trying to become familiar with the place while training. Because she was not yet a ninja of the Leaf Village she could not go on any missions.

Kocha removed her boots and suddenly stopped before walking into the clean house. "What happened?" she asked. "This place is usually a dump."

"I cleaned a little." Yuki blushed, trying not to cry from chopping onions. "I invited Naruto over for dinner. He should be here soon."

Kocha just gave a subtle, "Hmm," and continued to the table in the kitchen. She sat down and watched Yuki cook. Yuki loved this because she loved to show Kocha how much she knew about cooking. A few minutes passed and Kakashi came in through the window in the living room. "Hello, all!" he waved. Kocha stood startled.

"Damn, Kakashi!" she growled. "You can't use the door like a normal human being!?"

"I'm normal?" he asked playfully. Yuki giggled to herself. "Besides," said Kakashi. "Naruto's using it."

"What?" Yuki asked. A knock came at the door. Kakashi opened it and there stood Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"I admire your determination," said Kakashi. "But too much training can hurt you in the long run."

"T-that's not why I'm here!" Naruto barked. "Yuki-"

"I invited him over!" Yuki said from the kitchen.

"Is that so?" said Kakashi. "Very well then, I haven't had guests since Kocha moved in."

"What are you implying?" Kocha growled quickly.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Kakashi said nervously. Naruto looked up at Kakashi and whispered, "Man, Sensei, you're whipped."

"What?" asked Kakashi but before he could finish Yuki grabbed Naruto and pulled him in. "Come on, Naruto!" she laughed nervously. "Let me show you my room!" She dragged him to her room and closed the door. "That was close!" said Yuki.

"What was?" Naruto asked.

"Don't give them ideas!" she hissed. "They're bad enough single."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Kakashi likes to joke around but Kocha is solitary. She finds him annoying sometimes. Although, I gotta admit, it's funny and cute watching them argue. Kinda like you and Sakura."

Naruto looked down at the floor. "You…you know about that?"

"Oh please!" Yuki said. "It's so obvious! You're trying too hard Naruto!"

"Guess you're right." He mumbled.

"Well, I gotta get back to dinner," winked Yuki. "I'll call you when it's done!" She ran out the door and into the kitchen leaving Naruto to explore her room. Naruto walked around and thought, _Man! It's your typical girl's room! Geez, stuffed animals, famous male ninja on the walls. _He walked to her desk and noticed a picture frame on the top. He picked it up and saw that it was a picture of Yuki when she was little. She had bandages all over her face and Kakashi was leaning on a log behind her roughing up her hair. Naruto never saw Kakashi this happy since they passed his survival exercise. It looked like a photo of Yuki recently after Kakashi found her and took her in.

After a while Naruto was snapped out of his trance when he heard Yuki say, "Dinner!" Naruto put the picture down and walked to the kitchen. Kocha was seated in her usual place while he heard a door shut. _Kakashi-sensei likes to eat in his room. _ He remembered. He sat down across the table from Kocha as Yuki brought the rest of the ramen to the table. Once she sat she smiled, "Dig in!"

Naruto took a bite of the ramen and almost yelped. He guzzled down three glasses of water then yelled, "That was Hot!!" Yuki laughed while Kocha continued to eat like it did not bother her. "Weakling," she muttered.

"What'd you say?" growled Naruto.

"It's okay, Naruto!" said Yuki nervously. "She's just got an iron mouth!"

Naruto growled and as if to show that he was tougher he ate the entire bowl in seconds. After four bowls his face began to turn red but still asked for more. Yuki looked at him worriedly and asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"More…please!" he squeaked.

Before Yuki could get up Kocha rose from the table and said, "I'm going out. You should get some rest now, Yuki. You have to turn in your application tomorrow if you want to participate in these exams."

"R-right," said Yuki.

Kocha turned to Naruto and said, "You should rest too, if you plan to beat Sasuke." With that she walked passed her boots and walked outside barefoot. Naruto turned to Yuki and asked, "Is she always so cold?"

"I'm not sure," answered Yuki. "She's been like this since last week. She's been going outside after dinner every night since."

"Hmm," said Naruto contemplating. The door to Kakashi's room clicked open and Kakashi walked out with his bowl. He smiled at Naruto and said, "Have you been training hard, Naruto?"

"You bet!" he answered. "Day in and day out!"

"Good!" said Kakashi. "Well, Yuki. That was good but again, a little less spice if you please. I almost set the house on fire."

Yuki laughed as she took her father's dish and began to wash. Naruto volunteered to help and as they washed the dishes Yuki noticed that Naruto had an upset look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was hoping to see what was behind Kakashi-sensei's mask!"


	6. The First Exam

_**AN: Hello readers! I'm so happy with home many hits I've gotten on this fanfic. It's the first for me, and it makes me so glad to know that people like it. Well, if you haven't seen the announcement on my profile, I will be updating this story every Thursday, or at least trying. My coauthor and I are also working on a new fanfic and it will be of the man orientation. That's about it. Happy reading!**_

**5. ****The First Exam!**

Yuki woke up in a daze. She hopped up and remembered that she had to turn in the application form today. As she got dressed she heard quiet mumbling from beyond her door. She pressed her ear against it and listened intently. She knew that it was Kocha and Kakashi.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Kocha. "Something doesn't smell right about these exams."

"Well," said Kakashi. "These exams are supposed to test the genin to their limits. Some of the tests seem a little cruel if not dangerous, but that's how they have always been."

"That's not it." Kocha told him. "It's more like an evil shrouds these exams, like a snake slithering in the grass."

Yuki backed away from her door. From what she could remember, Kocha's bad feelings were right most of the time. She heard footsteps coming closer to her door so Yuki busied herself with her hair. Kocha opened the door and looked at Yuki with worry. Yuki turned around and smiled as she said, "Good morning!" Kocha nodded and walked toward her. She knelt down to Yuki's eye level and asked, "Do you still wear that necklace I gave you?" Yuki nodded and pulled it out from under her shirt. The silver dragon pendant held a blue jewel similar to the jewels on Kocha's sword. Kocha put her hand over the jewel and closed her eyes while breathing deeply. The jewel began to emit a glow from between Kocha's fingers. Once Kocha removed her hand the jewel seemed to have been restored.

Kocha stood and backed away from her handiwork and stared into Yuki's eyes. "Before you leave," she said. "You may want to create a weapon for any unexpected encounters you may face in the exams. I'd let you borrow my sword but I'm afraid my Buru-Yami only accepts me as its master."

"Create," asked Yuki. "How? I don't have any spare metal parts."

Kocha smiled. "You are missing the obvious choice." Kocha reached into her ninja pouch and pulled out a kunai knife and two shuriken. She gave them to Yuki and said, "Go on. Try it."

Yuki nodded and took a deep breath. She summoned her Soshigan and began to focus on the metal. The small weapons began to melt into a liquid puddle and meld together. Before the metal could harden, Kocha pulled out another similar jewel and dropped it into the liquid metal. Kocha nodded to her and Yuki continued to make her weapon. After a few minutes the weapon hardened and Yuki held it out triumphantly. It was a large blade with a handle cut into it for a comfortable grip without getting injured. The jewel sat in the center of the blade which curved like a dragon's claw. Because of Yuki's chakra the blade was not a silver color but white. The blade was attached to a long chain by which Yuki could determine the length by what the situation required.

Kocha smiled more as Yuki's weapon was accomplished. "Congratulations." She told her. "A weapon needs a name. What do you want to call it?"

Yuki thought about Kakashi and all he had done for her. She remembered stories about his father, who was only known as "White Fang." The name seemed to suit her weapon; A blade to defend those whom she cared for most and the village.

"White Fang," Yuki answered after a while. Kocha seemed happy by the name, though she did not know why Yuki chose the name. She figured that it was because of the shape and color. She put a hand on Yuki's head and said, "Good luck to all of you." Yuki smiled as she attached her new weapon to her belt. She ran out of her room and noticed that Kakashi was gone. She did not think anything of it so she continued toward the school. Along the way she ran into Sakura who just came out of her house. Sakura noticed and waved Yuki down. From there the two walked together and met up with Naruto and Sasuke who were already at the school.

"So we go to room 301, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Yuki. "You guys ready for this?"

"Yeah!" said the three. The group marched up the stairs to the designated area. On their way they noticed a large crowd and decided to investigate. A boy in a green jumpsuit lay bruised on the floor while a girl with two buns in her hair knelt by his side. "Please let us through!" she pleaded. "We're supposed to go in there." She rose and tried to get into the door blocked by two thugs that looked no older than the rest of the kids there. One of the guards with a bandage over his nose pushed the girl to the floor. Everyone objected in a hushed manor.

"What was that?" one called.

"It's cowardly to hit a girl!" came another.

"Please!" called the other thug. "These exams test everyone's limits. They don't go easy on guys let alone girls. If you can't take it, then maybe you should just save yourself the embarrassment and leave."

"But we have applications!" said the girl.

"That's enough!" Sasuke parted the crowd and faced the punks. Sasuke looked at them disappointedly and laughed, "This was a pretty nice trick; however, we're supposed to be on the third floor." The others whispered to each other in confusion. "Sakura," Sasuke continued. "You saw this coming didn't you? You have the best genjutsu awareness out of our group."

Sakura looked dumbfounded then replied shakily, "Oh yeah! I could totally tell that it was a genjutsu from a mile away! We're supposed to be going to the third floor."

"Huh! Saw through our little disguise huh?" said the broken nose thug. The genjutsu disappeared to reveal that the room they were guarding was room 201. Sasuke turned away triumphantly and continued to walk with Naruto, Yuki, and Sakura to their destination when a boy asked, "Hey you! What's your name?"

Sasuke turned around and smirked. "It's common courtesy to give your name first before asking the other."

The boy stared at Sasuke with determination in his purple eyes. "Neji Hyuuga." He answered.

"I'm not obligated to answer." Sasuke smirked again.

"Why you-," Neji lifted his leg to kick as did Sasuke for a counter attack when the boy in the green jumpsuit appeared from out of nowhere to stop both of them in their tracks. _He stopped my kick! _Thought Sasuke. _That's some chakra he's got in his arm._

"Hey, Lee!" said the girl. "I thought we weren't supposed to show anyone our abilities until the exams started."

"My apologies, Ten-ten," said the boy called 'Lee.' "But-," he turned his gaze to Sakura and blushed. He let go of Neji and Sasuke's legs and walked over to Sakura. "You are Sakura Haruno, correct?"

"Yeah," said Sakura. "What of it?"

"My name is Rock Lee!" He smiled brightly and winked at her with thumbs up. "Please, be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!"

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura shouted red-faced. "Eww! You're eyebrows are soo bushy it's like they're alive or something!!!" Rock Lee walked away sulking at the put down.

"Tough luck, Bushy-Brow!" laughed Naruto.

Sasuke turned and continued up the stairs with the other three following. _Are these the Chunin Exams? _He thought. _Ha! It's a freak show!_

_ These guys look tough. _Yuki thought. _No! I have to believe in myself! Kakashi and Kocha both think we have what it takes and I want to prove that I will not fail them!_

The four walked over a catwalk and made their way through a large ballroom type room. As they neared the exit they heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey you, with the attitude!" The four turned around to see Rock Lee on the catwalk.

"Not you again!" cried Sakura. Rock Lee jumped from the catwalk and landed gracefully on his feet. "My name is Rock Lee." He said to Sasuke. "You said that it was common courtesy to introduce yourself first in a challenge."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke!" said Lee. "I challenge you to a match here and now! Do you accept?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to test my skills before the exams and I believe," said Lee. "That if I faced the last remnant of the Uchiha clan I will have the perfect opportunity!"

"Fine," said Sasuke.

"Hold it!" Naruto cried. "I got him first! This weirdo's mine!"

"No thank you," said Lee. "Right now the only one I want to fight is Uchiha."

"Can it!" growled Naruto. "You're fighting me first, you got that!" Naruto charged forward with his fist in the air. Lee effortlessly blocked Naruto's attack by raising his palm in a snake formation and pushing down on Naruto's fist. Lee then quickly fell to the ground and used a twirling low kick he called, "Leaf Whirlwind." Naruto fell to the ground and was spun into the wall behind them. "Now we fight." Lee said to Sasuke.

_He's fast. _Sasuke thought. "Alright, I'll take you on."

"Excellent!" said Lee. "Then let us begin."

"Wait, Sasuke," said Sakura. "We have to get our applications in before three o'clock! It's already two-thirty!"

"Don't worry," said Sasuke. "I'll have this jerk beat in two seconds." Sasuke charged at Lee who dodged Sasuke's attack by jumping into the air above him. Once behind Sasuke, Lee went to kick him but Sasuke ducked at the nick of time. However, Lee expected this and used his other leg to knock Sasuke back toward the girls. Sasuke got up and smirked, "I've been waiting to try this out." He raised his head to reveal the Sharingan.

_No way! _Thought Yuki. _I didn't think he could use it yet! They're just like Kakashi's! So that's what a Sharingan from a true Uchiha looks like. Amazing!_

_So that is the Sharingan. _Thought Lee. _It is an impressive weapon but my moves are too fast for him to copy them. He looks to be in the early stages of it anyway._

Sasuke charged at Lee again but this time he stopped just before reaching him and did an upper-cut Lee's left arm. Lee saw the attack coming and moved which put him in Sasuke's trap. Sasuke uppercut with his right arm but Lee moved out of the way in the blink of an eye.

_What's going on!? _ Thought Sasuke. _Why can't I see his movements!?_

Lee suddenly appeared under Sasuke and kicked him high into the air. While in mid-air Lee appeared behind him. Sasuke looked back at him and said, "Dancing Leaf Shadow."

"Although your Sharingan is an impressive technique," said Lee. "My moves are too fast for them to track. You are finished!" _I'm sorry Guy-sensei, but I will have to use that forbidden jutsu._

The bandages around Lee's arms began to unwrap themselves leaving two long trails of fabric on either sides of them. "Sasuke!" cried Sakura. A pinwheel came out of nowhere and pinned a bandage to the wall pulling Lee away and to the ground. Lee landed on his feet while Sakura and Yuki ran to catch Sasuke. Naruto woke from his blackout and saw Sasuke bruised and beaten while Lee was unscratched. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "Did Sasuke just-," He turned toward the direction that the others were looking and saw a large red turtle.

"What do you think you're doing, Lee?" roared the turtle. "You know that jutsu is forbidden!"

_AHH!!! _ Thought Naruto. _A-a talking turtle!!?_

_ Cool! _Yuki thought. _I want one!_

"I'm sorry." Said Lee. "It will not happen again."

_Now he's apologizing to the turtle. _Naruto thought.

"Lee," said the turtle. "Because of your actions you will have to face Guy-sensei's consequences."

Meanwhile Naruto crawled over to his group to join the injured Sasuke. "Hey guys," he said. "I just thought of something!"

"What is it, Naruto?" growled Sakura.

"I was just thinking…that's a turtle!"

"Well, DUH!!" Sakura roared. "What else could it be!?"

"Hear me out!" said Naruto. "Maybe turtles can be sensei too!"

"You're such an idiot, Naruto!!" said Sakura. "That's not humanly possible!"

"N-no!" said Lee. "Please, don't tell Guy-sensei!?"

"You leave me no choice." The turtle rose his head and roared, "Come on out! Guy-sensei!" A poof of smoke came from the back of the turtle and once it cleared it revealed a man that looked exactly like Lee only with the ninja vest on.

"Hey!" Said the man. "What's a-happening everybody!!? The handsome blue beast of the Leaf is here, Might Guy!" Guy looked down at his student and roared, "Lee! You were just about to use that forbidden jutsu weren't you!?"

"Y-yes," stammered Lee. "But I only wanted to-"

"Silence!" Guy roared again. "For this you will have to receive the maximum punishment. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Sighed Lee. Lee flinched ready for the consequence. Guy rose his fist and punched Lee in the face so hard that Lee fell to the ground; all while saying, "You idiot!"

_Harsh. _Thought Yuki.

Guy began to cry as he said, "Oh, Lee. I hate to do this to you but it's for your own good!"

"Guy-Sensei." Sobbed Lee.

"That's it." Said Guy. "From now on I will try not to treat you so harshly."

"Oh, Guy-sensei!" cried Lee. Both of them hugged in a father-son embrace.

_Aww! _Yuki thought. _It's like they're father and son._

_How could I lose to someone so LAME!!!? _Thought Sasuke.

"Lee!" continued Guy. "Because of what you've done I want you to run 200 laps around the building!"

"Yes, sir!" said Lee optimistically.

"But wait!" said Sakura. "We have to register for the exams in fifteen minutes!"

"You're right." Said Guy. "Alright then, Lee! I want you to do 100 laps but first escort them to the registration room!" He disappeared into a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Naruto's group. "I'm sorry for everything Lee has put you through." Guy smiled. "Please look into my gorgeous eyes and except my full apologies!" He winked and gave thumbs up.

_Eww! _Thought Sakura. _His eyebrows are just as bushy as Lee's! Maybe more!_

_ Wow! _Naruto thought. _It's like they're alive or something!_

"So you are Kakashi's group?" Guy asked. He turned his gaze toward Yuki who flinched at his large eyebrows. _That must be Kakashi's adopted daughter. _Guy thought. _I can defiantly see it in her eyes._

"How do you know?" Asked Sasuke.

"Kakashi and I go way back," said Guy. "Actually you can say that we're rivals. From my account, my record is 50 wins and 49 losses!"

_What!!? _Thought the four.

_Now way!! _Sasuke thought. _Did he really beat Kakashi!?_

_Lucky break. _Yuki hissed to herself. _Kakashi probably didn't want to waste any time on this freak of nature._

"So, you're his daughter right?" Guy asked Yuki. Yuki nodded. "Then he surely must have told you about our little spurts?

"Not one word." Yuki smirked a little knowing that it was irking Guy. She raised her arms in the air saying, "In fact, I've never heard about you."

Guy gave a shocked look then laughed, "Than he was probably too embarrassed to tell you that he was weaker!"

"Well," said Yuki. "I'd be embarrassed if I had to partner up with someone like you, too."

Guy growled but chose to ignore the comment. "Well!" he said. "What are you all waiting for? The exams will start soon! Get moving!" With that, he and the turtle vanished, leaving squad 7 and Rock Lee alone again. Lee jumped onto the catwalk and said, "Thank you, Sasuke. Now I know what I have to do in order to achieve my goal! Until we meet again!" He bowed and ran through the doorway. Sakura and Yuki stared Sasuke who looked like he was about to explode. "How could I lose to someone like HIM!?" Sasuke growled.

"Yeah, really." Naruto mumbled.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Yelled Sakura.

"No!" he recoiled. "He got beat, BAD! Goes to show you who's stronger around here."

"Shut up, Loser!" shouted Sasuke. "What do you know!?"

"I know this," said Naruto. "Did you see his arms? They were bruised and scared really bad. That kid must train himself until he drops day in and day out."

Sasuke rose after a long while and began to walk toward the exit. Yuki noticed that he was now smiling. "Chunin Exams," said Sasuke. "Things just got interesting. Let's go guys!"

"Right!" they all answered and followed him to the registration room.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kocha looked out of the window with a fire in her eye. There was a knock from behind her. She turned and saw Kakashi leaning on the doorway. "I'm going to wish them luck." He told her. "Would you like to come with?"

Kocha looked out the window again and watched as the birds flew by in the blue sky. "Sure." She said plainly. Before she could get up Kakashi walked toward her asking, "Has that feeling ever left you?"

"Not for an instant." Kocha replied. She put her hand on the back of her neck. It pained her for some reason. "If anything, it has become heavier."

"Have you pin-pointed the reason?" Kakashi asked. Kocha shook her head. "No. It feels so familiar though."

Kakashi knelt down in front of her and looked into her eye with his saying, "Listen, if this endangers my students, I need to know. If it feels familiar then they're most likely here for you." He rose without breaking his eye contact. "You know something so spill it!"

"I can't." said Kocha. "I do not want to kill you."

"You what!?" Kakashi glared.

"You heard me, Kakashi." Kocha emitted an inhuman growl. Her eyes gave a terrifying glimmer. "You do not want to make me angry. After all you've done, this is the last thing I want to do."

"What are you?" Kakashi said readying himself for a battle. "What is your real reason for being here?"

"I told you." Kocha said. "I am here to protect Yuki and those dear to her."

"That's not it. What is this 'Danger' you continue to talk about?"

"I told you, I do not know."

"Damn it, Kocha!" Kakashi swung his arm in frustration. "Don't do this! I can read it in your eyes! Someone is here and you know who and why! Tell me!"

"I have a twin sister." Kocha sighed. "Her name is Keeta. We lived in a village, where, I will not tell you. It was destroyed and both of us vowed to avenge our village. We got separated along the way and I have lost sight of my objective because I do not see any point in continuing this charade. I do not know where Keeta is but she may join the Chunin exams to find a tough opponent. That is why your students are in danger. Her skills were unmatched the last time we spared. She may think your students are respectful opponents."

"That's all?" Kakashi said. He thought for a moment then said, "Well, all we can do is hope that the Anbu Black Ops keep a close eye on the exams."

"You're not allowed in?" asked Kocha.

"Not until the end of the second exam." Kakashi answered.

"Let us go then." Kocha rose. "Oh," She paused and stared at Kakashi with her golden eye. The beastly glare was gone again as was the strange growl as she said, "I am sorry. I did not mean what I said. Please, forgive me." She turned to him and bowed. Her long black hair dangled as her long ponytail fell over her shoulder. Kakashi felt a little embarrassed and while rubbing the back of his head he stuttered, "D-don't mention it. You don't have to bow like that either. It's not like I'm royalty or something."

Kocha rose and said, "Sorry." She turned and walked out of the room. _She's powerful. _ Kakashi thought. _I could feel her rage and I wasn't even close to her. There's something about her that I need to watch._

* * * * * * * * * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yuki stood in front of the door. Every one of them was nervous. Naruto stepped forward to open the door when-"Hey guys!"

"AHH!!!" all four of them jumped and turned around. Kakashi and Kocha stood next to each other. Kakashi waved as Kocha stared at the genin. "We just came to wish you luck!" Said Kakashi. He looked at all four then smiled, "Good! All four of you made it! Now you can take the exams together."

"What do you mean, Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"This is a group event." Answered Kakashi. "All members of the squad need to be present in order for everyone to take the exam."

"Wait!" cried Naruto. "Then, what was that mumbo-jumbo about how we each have a choice whether to take the exams or not?"

"That was a test of my own." Kakashi answered. "I wanted all of you to take a deep breath and see if you all thought you had what it takes. Its one thing for a Sensei or friend to say you have what it takes. YOU have to decide that for yourselves, not give in to what your friends or teachers say."

_Clever. _Thought Kocha.

"I'm glad you all believed in yourselves." Kakashi smiled. "Before you go through these doors, I just want you all to know. I'm extremely proud in all of you. I am glad to have been your sensei. Good Luck to all of you."

"We won't let you down, Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto.

"We'll make you proud!" Yuki smiled. She looked at Kocha. She could not see it on her face, but her eyes told Yuki that Kocha was smiling inside. The genin all turned around and entered through the door. When the door closed Kakashi turned to Kocha and said, "Let's hope that this 'Keeta' doesn't find out about them."

"Yes." Said Kocha. _She's in there…waiting. Naruto, Yuki, please be careful._

The students walked into the assigned room and were stunned with horror when they saw the vast number of genin present. There were ninja with headbands that Naruto did not recognize. Yuki snuck behind Sasuke in fright as she looked around the room. "This is no time to get intimidated." Sasuke whispered to her. "If you get scared by this then how do you expect to keep your word to Kakashi and Kocha?"

Yuki nodded and sulked away from Sasuke. _He's right. I can't get scared just because there are a lot of people here. I should use my time to study their faces and guess what kinds of jutsu they have. _Sakura pointed out that the other six genin from the academy were there as well. The six spotted them as well and walked over. The group began to chat about all they had gone through while Ino and Sakura fought over Sasuke, again.

"Man," said Shikamaru. "This is such a pain. Why do we have to be in the same room with all of these people? It's such a drag!"

"I wouldn't get too nervous if I were you." The ten genin turned toward the door behind them and found a man with silver hair tied in a ponytail and thin rimmed glasses. "These guys have more experience with this exam than all of you do. You're first-timers right?"

"What's it to you?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm just giving all of you a friendly warning." Answered the man. "Don't do anything too careless or you'll wind up dead."

"Wow." Said Yuki. "How do you know so much…mister?"

"Oh, I never introduced myself. The name's Kabuto. This is my eighth try."

"Eighth!" said the nine.

"Yeah," he said, blushing. "These exams seem to get harder every time. But, I think I can pass them this time."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Yuki.

"I have a secret weapon." Kabuto pushed up his glasses. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a deck of blank cards. "These can tell me anything about anyone in this exam."

"They look like blank cards to me." Said Ino.

"That's just a ruse." Said Kabuto. "These cards are made using only my chakra so only I can reveal what's inside them." He drew a card and placed it on the floor keeping one finger on it. "Give me a name and I can show you their status."

"Gaara of the Desert." Said Sasuke. "And Rock Lee of the Leaf Village."

"Is that all?" laughed Kabuto. "You're making this too easy." He drew another card and set it on the floor next to the other. He put another finger on the new card then spun them for a few seconds while making a hand sign. The cards revealed a picture of the two characters Sasuke mentioned their group members, and their mission status. "This is incredible!" exclaimed Kabuto. "This Gaara doesn't have that much information on him."

"That's no mystery." Said Sasuke.

"But that's not the worst part." Kabuto continued. "Check out his missions! He's completed a bunch of D and C ranked missions. He also had a B mission too! Here's the amazing part, on every mission he's never had a single injury."

"A B mission and he didn't even get a scratch!" exclaimed Kiba. "That's impossible!"

"What about Lee," Yuki asked. "What do you have on him?"

"He's a year older than you guys and has almost no ninjutsu or genjutsu capabilities but his taijutsu is off the charts. He's done four D ranked missions and failed his second C rank mission."

While everyone focused on Kabuto's cards Yuki looked around the room. She saw a woman that looked familiar. _Kocha? _She thought but she found out that it was not her. The woman had two small swords on either side of her along with what looked to be flash grenades along her left leg. There was a long strip of cloth that wrapped around her head and trailed off in the back. She seemed to have the same eyes as Kocha with a similar beastly glare. However, the woman did not ware a village of origin headband.

"What about her?" Yuki pointed to the woman. Kabuto looked in her direction then drew another card and did the same ritual. "Her name and stats are unknown." Said Kabuto. "But it does say that her last place of origin is the Sound Village. It's a pretty weak village. Nothing to really worry about."

"'Last place of origin?'" asked Sasuke. "What's that mean?"

"Some ninja move to different villages to learn more jutsu and gain more of an arsenal." Kabuto answered. "The card says that the Sound Village was where she was last."

Yuki's senses suddenly went up on high alert. As soon as she turned around there were three strange ninja standing in front of them. One was a female while the others were male. One man was garbed in a straw cape and wrapped up in bandages while the other had his arms crossed.

"Hey you." Said the one in bandages. "It takes a pretty big man to insult our village. You'll pay for that." He pulled up his right sleeve to show them his large iron bracer that covered his lower arm. He charged at Kabuto with it but the target was too quick and just barely dodged the blow. Kabuto smiled but his glasses broke and he spewed on the floor while his ear began to bleed. _What! _Thought Sakura. _But h-he missed!_

"Kabuto!" Yuki ran to his side. "Are you alright!?"

The door to the room suddenly slammed open to let in a tall man with a black leather coat on and twelve other jounin that looked to be under his command. "Alright!" said the tall one. "Settle down! The first part of the exams begins now! Your names will be called along with a number. That number indicates where you will be seated." He turned to the sound ninja and ordered, "There is no fighting in this part of the exam! Is that clear!"

"Sorry." Mocked the mummy. "It's our fist time and we're a little on edge."

Yuki never wanted to punch someone so bad in her life. She heard her name be called and took her seat towards the center of the room. Once everyone was seated the prompter handed out sheets of paper. "My name is Ibiki and I will be your prompter for this exam." He gave the sheet to Naruto who began to panic. _Aww man! A written test! I suck at these!_

Once Ibiki was finished he returned to the front and said, "For this exam you will have one hour to complete the test. There are nine questions on the sheet I just gave you. The tenth question will not be given until that hour has expired. Now, before we begin I would like to explain a few rules. The first is you will not be allowed to ask questions. Second and most important: No cheating! There are twelve sentinels around you, watching every move you make. If you are caught cheating you will be marked down. If a sentinel catches you three times you and your squad will be eliminated from the exam. Third, you must score a five or higher to pass the exam. If you do not meet this requirement you and your squad will be eliminated."

"Hold on a second!" said Sakura. "Even if the other team members get a perfect score we all get eliminated if one person fails!?"

"I said no questions!" Ibiki barked. "But yes, that is what I said."

_No way! _Complained Sakura. _No matter if Sasuke, Yuki, and I do well, we all get screwed if Naruto fails! We're in a no-win situation!_

Yuki looked around her and noticed that Naruto sulked nearly to the floor. _Poor Naruto. _She noticed that she was not too far away from Gaara. _I'll bet he's not even the least bit afraid of these exams. When I looked into his eyes…all I saw was darkness. What is this I'm feeling? _Yuki began to hug her arms. _Am I afraid? Of what? Is it Gaara or these exams? _She shook her head and focused on her test. _I can't admire my surroundings! I need to answerer these questions. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are counting on me!_

Sasuke began to read the question on his test when a thought struck him. _This question doesn't make any sense. This question is based on chance. "If ninja B throws a shuriken at ninja A from atop a 60ft. tree, determine the trajectory of the shuriken if ninja were aiming for a hidden ninja C in front of ninja A. Describe how you arrived at your answer." It's all based on chance. There is no real answer. Why are these questions so impossible to answer? And why are they stressing so much on cheating? It's like they want us to…no. That can't be it. How, when they have all of these sentinels? _Sasuke looked at the sentinel closes to him and noticed that he was writing. _Someone just got nailed. Wait, if they have all of these sentinels watching our every move and they made all of these questions impossible, then that means that they _want_ us to cheat without us being noticed. Come on Naruto! Even a twit like you can get this!_

_Oh, man! Oh, man! _Panicked Naruto. _They're gonna kill me! I can't answer a single one of these questions! I have no choice. I'll have to cheat! _Naruto looked to his left and looked at a sentinel. As soon as he looked at him the sentinel began to write. _No, I can't cheat! If I get caught, my score will be lowered and then we'll all get thrown out! What do I do!? What do I do!? _Naruto noticed a hint of movement on his right. "N-Naruto," said an angel soft whisper. "If it helps, you can look at my test." Hinata Hyuga was sitting next to Naruto the whole time but he never noticed.

"Oh! Hi, Hinata!" said Naruto. "I didn't see you sitting there."

"O-Oh. W-well. Umm..." she stuttered. "If you're having trouble, my test is finished so if you want to look at it you can."

_Alright!! _Naruto thought. _I hit the jackpot! How many people get to sit by a person that will _let _you cheat off of her paper!! _"Thanks, Hinata!" Naruto leaned his head over to look at her paper when a kunai knife whizzed past him onto the test behind him. "What the-?" cried the boy.

"Strike three." Said Ibiki. "You and your teammates have been eliminated."

"What!" The kid shouted. "You've got bad eyes or something! I wasn't cheating!" The sentinels walked on both sides of him and escorted him and his teammates out of the room. Naruto looked at the sight then leaned away from Hinata. "Thanks anyway, Hinata." He said. "I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"O-oh. Okay. You're so brave, Naruto." Hinata blushed.

_Yeah, right!_ Naruto thought with tears in his eyes. _I'm so screwed!_

After fifteen minutes everyone realized that the only way they were going to pass this test was to cheat without getting caught. Yuki summoned her Soshigan and summoned some of the flint particles from the boy in front of her to outline them on Yuki's test. Once they were arranged, Yuki traced them so it looked like her handwriting. Sasuke used his Sharingan while Sakura knew the answered completely. While their work was being done, other people were not so lucky and thrown out of the exam room. Once Yuki was finished she suddenly remembered the Kocha-look-alike. She slowly looked around the room and saw her with her arms folded and eyes closed. She seemed to notice that she was being watched fore she opened one of her golden eyes and looked at Yuki. An icy chill shot through Yuki and she immediately turned around. _What the hell was that!?_ Yuki thought. _That woman has more bloodlust than a vampire bat! _

"Alright, pencils down, now!" Shouted Ibiki after time was up. "It's time for the tenth question!" Everyone sat upright at the sound of his voice. "Before I hand out the tenth question, I have something to tell you." All ears were on him. "This question can either make or break you and your squad."

_What does that mean? _Thought Sakura.

"If you are able to answer this question correctly, you pass the first exam, regardless of your score." Said Ibiki.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"Hold on!" cried Sakura. "Then, if we answer this question we pass?"

"That's what I just said." Said Ibiki. "However, if you fail to answer the question correctly, you will be eliminated from the exams, PERMINANTLY! You will remain Genin for the rest of your days."

"What!!?" said everyone in the room, except for Gaara and the Kocha-look-alike who didn't even seem to be bothered.

"I will give you the choice of whether or not to take the last question. If you choose to back out now, you can take the exams again next time."

_Now he decides to give us choices? _Thought Yuki. _Thanks a lot, Capitan BS._

"By raising your hands you agree to not take the tenth question and will be eliminated from these exams. But, you will still hold the opportunity to take them again."

There was a long silence until one genin raised his hand saying, "I'm sorry guys. I can't handle the pressure. I'm quitting."

"Numbers 12, 3, and 10 eliminated." Said a sentinel. More and more people raised their hands to avoid the trap set by Ibiki. Soon only a handful of people were left. Yuki, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at Naruto who was shaking.

_Come on, Naruto. _Thought Sakura. _Raise your hand. We won't jump on you. We know you aren't ready for something like this. It's okay. _Naruto did not raise his hand. _Sorry, Naruto. If you won't do it then, _Suddenly Naruto's hand began to rise. Sakura, Yuki, and Sasuke all looked at him in fright. Naruto fully extended his arm into the air then slammed it down saying, "I'm not gonna fail these exams, believe it!! Someday, I'm gonna be Hokage so I have to pass these exams!! No matter what!"

_This kid has some spunk. _Thought Ibiki. _He's even given the others some backbone._ After a long while when no one else would raise their hands Ibiki announced, "Very well then, as of this moment the first exam is complete!"

"What!!?"


	7. Showdown: Mysterious Ninja vs Squad 7!

_**Hello again, readers! I'm so glad that everyone likes this story. At least, I hope you all like it. Anyway, this chapter isn't going to be as long, and I might not be able to update next Thursday. I have a show that opens that night and I would like to focus on that for now. I will do my best to update as soon as the show's done. And I said this in the last AN, but my coauthor and I are looking to write a D Gray Man fanfic. But we would like to know if it's something we should consider doing. Let us know!**_

**6. Showdown: Mysterious Ninja vs. Squad 7!**

The genin stood in their seats trying to make sense of Ibiki's words. Did they really pass the test without answering the tenth question? Apparently it was so, for Ibiki looked extremely happy for them. The students looked at each other in confusion. _What was the point with the test then? _Thought Yuki.

"Congratulations!" said Ibiki. "You all pass the first exam!"

"How can that be?" asked Sakura. "What was the point of all that?"

"The point was, little lady," said Ibiki. "We wanted to see how you all would cheat without us seeing you. In a real mission, one must acquire information without being seen by the enemy. To do so would put your team at risk for capture or death. By withstanding the tenth question," Ibiki removed his headband covering his head. "Told us that you'd do anything to keep what information you had a secret even if it meant you'd die."

_He's got tons of scares and holes in his head! _Yuki covered her mouth to keep from getting sick. _The horrors he must have gone through._

A loud crash came from the window closest to Ibiki as a banner was suddenly pinned in front of him. "Alright!" said the woman standing in the middle of the banner. "It's time for the second part of the exam!!"

"You're early, again, Anko." Said Ibiki. The woman called Anko stood dumbfounded for a few seconds then cleared her throat. She looked around the room and said, "Forty-eight left? That's way too many. You've gone soft on them Ibiki."

"I know," said Ibiki. "This bunch is a lot tougher than I thought."

"Well, whatever!" said Anko. "Alright, you slackers, follow me for the next exam!" There was a long silence as Ibiki tapped Anko's shoulder saying, "Uh, look at the time. There is no way that they could start the exam today."

"Right." Said Anko sulking. "Alright, then meet me at Site 67 tomorrow morning! This test is dismissed!"

Everyone filed out into the hallway and left the two proctors in the room by themselves. Yuki leaned up against the wall saying, "Man, that was tough!"

"I didn't think it was so bad!" smiled Naruto.

"Yeah, right." Said Sakura. "I bet you didn't even know we were supposed to cheat!"

"I-I knew before you did!" Naruto argued.

"Enough, already!" said Sasuke. "The test is over. Let's just get out of here."

"I agree." Said Yuki.

As the four walked down the hallway they all felt a cold shiver run down their spines. They turned their heads to see the Kocha-look-alike walk straight passed them. As she walked by Yuki, she heard a soft laugh. The four stood there in shock.

"W-what was that?" asked Naruto. "Her eyes were…"

"Blood-thirsty." Finished Sasuke. "We need to be careful around her."

"Right." Said Sakura.

As they walked out of the building the sun was shining in the lower west telling them that it was almost nightfall. The group hurried home and took an alley that would take them to an intersection, which could lead all four home easily. As darkness fell the lamp posts turned on and the stars came out one by one. While they were talking the children noticed one of the lights lighting the ground were moving. They looked up to see mirrored eyes like that of a cat but the silhouette belonged to a human. They all backed up, scared by the appearance.

"Well, well," purred a woman's voice. "I'm lucky to find all three in one spot. This could be interesting." The silhouette jumped behind the light landing with cat-like grace. "Let's see," she purred again. "We have the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, the only elemental bender, and…" a growl emitted from her throat as she stared at Naruto. "The nine-tailed brat."

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke. "What do you want?"

"A challenge." Said she. The woman stepped into the light.

"You!" cried Naruto. "You're the one from the exam!"

"I am called, Keeta." She bowed mockingly. Yuki looked taken aback by the name. _Keeta. _She thought. _It sounds familiar. _

"Keeta, huh." Said Sasuke. "Well, 'Keeta' the exams are over and we would like to return home to prepare for the next one. You should do the same."

"This _is_ our next exam." Keeta laughed. "Only the proctors don't know about it. I think it will help them to weed out the weaker ones."

"What did you say!?" roared Naruto. "Are you calling us weak?"

"You're not as dumb as you look, child." Hissed Keeta. "Let us see how you do against me."

"Hold on a second!" said Sakura.

"This doesn't concern you!" roared Keeta. "Stay out of it, girl, or your head will be the first to fall!" Sakura turned white with fear.

"If you touch one hair on Sakura's head, I'll kill you!" growled Yuki pulling out her kunai chain.

"Very well." Purred Keeta. "It's been a while since I had a challenge. Let's see if the Nine-tailed fox has truly chosen you as its master." The woman pulled out two katana blades from her back and took a low battle stance. The others readied themselves for the assault. Keeta charged toward them and before she could reach them she was thrown back passed the light. When Sasuke opened his eyes Kocha and Kakashi stood in front of him. Kocha had her sword drawn while Kakashi held a kunai knife in one hand with his other in his pocket.

"Kakashi! Kocha!" cheered Yuki.

"What the hell?" came Keeta's voice. She entered the light once more and her eyes widened by the sight of Kocha. "Well, well, this is a surprise." She smiled. "I never thought I'd see you again, Kocha."

"Likewise." Kocha answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Fulfilling the promise we made to each other." Keeta shrugged. "Don't you remember?"

Kocha's eyes turned sad as she gazed at the ground.

"Ahh, now you remember." Said Keeta. "Do it! Kill him for our homeland! Kill him for your twin sister! For me! For us! Kill the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Everyone gasped and turned toward Kocha who looked depressed. "She's your twin sister?" asked Kakashi. He backed away and they all surrounded Naruto. "Are you-?"

"No." whispered Kocha.

"What!?" roared Keeta.

"No!" Kocha shouted. "Keeta, we don't need to kill the Nine-tailed Fox anymore! The deed has been done. Konoha's Fourth Hokage sealed the beast within this boy. We don't need to fight anymore."

"You must be joking." Said Keeta. "That runt killed our family and our friends! Will you not avenge them!?"

"I am sorry, Keeta." Kocha sighed. "I have chosen my path. Revenge has been given. Naruto holds the beast within him. That is enough."

"It still lives!!" hissed Keeta. "It lives within the boy, thus he _is _the Nine-tailed Fox!"

"No he's not!" roared Kakashi. "Naruto Uzumaki is the heart and soul of our squad! I will give my life to ensure no harm comes to him. That goes for the others as well."

"Tch! What would _you_ know about my…_our _pain!? This child destroyed our home, our family! Nothing you say can change my mind!"

"This boy knows your pain far too well." Said Kakashi. "Sasuke knows as well, and Yuki, too. Sasuke and Yuki both lost their parents when they were still young. Naruto has never had a family or friend in the world."

"Sensei." Whispered Naruto.

"But we're his family now. We will defend ourselves and each other if the need arises." Said Kakashi.

"You heard the man." Yuki said. "Now, scram!"

"Keeta, come with me!" Kocha said almost desperately. "We don't have to fight anymore!"

"Mother and Father deserve vengeance!!" Keeta roared.

"What will revenge do, Keeta!?" Kocha said. "It won't bring them back! Revenge will only make you empty."

"So you have given up on them!?" cried Keeta. "Then, you're nothing more than a traitor. What will you say to Him!?"

"I've left Him, Keeta! You know that!" Kocha barked. "You're still with him after all these years?"

"Of course!" said Keeta. "He is the only one that understands us! Why did you leave me alone?"

"Keeta, he only tells lies! Leave him and come with me!"

"Never! Die traitor!!" Keeta charged with blinding speed as Kocha blocked the attack with her sword. Sparks illuminated the ally as the blades clashed. Their eyes bore into each other as the standoff continued while the others tried to keep their distance. Naruto tried to dart toward them but Kakashi stopped him. "This is their battle, Naruto." He told him. "You can't interfere now."

"But, Sensei!" said Naruto. Kakashi glared at him and said, "That's an order!" Naruto backed away obediently. The twins separated and clashed again and again as the night went on. After a few minutes the two were at their separate sides once more breathing heavily.

After a long moment of silence Keeta stood proudly saying, "If you will not take his life, then I will have to be the one to give vengeance. Die Naruto Uzumaki!!" She charged toward him but Kakashi appeared in her path and tried to clash blades with her but Keeta leapt into the air with cat-like grace. While in the air Yuki, Sakura, and Sasuke all tried to attack her but Keeta removed them like flies. Naruto pulled out a kunai knife ready to defend himself as Keeta's blades barreled toward him. Just before the blades reached him Kakashi rushed into the scene again and covered Naruto with his body. The swords slashed across his back as his blood could be seen trailing from the swords. Kakashi lay on the ground paralyzed. _What is this!? _Kakashi though confused. _The attack wasn't powerful enough to kill anyone yet I can't move! What did she do?_

"Kakashi-sensei!" cried Sakura. _That attack couldn't have killed him! She just scratched him!_

"Damn!" cried Keeta. "All of the serum was used on him. Damnit! I'll have to do this the hard way."

"What did you do to Kakashi-kun!?" roared Kocha.

"It was a little paralyzing medicine I concocted." Answered Keeta. "One small scratch is enough to paralyze a full grown man. Your friend isn't dead, but he will be." She rose one of her swords over Kakashi's head and just before she thrust it into him, the sword bent into a ninety-degree angle by an unseen force. Keeta glared over at Yuki whose eyes were glowing venom green. _The Soshigan._ Keeta thought.

"Stay away from them!" hissed Yuki. "I can do things with that one piece of metal than your imagination can allow."

"Really?" asked Keeta amused. "Let's give it a try." Keeta rose her fist into the air and threw down smoke screen bombs. The smoke became so think that no one could see where anyone was. Yuki used her Soshigan again to summon the wind to blow it away. When it was gone, everyone noticed that Kakashi was missing. Naruto looked in front of him in shock. A voice from the heavens spoke saying, "If you want your Sensei to live, come find me near the western cliffs. I look forward to seeing what your Sharingan and Soshigan can do."

"So she laid a trap for the both of us?" said Sasuke. "Great."

"I'll go." Said Kocha. "You all wait here."

"No way!" said Yuki. "She asked for us and if we're not there, then she'll kill Kakashi!"

"I understand the situation," said Kocha. "But it is far too dangerous. Keeta is a master of medicines for both good and evil purposes."

"How is that possible," asked Sakura. "Did she train as a medical ninja?"

"Long story short," said Kocha. "She holds the spirit of the Earth within her and thus her knowledge."

"What?" said Naruto. "Spirit of the Earth?"

"I don't have time to explain everything!" said Kocha. "Kakashi-kun is in danger and I have to hurry."

"Kakashi trained all of us!" said Sasuke. "I think this would be the perfect time to show him what we can do."

"Sasuke's right!" said Yuki. "We have to show Kakashi that his faith in us is not misplaced!" Kocha looked at them for a long time and said, "Very well. But follow my lead."

"I'll go too!" shouted Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei got caught because of me…again. I have to save him, too!"

"I'll go as well." Said Sakura. "The more soldiers you have the better."

Kocha smiled a small smile and said, "Fine. Let's go save your sensei."

The group leapt out of the village and increased their speed as they increased their distance from the cliffs. The group arrived at a large clearing from the forest that surrounded the area. Naruto looked down to see a thin river hundreds of feet below. He gulped and looked away. Kakashi still lay stiff on the grass while Keeta stood behind him with one foot on his side like he was a prized game kill. A deep growl could be heard from Kocha.

"About time you got here." Said Keeta. "I had to give him another dose. He's sleeping like a kitten."

"You wench." Kocha hissed under her breath. She drew her blade once more and readied herself. The others prepared themselves as well. Keeta looked at them intrigued. "Alright," she cheered. "This is what I'm talking about!" She quickly drew her swords and charged at Kocha who dodged the attack and made a few hand signs shouting, "Earth style: Wrath of the Mountain Jutsu!!" The mud under her feet turned into mud and slithered into a large wolf. The beast, with its red eyes glowing, spewed a barrage of hardened mud at Keeta who deflected the attacks. Kocha used this change to charge at her and was able to slash her side. While they fought Sakura pulled Kakashi back into the woods away from sight. She peeked through the bushes as Yuki leapt into the air and launched her kunai chain.

Naruto summoned twenty shadow clones and barraged Keeta as she held off frontal attacks from Kocha and Sasuke who was reading her moves with his Sharingan. The battle lasted for what felt like hours when they finally stopped. Yuki, Kocha, Naruto, and Sasuke all stood toward the cliff while Keeta stood huffing further inland. She sighed saying, "This isn't the end!" She was too far away for the others to see but Kocha noticed a mutation within Keeta's body. Soon she was a black silhouette within a red light as she rose her fist into the air and thrust it toward them releasing a large ball of red chakra. The attack caused Naruto to fly off of the cliff while pushing the others to the side. Kocha quickly got up shouting, "Naruto!!" She removed her jacket and jumped after him.

"Kocha!!" cried Yuki as she watched them fall toward their doom. There was a scream from behind which caused Yuki to turn around. Keeta fell to one knee with a kunai in her shoulder. Kakashi stood behind her looking angrier than ever. "You'll pay for harming my students." He growled. As he charged forward Yuki heard a whooshing sound from behind her and turned around. There was nothing so she turned back toward Keeta but in her vision was Kocha with an unconscious Naruto.

"Kocha!!" cried Yuki. "I thought you were…"

"I'll tell you all later." Said Kocha. "For now, let's help your sensei."

Sasuke and Yuki rose to join Kocha in the charge toward Keeta. There was a furry of sparks as knifes and swords met in the fray. Finally, Keeta released a shockwave that threw everyone a few feet around her. Keeta, her eyes glowing yellow, charged her blade toward Kocha who rose to meet her. Kocha deflected the rapid attacks from her sister as they came toward her. However, Kocha stepped too soon and left herself open for Keeta's attack. Keeta's sword disarmed Kocha impaled her right side and was ripped horizontally opening her side ever more. Kocha cried in anguish as blood spread to the ground. Due to the rapid blood loss Kocha fell unconscious immediately. Yuki, red with rage, grabbed Kocha's fallen blade, ran up behind Keeta with amazing speed, and thrust the sword into Keeta's back. Keeta yelped grabbing Yuki by her shirt and threw her into Kakashi, who was running forward for a frontal assault. She pulled out the sword and threw it on the ground. "Damn!" she cried. She looked down at her fallen sister and said, "This only happened because you forgot your promise..." She grabbed her swords and ran swiftly away from the area.

Naruto awoke to see everyone gathered around Kocha's body. He ran up and yelled, "Kocha-sensei!" Yuki began to cry but she tried her hardest to hide it. She knew that one of the shinobi rules was not to show emotion. Kakashi realized this and turned away saying, "I would tell you not to cry…but I know what she meant to you. I won't watch so go ahead."

"No." said Yuki. "Kocha wouldn't want me to make exceptions. I will fight for her to the end. I will finish what she started."

"Us too." Murmured Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kakashi nodded and picked up Kocha's lifeless body. He observed how her hair flew lifeless over her pale face. He closed his eyes and thought, _Thank you. _The group walked down the hill as the moon came out from almost nowhere. As they walked into a clearing, Kakashi felt movement within his arms. He looked down to see Kocha staring up at him. He stopped, wide-eyed, saying, "Kocha! You're alive?"

Yuki, hearing this, stopped and immediately ran toward Kakashi. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all ran to him as well. Kocha only motioned a nod then flinched at the pain in her side. Kakashi nodded saying, "We'll talk later. Let's get her to the infirmary."

With great speed the group ran as fast as they could toward Konoha Village.


	8. The Forest of Death

_**Hi readers! I'm really sorry that this update is so late. My week has been pretty hellish. But, I will still try to get the next chapter out on Thursday. Bear with me, 19 credit hours and being involved in a show doesn't leave much writing time. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! ^_^**_

**7. ****The Forest of Death**

Kocha awoke in the hospital and noticed that she was alone in the room. She rose up slowly so she would not aggravate the wound in her side. She cursed Keeta's name as she remembered the battle. Her eyes widened when she thought about Kakashi. _Is he okay? Are the children alright? What happened? _She became very dizzy and fell back on her pillow. She looked outside of her window and noticed the birds flying. After a while she heard the door open and turned to see who it was. Kakashi stood there with a bouquet of flowers. Kocha felt her face turn red so she quickly turned her head toward the window. She heard him laughing a little and became a little annoyed.

"Relax," said Kakashi setting the flowers on her nightstand. He put them in a vase and set them closer to her. "They're from our students. They had to meet the other genin at the next site for the exam. You should have seen Yuki's face. She wanted to come with me so badly."

"How are you feeling?" asked Kocha. The question sent Kakashi for a loop since he was not the one in a hospital bed. Sensing the confusion Kocha continued, "Keeta is a master of herbal medicines. She was able to knock you out for a while with one of her paralysis concoctions. Do you feel any side effects?"

Kakashi laughed a little then answered, "No, I'm fine. What about you? That's some gash she gave you."

"Thank you for your concern." Kocha smiled. "I'm fine as well."

"Wow." Kakashi exclaimed. Kocha looking troubled said, "What is it?"

"So you _do _smile on occasion." Kocha glared at him and said, "Well, you never change."

"I know." He smiled. "But I will tell you this." He pulled up a chair and stared into Kocha's eyes. "Don't pull a stunt like that again. I know you all meant well but Keeta is an elite ninja. She could have killed you then the rest of us."

"I'm sorry," said Kocha angrily. "But it is not in my nature to leave those who are important to me—_my _comrades in the hands of villains."

Kakashi blushed a little at the remark then said, "I suppose you all did save my life. I just….I was worried about you, that's all."

Kocha was now the one blushing a little then said, "Same here."

* * * * * * * * * *

While they waited for Anko to appear for the second exam Yuki stomped around in circles. Naruto and Sakura watched while Sasuke kept an eye on when Anko would show.

"I can't believe I'm here!" Yuki bellowed. "I should be with Kocha right now!"

"I know how you feel, but we need to be here in order to pass the exams," said Sakura. "If we didn't then we would be putting Kakashi-sensei's faith in jeopardy."

"Sakura's right," said Sasuke. "She'll be fine now that she's back in the village. We'll visit her after these exams."

"There's one thing I don't understand though," said Naruto. "How did she save both of us while we were falling down that cliff? We should have died."

"Yeah," said Sakura. "We should ask her that."

"There's a lot I don't know about Kocha-sensei," said Yuki. "All I know is that she saved my life once. We knew each other for about two years but she never talked about her past."

"Alright everyone!" came Anko's voice. "Let's get these exams started!"

The genin all faced the forest's entrance to see Anko standing with her arms crossed. "Listen up, 'cause I'm only going to say this once!" Anko called out. "Here, at the Forest of Death, there is only one rule: Anything Goes! You are permitted to use whatever skills you deem necessary in order to survive. Your main objective is to collect two scrolls." Anko reached into her pocket and pulled out a white scroll with the character "Heaven" and a black scroll with the character "Earth" on it. "Each team will receive either an Earth scroll or a Heaven scroll. You will need both to be permitted into the tower in the center of the forest. Now, as soon as the clock starts you will have five days to obtain the other scroll and reach the tower. Keep in mind that not very many ninja have made it through this forest, so keep on your toes and don't die. We don't want to deal with any funeral arrangements because someone was negligent."

Naruto became irritated and put his hands on his hips imitating Anko and repeating, "'Not many ninja made it through the Forest of Death.' Ha! You're just trying to psych us out but that won't work on me! I'll beat these exams and I _will _become Hokage!"

"Nice," smiled Anko. "I like your attitude." She suddenly threw a knife that grazed Naruto's right cheek. Anko appeared behind him and whispered in his ear, "'I like your attitude' doesn't mean that you'll make it out alive. Kids like you are usually the first to get killed by the beasts and other ninja here. So, if I were you, I'd watch your mouth." A slimy slithery noise came from Naruto's left. A grass kunoichi held Anko's knife with her long tongue. "I was just returning your knife." She said.

"Why thank you, grass ninja," smiled Anko.

"My pleasure," said the ninja. Anko grabbed the knife and jumped back to the front of the crowd. "Alright everyone, here are the consent forms needed to continue this exam. In case anything were to happen to you, we don't want to be held responsible."

_What a wench! _Thought Yuki. _Once I'm done with these exams I'm going to have a nice long talk with the exam's designer. This is just sick! _

The crowed passed the papers around and everyone stuck to their own little squads. Once everyone received their papers Anko announced, "When we're ready to hand out the scrolls, bring your papers up to this tent. We'll call your squad when we're ready for you."

Naruto's group sat down behind a rock and began to fill out their forms. Once they were finished they all sat quietly and waited for their squad number to be called. Yuki surveyed the land angrily looking for Keeta. Sasuke seemed to know what she was doing and asked, "Do you see her?"

"No." Yuki answered. _Damn it! I wanted to get revenge!_

"Well, Yuki probably injured her so bad that she turned tail and fled," said Naruto. "Thanks to Yuki, we won't have to worry about her."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Said Sasuke. "Keeta doesn't seem like the type to give up just because she was injured. Kocha said that she was a master with herbal medicines. Maybe she made herself a salve to heal the wound."

"I think so too." Said Sakura. "If she could knock out Kakashi-sensei with something like that she'd most likely make a medicine for herself."

"We need to watch out for anything." Said Yuki. "Keeta could appear with another trick up her sleeve to knock us all unconscious. I just hope Kocha's okay." Everyone hung their heads in worry for their sensei's health. Sakura read everyone's faces and smiled, "Then let's make a promise. When these exams are over we'll all go see Kocha and Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm up for that!" said Naruto. The others agreed as well.

One by one the groups were called then sent to their assigned gates. When the time came for Squad 7, they all rose and walked toward the tent. The four of them gave the sentinel their papers then received their Heaven scroll. The four walked to their gate and waited until Anko gave the signal. After about thirty minutes Anko's voice came over the intercom shouting, "Alright, listen up you maggots!! The second phase of the Chunin Exams has begun!" The gates flew open and the ninja charged in with full confidence. Naruto's group jumped from branch to branch, looking out for any possible danger that may come towards them. After the sun went down, the group hid behind a large tree and made camp. Naruto decided to run toward the river to catch fish while Sakura and Yuki went deeper into the forest to find fruit. Sasuke built a small fire and waited for the others to return. As he stared into the fire he wondered how Naruto and Kocha were able to live after jumping off of the cliff. He also thought about the large wound in Kocha's side. _She should have died from a wound like that. How did they survive that fall? Nothing is adding up. How did she live? _Rustling came from behind and Sasuke jumped with his kunai knife ready. Sakura and Yuki came out of the forest with their arms full of barriers and herbs. Yuki looked at Sasuke and said, "Whoa! Sasuke, it's only us!"

"Prove it!" barked Sasuke. Yuki gave a surprised look then made a hand sign saying, "Soshigan!" Her eyes turned green and her pupils swirled into a spiral. "Only I have this and you guys plus Kocha and Kakashi know I have it."

"Okay." Said Sasuke. He turned his head toward Sakura but Yuki said, "She's clear. Sakura was with me the whole time."

"Right." Said Sasuke. "Now we just have to wait for Naruto."

The group waited for nearly ten minutes before Naruto showed up with no fish. Sasuke and the others stood in annoyance. "Where's the fish?" asked Yuki.

"What? Oh yeah! Sorry, I couldn't catch any. I would have returned earlier but I really had to go. It was a lot. I wrote my whole name and everything!"

"That's gross!" shouted Sakura.

"T.M.I (Too Much Info)!!" cringed Yuki.

"Hold on a minute." Said Sasuke.

"W-what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Ha. Nice disguise, but it's poorly done." Laughed Sasuke.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"That's not Naruto." He answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuki. "He's standing right in front of us!"

"Take a good look." Sasuke answered. "Naruto got cut on the left cheek before the exams began, plus Naruto is right handed. This is the worst transformation jutsu I've ever seen."

"Tch," the imposter hid behind a cloud of smoke then revealed himself. He wore a tan jumpsuit with a strange mask over his face. "Pretty clever, you little brat." He said. "Now give me your scroll."

"Fat chance." Laughed Sasuke. "Fire style: Phoenix Fire jutsu!" Sasuke made an "okay" sign and blew into it releasing large sparks of fire that were in the shape of small birds. They attacked the intruder but the man jumped high into the air but he felt something cold wrap around his leg. A silver chain led to a silver haired girl who held the end and forced him to the ground. On his way down, he pulled out a kunai knife and threw it at Yuki. She jumped out of the way and pulled her chain back to her. She landed on a branch and spotted Naruto tied up in a clearing.

"Get me outta here!" he called out. Yuki ran to him and cut him loose. "Thanks, Yuki!" he said, relieved.

"Don't do that again!" she sighed. "Let's get rid of this guy and get going."

Naruto nodded and they both raced back to the battle grounds. Sakura and Sasuke were holding up very well against the stranger. "Hee, hee!" Naruto giggled. "Watch this!" He jumped into the air when the stranger was launched toward him and tornado kicked him to the ground.

"Screw this!" said the man. "I'm outta here." He got up and ran deeper into the forest.

A while after he left the group continued further into the forest as well for fear that others would find their location. Once Sasuke found a decent spot, they sat around in a circle. Sasuke looked at everyone in the eye and said, "It will be too easy for someone to pose as one of us. We have to think of a password."

"A password?" repeated Sakura.

"That way if we get separated and find each other we will be able to tell if someone is an imposter!" said Yuki. "Good idea, Sasuke!"

"Exactly." Sasuke continued. "So listen carefully 'cause I'm not going to repeat myself. The question will be; 'When does a ninja strike?' Then, the answer will be; 'At the moment when the time is right. When the wind howls in the stillness of the night. That is the time for a ninja to strike."

"Got it." Said both Yuki and Sakura.

"I thought it was supposed to be a pass-word not a pass-speech." Complained Naruto.

"Oh, come on, Naruto!" said Sakura. "I memorized it easily and if Yuki can do it so can you."

"What's _that _suppose to mean?" glared Yuki.

"Well, yeah I know," said Naruto. "But-!"

Well, well," came a strange voice from the forest. "What have we here?" A woman jumped up from the ground a few feet from them.

"It's that grass ninja!" said Naruto. The woman made a few hand signs and a large tunnel of wind torpedoed toward them. Sasuke and Sakura escaped on one side while Naruto and Yuki were blown in another direction. Yuki quickly maneuvered herself and hid under some bushes while Naruto was thrown elsewhere. Once everything was quiet again Yuki rose from the bushes and tried to find her friends. She felt an unsettling presence and darted back down to the ground. After a while she crawled under the brush to find Sasuke and Sakura. She finally came to an open area but both Sakura and Sasuke were pale with bruises all over them. They looked to be scared stiff as the grass ninja came toward them. _What's wrong with them? _She thought scared. _If they don't move they'll die!! Wake up you two!!_

Sasuke seemed to be snapping out of it and tried to move his arm. The grass ninja threw two kunai knives at the two genin. Before Yuki thought of anything her hand grabbed a kunai out of her ninja pack and threw it at the enemy kunai. Just as the impact occurred Sasuke had managed to take out a kunai of his own and stab his leg to wake himself up. He then grabbed Sakura and the two escaped to the canopy of the trees. The grass ninja looked over at Yuki's hiding place and threw a kunai. A _thunk _was heard but when she removed the brush a tree limb received the knife. "Clever witch." She sneered.

The three met on a tree limb high in a nearby tree. Sakura still looked to be in shock while Sasuke was on the lookout. Yuki managed to join them and landed in front of them. "Is she gone?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Answered Yuki. "As soon as I threw my kunai I fled." Something caught Sasuke's attention and he looked away. Sakura noticed his leg and she said, "S-Sasuke, your leg is-?" Sasuke quickly put a hand over her mouth to quiet her. Yuki, with wide eyes, looked in Sasuke's direction. After a while Yuki noticed Sakura's mumbling. Yuki turned to quiet her but she saw the reason. A giant snake was staring at her straight in her face. Together both Sakura and Yuki shouted, "Sasuke!" He turned and saw the large reptile. Before the snake could crush them in its mouth the group fled to another branch. Sakura and Sasuke were on one branch while Yuki was on another on the other side of the area. When Yuki reached her spot she saw the snake attack Sasuke who threw a fray of projectiles at the reptile screaming, "Stay away!"

The shuriken implanted themselves in the creatures head and the monster was vanquished. Before the group had a chance to relax they could hear a subtle laugh coming from the snake. The woman rose from the snake's corpse saying, "You really are a feisty one." While she was laughing Yuki threw her kunai chain and was able to swing toward the woman and kick her over to another tree. Yuki landed on the snake's body and tugged on the chain to bring her weapon back to her. "Sasuke!" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki!" Sasuke yelled back. "Don't be stupid! You don't know what she's capable of!"

"So what should I do, just let you die?!" Yuki called back. "Sorry, but I'm not _that_ cold!"

The woman came from the darkness of the forest and kicked Yuki back to another branch of another tree. While in mid-air, Yuki was able to throw her weapon into a tree branch and swing herself around the large trunk. Yuki was able to come around and attempted to kick the woman from behind but she saw her before the impact was made. The woman dodged Yuki's attack and grabbed the chain and pulled Yuki back. The woman pulled out a kunai knife and stabbed Yuki in the heart. Sasuke screamed as his friend was impaled but then he stopped as the form changed into another log. "What the…?" said the woman. She was suddenly punched under the chin and knocked into the air as Yuki came out from under the snake's skin. Yuki, then, pulled on the woman to bring her down to her level and Yuki tornado-kicked the woman back into the forest. When Yuki landed she laughed, "Earth-style: groundhog jutsu. Courtesy of my sensei!"

There was a long silence and Sasuke began to think that the woman was actually dead. "Sasuke!" he looked up and saw Sakura waving at him from high above. "Nice job, Yuki!!" Sakura cheered. Yuki looked up at Sakura and then at Sasuke. They both smiled until the same familiar laugh came from the darkness. "Foolish girl." Said the voice. A tornado of wind knocked Yuki back to another tree with such force that the impact knocked her out. She plopped onto the branch below with a loud thud. Yuki tried her best to keep the darkness from clouding her eyes but it was too much for her.


	9. Yuki and Sakura vs The Sound Three

_**Hey guys! So, just because I love you all so much, I am posting this chapter early! Yay for that! I am also going to start looking at posting the D Gray Man fanfiction. Hopefully it will receive just as much love as Snow Falling on Konoha. ^_^**_

**8. Yuki and Sakura vs. the Sound Three**

Yuki woke up on a strange cave with a wet towel on her head. She rose up from her place on the ground to observe her surroundings. Naruto and Sasuke were lying next to her with towels over their heads as well. "What the hell happened?" she asked herself. She suddenly remembered the events with the strange woman and quickly maneuvered herself into a defensive position. _What happened to that woman? What happened to us? _She turned her gaze to Naruto and thought, _When did you finally show up?_

"Ger off of me you little brat!" A voice came from outside of the cave. Yuki grabbed her weapon and stealthily snuck toward the mouth of the small cave. She peeked around the corner and noticed that Sakura was pinning a strange shinobi to the ground and Rock Lee was unconscious close to the cave. "What the hell…?!" Yuki shouted.

"Well, what have we here?" said another strange ninja in a straw cape. Yuki laughed inside because he looked like a farmer mummy. Yuki gave him a disgusted look saying, "I am a justifier!" she growled. "You will _pay _for what you all have done to Sakura-chan!" Yuki swung her weapon around her body and sneered, "Bring it on, nancy!" As the man began to walk toward her, accepting her challenge, Yuki yelled to Sakura, "Sakura-chan! You can pull back! I can take care of these jokers. You've done enough."

Sakura quickly rolled away from the boy and stopped next to Lee. "Be careful, Yuki-chan!" she cried. "They're a lot tougher than they look!"

"Heh, that's right, girly." Laughed Sakura's victim. "You'd better give up if you know what's good for you."

"Just try it, scumbag!" Yuki glared. "I'll rip you and your friends a new hole if _you _don't hand over your scroll and leave!"

"My, my." Said the mummy. "She's quite spirited, Zaku. This should be fun."

"Yeah." Laughed Zaku. "We haven't had a good challenge in a long time, Dosu." The boy charged forward in an attempt to punch Yuki but she disappeared before the impact was made. Yuki reappeared behind him and tornado-kicked him in the head, sending him flying. Dosu was next to try an attempt but Yuki effortlessly blocked the attack with her arm and flipped over him. Dosu raised his sleeve revealing a strange instrument with holes. He tried to punch Yuki but she leaned back so much that her head almost hit the ground. She sprung back up and laughed, "Ha! Maybe you should uncover that other eye 'cause you were _way _off!" Yuki suddenly felt sick and she hunched over regurgitating. _What the hell?! _She thought. _What was that about? Is it because of that weird woman? _

"This is a special instrument of mine." Said Dosu. "You remember it from you four-eyed friend don't you?"

Yuki suddenly remembered seeing the weapon before the exams started. _That's where I've seen it before! _She rose to meet him and laughed while wiping her mouth. "You think you'll win this exam through cheap tricks like that? You've got to be kidding me." She raised her fingers to her lips while closing her eyes. After a short while, she opened them revealing the Soshigan laughing, "How do you like this!?" She put her hands to the ground and shouted, "Earthen Element! Quake of Fear!" The ground from underneath Dosu began to climb up his leg. Dosu noticed that the earth was not trying to swallow him, he was become one with it. While watching the show Yuki smiled and thought, _its working! When I flipped into the air I was able to implant soil onto his cloths. With that soil, I was able to draw my chakra into his body and use a genjutsu to make him think that he was petrifying! Ha! That should stall him for a while. _Yuki turned on her heels and walked back toward Sakura but was suddenly sent flying toward her. Yuki landed on top of Sakura and looked back at what had pushed her. Zaku was standing in front of Dosu with his palms wide open. Small holes could be seen in the middle of each palm.

"What the heck is that?" asked Yuki.

"My special power." Zaku sneered. "Ready for more?" Another burst of energy was fired and Yuki tried to dodge it but the attack still grazed her arms. "You can't dodge what you can't see, babe!"

_Damn it! _Thought Yuki. _I can't dodge these attacks no matter what I do! Is this the power of Sound Shinobi? _In desperation, Yuki pulled out one of her kunai knives and charged at him. When she was about three feet away from him when she flipped into the air until she was staring at him from upside-down. She hurled the kunai at him but he quickly thrust up one of his palms and deflected the knife and sent her flying higher into the air. The knife flew and gave her a large gash on her side. She hit the ground hard on her side and she gasped for air. _Damn! _She thought. _I got careless. _She tried to lift herself up but her ribs hurt with every move and her ankle sent a shot of pain through her body. _I sprained my ankle! _She screamed inside. _This isn't good. Now I know why papa was so concerned with not letting my guard down. Sorry, Father…I failed. _As she watched her murderer come forward she closed her eyes and screamed inside, _Sorry, Kocha, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura…Sasuke._

She heard a thud and opened her eyes. Three people stood in front of her with their arms spread apart. "W-what the-?" said Yuki as she looked up at Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"You didn't think we'd let you guys have _all _the fun, did you?" laughed Ino.

"Man, why do we have to bother with these guys? What a pain!" grumbled Shikamaru.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Yuki.

"We obviously didn't come for lunch!" said Choji.

"This is my only chance to one-up Miss Billboard Brow and win Sasuke's heart!" said Ino. "You guys just sit back and relax."

"He'd never fall for you Ino-Pig!" Shouted Sakura.

"We have to face three more clowns?" complained Zaku. "Man, what a nuisance."

"Well, you don't have to fight." Said their female companion. "If this is such a bore for you."

"Tch." Said Zaku. "Don't test me Kin. Let's just get their scroll and end this already."

"We're not here for the scroll," said Dosu. "We're here to test Uchiha."

"What do you want with Sasuke?" demanded Yuki.

"We were sent by our Lord to test his abilities." Said Zaku. "Since he's out cold, it would be in our best interest to take him out right now."

"Yeah." Said Zaku. "Eliminate the competition and win our Lord's favor."

"What do you mean?" asked Ino. "Who is your 'Lord?'"

"We didn't come here to chat!" roared Zaku. "Let's finish this and get what we came to do!"

The three sound ninja charged while Ino's team charged back. Yuki couldn't watch the battle, fore she was focused on Sasuke. _Test his abilities? _She thought. _What the hell happened to Sasuke while I was asleep? _After a long while the battle stopped and Ino's team was on the ground. Dosu readied another attack but a familiar voice came from the tree behind Sakura.

"That is enough." Sasuke walked from the grotto with purple flames dancing around him. He stopped at Sakura's side and looked at both her and Yuki. "Who did this to you?" he asked them.

"Heh!" laughed Zaku. "That would be me." Sasuke's eyes immediately turned cold and still. Yuki could feel a great evil coming from him. _It's just like when we saw Keeta and that grass woman! _She thought. _What is this? Sasuke, what happened to you? _

"It was a big mistake messing with my teammates." Sneered Sasuke. "Now you'll pay the price."

"Oh really?" laughed Zaku. "Let's see you do something about it!"

"Zaku!" shouted Dosu. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You worry too much Dosu." Laughed Zaku. "I'll have this kid down for the count in three seconds." Ignoring his teammate's plea Zaku charged at Sasuke and shot waves of energy from his palms. In the blink of an eye Sasuke appeared behind him with his arms in his hands. Sasuke held him to the ground with his foot and had an evil sneer. Yuki only watched in horror as black markings began to crawl around his body. Sakura looked just as horrified.

"Sasuke!!" shouted Yuki. "What are you doing!? Are you crazy?"

"W-what are you doing?" asked Zaku in pain.

"You seem to be attached to these arms of yours." Sasuke sneered and with a violent scream and pop from Zaku, Sasuke pulled Zaku's arms out of their sockets. Sakura cringed but Yuki continued to watch in anger. _You're not the Sasuke I know. _She thought.

"Sasuke!!" screamed Sakura. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and backed away from the unconscious Sound genin. Dosu and Kin walked toward Zaku and picked him up saying, "We recognize your abilities, Uchiha. Now we see why He chose you. Farewell."

When the sound ninja left Sasuke turned and looked at the others. They were all staring at him strangely. "What happened?" he asked.

"It was nothing." Said Ino. She turned to Sakura and said, "Hey, Sakura! Let me fix your hair." As she walked away Sasuke turned to Yuki who stood there with her hands clenched into fists. Her eyes were cold as she stared back. He could see fear in her eyes but he knew she was trying hard to hide it. Yuki was never one to show fear or grief.

After a while Naruto awoke from his sleep and the others left them in silence. Naruto looked around asking, "What's going on? Why is Sakura's hair short?"

"Oh!" laughed Sakura. "I just wanted to try something different. Plus, it was getting in the way too much. Do you like it?"

"Yeah!" smiled Naruto. He looked over at Yuki who was staring blankly at the sky. "Yuki?" he asked. Yuki snapped out of her trance and stared at Naruto.

"Hm?" she said.

"You were just in a trance." He said. "What's going on with everybody?"

"It's just been a long couple of days." Said Sasuke, grabbing the heaven scroll that Dosu left behind. "We're all fatigued from fighting that grass ninja and the other ninjas."

"You got that right." Naruto agreed.

Yuki looked at the ground silent then stared up at the sky again. The hue was turning a bright pink as the sun went down. _Kocha, what should I do? How can I help Sasuke? That power, it was frightening. What was it?_

* * * * * * * * *

The sky was cloudless as Kocha stared down the stone faces of the past Hokage of the Leaf Village. She stared and examined each face to understand just what the Hokage meant to the people of this village and just what was next for them. After a while Kocha took a deep breath and sat down laying her sword next to her. She crossed her legs and just stared into the sky. She began to wonder how Naruto and the others were doing on their exams. _Yuki is strong. She will be fine. She's had a strong teacher. _

"Enjoying the scenery?" asked an elderly voice. Kocha turned her head to see the Fourth Hokage staring back at her. This was her first time actually meeting the leader of the village so, out of respect, Kocha turned onto her knees and bowed her head. "Kakashi was right." He laughed. "You really are as straight as an arrow."

"I believe this is the first time we have met, Lord Hokage." Kocha said. "Forgive me if I have portrayed any disrespect."

"It is quite alright." Said the Hokage taking his smoke pipe out of his mouth. "You may stop with the formalities. You are a rouge ninja, correct?"

"Yes." Kocha answered. "However, I wish no harm upon your village. In fact…" Kocha rose to her feet and picked up her sword. "Lord Hokage, if it is alright with you, I would like to join your ninja forces."

The Hokage stared long at the stone faces as he pondered her question. "You are a mother figure for the girl Yuki, am I right?" he asked after a while. Kocha stared at him and nodded. "As I thought." The Hokage turned his back on her and began to walk away. He stopped and stared up at the sky. "You know that by joining the ninja army, your life will be at risk every day. Should you die, Yuki will grieve for losing two mothers."

"I have trained in the ninja way ever since I was young." Kocha bowed. "I will not go down as easily as one may think."

"You also have a power that not many have acquired." Said the Hokage suddenly. "It is a forbidden jutsu that you possess is it not?" Kocha was taken aback by his knowledge. "I can tell by the look of your eyes. I know that it was His doing. Kakashi has told me about your sister and how she suffers a similar fate."

"I know now that it is too late for my sister." Kocha said clutching her fists. "All I have now is Yuki and this village. I will do everything in my power to protect this village, even if you neglect to take me in. I have seen the kindness of this village and it is not easily found in this land. I must protect that kindness at all costs."

"That is not all is it?" asked the Hokage smiling. "You wish to protect something else."

Kocha stared at him puzzled. He only shook his head saying, "Never mind. I admire your resolve to protect my village. I can tell that you posses extremely powerful skills that even most of my jounin only wish they could see. It would be my pleasure to allow such a skilled Kunoichi within the village's defenses."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Kocha bowed. "I will not fail you."

"It is not me that you will be protecting, but my people."

"Of course." Kocha slipped her sword back onto her back. "I shall stop by your office tomorrow for any missions you may have." As she walked away she could feel a sense of pride and belonging that she had not felt since her family fell. At last, Kocha had a place to call Home once again.


	10. The Tower Trials

_**Greetings again, readers! So, I'm pretty sure that this chapter is one of the longest yet, be happy! Also, thank you to aireagle92 for putting me on their Favorites and their Alerts. That makes me all kinds of happy and I need to be happy because bad times are coming in the form of projects that are due. Happy Reading!**_

**9. The Tower Trials**

The next morning the group headed toward the tower trying to find an earth scroll. After a while the group ran into Kabuto who was heading toward the tower to meet up with his teammates. He decided to help them in their search. Their journey took them to an area where the tower could clearly be seen. They kept moving but they were not getting any closer. Finally, Kabuto pointed out that it was a genjutsu. The caster appeared and Naruto tried to attack him but he seemed to be made of a black gel. After a long while the moon hung high in the sky and the group was extremely tired from fighting. The real caster showed himself but was caught in the group's trap. The group that he was fighting was only clones of Naruto. Sasuke and the others appeared behind him and managed to obtain his scroll. Proud of their accomplishment, Naruto and the others raced to the tower just in time. The group thanked Kabuto and went through their separate doors.

"This is awesome!" said Naruto. "We made it just in time!"

"Hey, guys!" said Yuki pointing to a large mural on the wall. "Take a look at this."

Sakura stepped forward and read the words out loud, "'If you do not possess Heaven gain knowledge and prepare, if you do not posses Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. By opening both scrolls, you shall learn the true path. This is the secret of…' The rest of it is blank?"

"What is this supposed to mean?" complained Naruto.

"To prepare by gaining knowledge from Heaven?" pondered Yuki. "I wonder." She thought back to when she was training one on one with Kakashi. He was teaching her how to throw shuriken properly but she continued to miss. Because she was still so young, she began to cry saying, "I can't do it! I'll never become a ninja!" Kakashi knelt down beside her and put a comforting hand on her head and smiled.

"You'll get it Yuki." He encouraged. "Just remember, look to the Heavens for knowledge, but the Earth holds your strength."

_Kakashi must have gone through this too. _She thought. "Maybe we should open the scrolls now." She suggested.

"Good idea," said Sasuke. "Naruto, Sakura; if you would?"

"Got it," nodded Sakura. The two of them opened the scrolls to reveal strange markings and incantations. "What is this?" asked Sakura.

"This looks like…"said Yuki.

"Guys, throw them down, now!" ordered Sasuke. "It's a summoning!"

Afraid, the two threw the Earth and Heaven scrolls on the ground and watched as smoke began to billow out of them. Once the smoke cleared a figure stood on top of the scrolls. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he began to jump for joy.

"Iruka-sensei!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here as a witness of your squad's victory over the exam." He smiled. "Congratulations! You all made it to the tower just in time. You pass!" As the group cheered Iruka also said, "As a reward, I'd like to take you all out for ramen but I'm afraid that there is still another task you all need to complete."

"Another task?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes," said Iruka. "I can't tell you but it won't happen until all of the teams have arrived here at the tower."

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they had a chance to relax. Out of curiosity, she asked, "Iruka-sensei, what does that mural mean?"

Iruka turned around and said, "Oh, that? That was put there by the first Hokage. It means that those of you who have knowledge, that would be you Sakura, should learn to train to obtain physical strength. Those who harness physical power, Naruto, should train and study their minds so that they may think critically as well as fight."

"But, what's that missing part supposed to mean?" asked Naruto.

"That is for you all to fill in yourselves." Iruka smiled. "Each ninja must find their own path towards self realization and figure out what it is that they need to accomplish."

While they all waited for the other teams to arrive Yuki couldn't help but ask Iruka, "How's Kocha-sensei doing?"

"Kocha's been up and about already." He smiled proudly. "She's been anxious to see how you guys are doing. In fact, the Hokage welcomed her as a Leaf Village Jounin!"

"Really!?" said Naruto. "That's awesome!!"

"I'm so proud of her!" said Sakura. Sasuke only stared in shock. _How could she heal from a wound that fast and make it as a jounin? She must be inhuman! _

Once all of the squads had assembled, they all formed a giant block and stared at the Hokage who was standing in front of them on a large stage. Lined up in single file were all of the Jounin who had taught each squad. Yuki noticed Kakashi standing next to Kurenai and tried to wave but she felt a cold shiver through her body. She looked around to find what the presence was. There, in the back line closest to the door was Keeta without any scratches on her body. Her eyes seemed more beast-like than before. Every cell in Yuki's body seemed to fill with fire as she remembered all of the pain Keeta had caused Kocha and the rest of her squad. It took every bit of strength just to keep herself from attacking her. She looked ahead and stared at Kakashi who seemed to have notice her as well.

The Hokage stepped forward and spread his arms saying, "I congratulate all of you on succeeding the second exam! You have all done extremely well however, due to the mass number of you we must hold a type of elimination round to reduce the numbers. In your current condition, you must face an opponent until only one of you stands. However, these matches will not be to-the-death, since this was a last-minute decision. Your masters have assembled here to step in whenever they feel that their student does not have the strength to continue. Anko shall explain the rest."

The Hokage stepped back and allowed Anko to step forward. "A proctor will now go around and give each of you a number. This number will help us decide who will face who. We will then randomly select numbers and those two genin will face each other. Remember, this is not a to-the-death match but that does not mean you can't give it everything you've got. Do your best no matter what!"

When the proctor came around to Yuki she put her hand in the jar and pulled out a slip of paper. The paper read "5" and she became puzzled. _What the hell does this mean? _She looked over at Naruto who held the same look. Once the last genin was given a slip of paper a large screen appeared on the back wall. A tournament chart appeared and numbers were being shuffled within the empty slots. Once the numbers stopped Yuki noticed that she was paired with number 8, whoever that was. "Alright you maggots!" cried Anko. "First up is numbers 3 and 7!! Those two will remain on the floor! Everyone else, report to your trainers!"

Everyone began to walk away but Yuki noticed that Sasuke was not moving. She knew why and put a hand on his shoulder asking, "Will you be alright?"

Sasuke turned and looked into her eyes. She could read that he was uncertain of the outcome but he would still do his best. "I'll be fine. Go back to Kakashi. He must be worried about you."

"He's worried about you two, numb nuts!" Yuki joked. "Just do your best, okay?"

"Right," Sasuke smiled.

Yuki smiled back and ran to join Naruto and Sakura who were waiting by the stairs. The three ran up the stairs to their sensei where they found him leaning up against the wall, staring at Sasuke.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted. Kakashi smiled when he saw the others. Yuki bolted past Naruto and stopped in front of Kakashi. She stared at him straight in the eye for a time then he smiled saying, "She's fine."

"Good!" Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. "Is she coming?"

"She's on a mission right now." Kakashi answered. "She will come when she's finished."

Naruto looked over the railing to see who Sasuke was up against. It looked like he was up against one of Kabuto's team members. _Speaking of Kabuto,_ Naruto thought. _Where is he? He's going to get eliminated if he doesn't show up!_

"Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura. "Do you know a man named Kabuto?"

Kakashi's eye widened a little as he responded, "What about him?"

"I can seem to find him anywhere. He helped us out in the forest. Do you know where he went?"

"Immediately after departing from your group he told the proctors that he was unfit to continue to the next round. The Hokage allowed him to leave with the chance to participate in the next exam season"

"Poor Kabuto." Said Yuki. "It must have been tough on him. But why are his teammates still here?"

"The decision to leave was one of his own. It has no effect on the team. Just the person themselves."

"Wait, you mean that from now on we're not on squads?"asked Naruto.

"For the rest of the exams, no." Kakashi crossed his arms. "Don't worry, though. If you make it through these rounds, I know you guys can make it through the next exam. I have faith in all of you."

"Thanks, Sensei!" blushed Sakura.

The three ran over to the railing to watch Sasuke fight his opponent. As the proctor gave the rules, Sasuke and his opponent seemed to be exchanging words but they could not be heard. With a wave of the proctor's hand, the two began to fight like ravage dogs. During the fight the three cheered for their friend. Yuki looked over at Keeta and noticed that she was watching the show with some interest. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against the wall with her twin swords tied onto her lower back. She felt that she was being watched and stared directly at Yuki.

Yuki turned away quickly and watched the battle. While she watched Sasuke launch his enemy into the air Yuki thought, _I'll make you pay for what you did to Kocha, so help me-_"!" Yuki noticed the same black markings appeared on Sasuke's body as he began to pummel his enemy while they were still in the air. Yuki could see the dark energy around Sasuke's body but everyone else seemed to be oblivious to it. The energy began to form a terrifying figure like a dragon or some demon. The beast roared as the ninja fell to the ground creating a crater. Yuki stepped back holding her head and breathing heavily. Kakashi ran to her asking, "What's wrong, Yuki?"

"I-it's nothing." She sighed as sweat began to run down her face. "I'm just worn out from the forest."

"Do you think you can continue through your match?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course!" Yuki said laughing. "I'm not frail!"

"You're right." Kakashi smiled.

"Oh no!!" shrieked Sakura. "Sasuke!! Something's wrong with Sasuke!"

"What?" Yuki ran back to the railing and noticed that he was breathing heavily on the ground on one knee. _It's that damn mark! _She though. Kakashi jumped over the railing and ran over to Sasuke. As he ran to him he noticed a strange mark glowing on his shoulder. _As I thought. _Thought Kakashi. He scooped up Sasuke just as the proctor announced his victory. The Hokage nodded at Kakashi who nodded toward him in turn. Before leaving Kakashi looked up at the three and smiled.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"You were passed out when it happened," started Sakura. "that weird ninja attacked Sasuke and left a strange mark on his shoulder."

"Is that what happened just now?" asked Naruto.

Yuki gripped her weapon tightly as she noticed that Keeta was staring after Kakashi, grinning. Her sharp K-nine-like teeth slightly overlapped her lower lip as she turned over toward Yuki. _Damn you! _Yuki thought. _What is it that you want!? _

"Next up!" shouted the proctor. "Numbers 1 and 10 please enter the battle floor!"

* * * * * * * *

"You sure this'll help?" joked Sasuke.

"That's a curse mark on your shoulder." Said Kakashi drawing a large sealing incantation on the floor with his blood. "I need to seal it before it sucks up any more of your chakra. Just sit still."

"Tch," laughed Sasuke. "If you say so."

Kakashi stood behind Sasuke and made a few strange hand signs. With the final one formed, he said, "Ninja art: Cursed Sealing Jutsu!" The marks on the floor began to move with a life of their own and made their way toward Sasuke. The marks slithered up his body and forced their way into the curse mark on his shoulder. Sasuke cried out in pain as the dark power was sealed away. Once the ceremony was over Sasuke fell onto his side and began to fall in and out of consciousness. Before the darkness took him, Sasuke heard Kakashi say, "That seal is only as strong as you are. Give into the mark just a little bit and it will dispel. Never let your guard down."

Kakashi looked at his unconscious student with great sympathy. _You've been through hell, Sasuke. _As he began to walk toward Sasuke he heard a hissy laugh. Kakashi turned around, startled and demanded, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"My, how you've grown little Kakashi Hatake," came the hiss again. Kakashi spotted a black form in the back of the room. The figure moved and came into the torchlight. The man had a pasty face and eyes like a snake. His eyes were surrounded in a purple paint and his hair was black and oily.

"Orochimaru!" Kakashi said shocked.

"It's been quite a while, Kakashi." Orochimaru laughed. "Tell me, how is that spirited daughter of yours?"

"You leave her out of this!" Kakashi demanded as he summoned his Lightning Blade jutsu.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of adding her…yet. My main interest is with that boy you're hiding there."

"What do you want with Sasuke?"

"I believe that is a matter only discussed between me and my subordinates." Orochimaru began to walk closer. "I can add you if you wish. I'm sure Kocha would appreciate having a friend at her side along with her sister."

"What?" Kakashi rose a little.

"Oh my!" Orochimaru put a hand on his cheek as he smiled. "She didn't tell you? It's bad for lovers to keep secrets…don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kocha was with me for a time." Orochimaru said raising his palms in the air. "She and her sister were quite a powerful team. Kocha abandoned us to gain more power. You see, she wishes nothing more than to gain as much power as necessary. Even with my curse mark she continues to look for more power. Her thirst never ends."

"No…" Kakashi was taken aback. He remembered the words she said to him before he left for the exams. _ "__I am here to protect Yuki and those dear to her."_ _Could she have lied to me?_

"Poor little Kakashi." Taunted Orochimaru. "Heartbroken? Don't worry. Once Yuki hears the news she'll most likely be the most heartbroken…if she's still alive."

"What?!" Kakashi growled.

"I'm sure that Kocha is biding her time until she is able to use Yuki's Soshigan ability. I'd keep a closer eye on her than the boy."

"Forget it!" Kakashi hissed. "I'm not buying your stories and I'm most definitely not handing over Sasuke! Leave, Orochimaru, before one of us dies here!"

"Very well." Said Orochimaru. "You'll just have to see Kocha's truth with your own eyes. I'm sure Keeta would love a showdown with the one she's been fighting all these years. Know this, Kakashi; That boy _will _come to me, whether you like it or not." Orochimaru lifted his hand into the air and a swirling smoke teleported him to some unknown destination.

As he stared after him Kakashi could not help but ponder Orochimaru words. He turned to Sasuke and sighed. Once he lifted up his student from the ground he proceeded to the medical wing. Once the nurses took Sasuke in Kakashi walked back to the tower. On his way he saw a black dash go across his vision. He looked but saw nothing. His heart suddenly felt heavy and it began to ache a little. _What the…? _Kakashi began to run as fast as he could to the tower.

* * *

After the last few battles Yuki waited patiently for her turn. Sakura and Naruto fought their matches brilliantly; however, Sakura had to face Ino. Both matched each other's strength but due to that, they both knocked each other unconscious and were unable to continue. Due to this outcome they were both disqualified from the third exam. During Naruto's match against Kiba, Naruto was at his best, according to Yuki. He was able to think lightning fast and use Kiba's senses against him. With Kiba's defeat Naruto was able to move on to the next round.

Now the three of them were looking at the board waiting for the next round match-ups. Yuki was crossing her fingers hoping that she would be next in line. Her wish came true as the first name read Yuki's number. The next number had all three gasping. There in green was the number 15. Keeta began to make her way down to the floor. _Good! _Thought Yuki. _Time to give that cat some pay back! _As Yuki began to walk down to the floor, Sakura and Naruto grabbed her shoulder.

"Be careful." Cautioned Sakura.

"Who knows what kind of tricks she'll pull?" Added Naruto.

"I'm on it." Said Yuki pulling out her weapon. The two met face to face at last. Yuki could see the same beastly glare that Kocha held. Somehow, though, these eyes seemed more beastly and untamed. "Keep it clean, ladies." Said the proctor. As the proctor walked away, Keeta hissed, "Looks like 'daddy' isn't here to save you this time, Little Mouse."

"I don't need him looking over my shoulder." Yuki countered. "Besides, I'll be able to beat you easily. Only cowardly ninja use hostages to lure their prey."

"We'll see about that." She purred as she drew her twin blades. The two stared each other down as they waited for each other to make a move. Yuki finally became anxious and threw her weapon toward Keeta. She effortlessly blocked the attack and darted behind Yuki and kicked her into the air. _She's fast! _Yuki thought as she flew higher into the air. Keeta suddenly appeared above her and threw her heel into Yuki's gut, launching her back down to the concrete floor. Yuki rose up and stared at Keeta who landed gracefully on the floor. Keeta grinned, showing her k-nines and pulling out two kunai-knives.

Yuki sensed that something was horribly wrong. She summoned her Soshigan in order to see the unseen. Yuki could sense some kind of chemical on the metal. _What is that? _Yuki thought. _It's like the metal is covered in some type of potion. _Keeta threw the kunai knives at Yuki but Yuki was able to dodge them fluently. _This isn't right. _Yuki thought to herself. _She's not aiming for any vital points. What is she thinking? _Yuki blocked a fifth attack from Keeta's kunai and landed on the ground saying, "Enough of this game!" Yuki began to channel some of her chakra to her weapon as she spun the blade in a circle. Yuki, then, closed her eyes and began to channel dark energy into the blade. Keeta watched as the blade and the chain formed a black circle of chakra. Keeta readied herself and prepared to be attacked.

"What is that?" asked Sakura. "Is that Yuki's own technique?"

"It has to be!" said Naruto. "I've never seen anything like it before." _Come on, Kakashi-sensei! Your daughter needs you and you're worried about Sasuke?!_

"Secret-Art!" Yuki shouted. "Demon Windmill!" As the blade spun faster and faster Yuki loosened the chain as it was sucked up by the huge black disk forming in her left hand. Once it was all absorbed into the disk, Yuki threw it as if it were a giant shuriken. Keeta dodged the attack but it seemed to follow her every move. Keeta tried throwing kunai at it but the metal was absorbed into it. Without watching where she was going, Keeta slammed into the wall and the attack hit her dead on. When the smoke cleared Yuki's blade was lodged in Keeta's chest as the chain was wrapped all around her body. Yuki cautiously crept toward the body and examined. Yuki's eyes widened and before she could move away, a strange force threw her across the arena.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and Sakura just in time to see Yuki fly across the room. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know!" said Sakura shocked. "Keeta was just hit by a powerful attack but-"

"She survived?!" Naruto growled.

Keeta's eyes were now glowing with a yellow hue and her pupils were slit like a cat's. She grabbed the blade with her cat-like hands and broke the chain with some unseen force. The air in the room changed from competition to a sense of life and death. Yuki opened her eyes to see orange chakra swirling around Keeta. There was something strange happening and Yuki's heart began to beat with fear. _Daddy, I'm scared! _She cried in her head. _This isn't supposed to happen! I've never seen anything like this! _Yuki began to shake so bad that she could hardly move her legs.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto. "My heart's pounding like crazy!"

"Yuki!" cried Sakura. "You have to get up! Don't let her get to you!"

"Sakura-chan…" Yuki looked up at her best friend then back at Keeta. _I don't have any weapons other than my kunai knives. I'll just have to stick with them and my tai-jutsu. _Yuki rose to her feet and stared down Keeta who was advancing closer. "I am _not _afraid of you!" she bellowed. Keeta continued her evil sneer as she walked silently closer. "You may think you can scare me with this weird genjutsu, but I'm not falling for it!" Yuki made a hand sign and shouted, "Release!" Yuki opened her eyes again and noticed that nothing had changed. Instead, Keeta ran toward her and made a slashing motion that went from Yuki's lower left hip to her upper right shoulder. The slash caused Yuki to fly back and hit the wall. Yuki crashed back to the floor and moved her head up to see Keeta walking closer again. With her Soshigan Yuki could see Keeta's chakra form a frightening shape. Above her was the evil look of a giant tiger ready for the kill.

"This is bad!" said Anko. "That woman is a demon! Lord Hokage, we must stop this match!"

"I agree." Said the Hokage. "Asuma, save Hatake!" he ordered. "The rest of you, restrain Keeta!"

"Yes, sir!" said the Ninja. Just as the ninja began to charge Keeta emitted an evil growl and with an upward thrust of her palms, a strange shield was formed around the arena perimeter. The ninja that tried to jump in were immediately thrown back. With a roar of triumph Keeta sneered back at her prey but was shocked to see that she was gone. Before Keeta could think, she felt a strong force hit her in the right side of her face. She flew back and slammed into her own shield. When she rose back up rubbing her face she cursed as Kakashi stood in the center of the battlefield holding Yuki in his arms.

"You bastard!" She hissed. "How did you get passed my shield?!"

"I jumped in before you even started." He said mockingly. Cheers rained from Sakura and Naruto. The other participants cheered as well. Even Gaara seemed intrigued by the events.

"This is _my _hunt, vermin!" Keeta stalked closer. "You have no right to interfere!"

"You obviously didn't hear the rules." Kakashi waved a finger. "If the trainers of the participant feel that further conflict is unnecessary, they may jump in at any time during the match.' I think Yuki's had enough so that would mean that I have a say in all of this. You on the other hand are obviously using a forbidden jutsu and that is cause for elimination of the exams."

"You think I'm here to become a Chunin?" Keeta began to laugh heartily. "Fool! That's not even close."

"What are you here for, then?" Kakashi asked. "What do you want with Yuki?"

"I see no reason to tell the likes of you." Keeta made a few hand signs and a fireball was launched out of her mouth as she chanted, "Fire-style: Fire Bomb jutsu!" Kakashi quickly dodged the attack before the ball exploded. He was thrown against the shield but he held Yuki close to his body to keep her from further harm. As Kakashi fell to his knees he could hear kunai cutting through the air. He quickly rolled away from the sound just before the two kunai knives hit him. _She wasn't aiming for any vital points._ Kakashi noticed. _Is she toying with me? _He looked up and saw that she was walking toward them flicking a knife in the air and catching it.

"You move around too much." She smirked. "You should really learn to SIT STILL!" In the blink of an eye a barrage of kunai knives were thrown at Kakashi and Yuki. He knew that he could not escape the barrage with Yuki still in his arms so he quickly tossed her away just as the kunai hit his limbs. Kakashi was now pinned to the wall with the kunai knives in his arms and legs. As he watched Keeta step closer he could feel the feeling in his limbs beginning to fade away. _What's happening to me? My limbs are going numb._

"Kakashi-sensei! Yuki-chan!!" shouted Naruto. "What's going on here? Why isn't Kakashi-sensei moving?"

"It's her!" growled Sakura. "It has to be."

Kakashi stared down his adversary helpless to even stand on his own two feet. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" he growled.

"Are you that eager to die?" Keeta asked looming over him. "That proves how week your village is."

"You take that back!!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura quickly covered his mouth and pulled him back.

"He's a spirited one." Keeta huffed as she glanced over her shoulder. "I'll be back for him."

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"Like I said before, I see no reason to answer your questions. Now as for your first one," She leaned down and put a hand on his cheek. "I may still need you for collateral, _dear _one. In case, _she_ causes any trouble."

_Yuki! _Kakashi thought. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

"You're in no position to be handing out orders." Keeta stood up and began to walk toward Yuki. Mid way, she stopped and looked up at Gaara. Kankuro and Tamari stood behind him as if they were ready to protect him. Keeta and Gaara stared each other down until Keeta looked away and continued toward Yuki. Ignoring Kakashi's orders, Keeta stopped in front of the unconscious Yuki and stared down on her. "Time to go home, Princess." As she bent down an unseen force rammed into her chin and sent her flying into the air. While in the air, Keeta felt a heel dig into her gut and she was launched into her shield-wall once again. She plopped to the floor breathing heavily as she saw a figure dressed in black land in front of Yuki.

"Kocha." Keeta cursed. "You're still alive?"

"I won't be killed by the likes of you." Kocha roared. "I'll make you pay dearly for what you have done to Yuki and her father." Kocha turned sideways and put her hand on the handle of her sword, Buru-yami. "Come to me." She growled.

"Tch." Keeta said getting up and wiping the blood from her mouth. "I don't have time for this. I'll just leave it to them for now." She dispelled her barrier and began to run out when she stopped at the door saying, "She will come with us and you will be able to do nothing about it when the time comes. You can't protect everyone, Kocha. And when you slip, I'll be there and I'll make you pay."

"Coward." Kocha whispered as Keeta disappeared. She turned her attention toward Yuki and Kakashi who were being observed by the medical ninja. Yuki awoke with a start saying, "What the hell?! Where did that cat run off to?! I'm gonna beat the crap out of her!!"

Kocha could not help but smile at her spirit. She turned toward Kakashi who was trying to stand but he could not find the strength. She walked over to him and held out her hand laughing, "Need a lift?"

"You know about this more than I do." Kakashi admitted. "What is this?"

Kocha bent down and held Kakashi's shoulder tightly as she pulled out the kunai. "It's a skill that Keeta has always known how to do. She is gifted when it comes to potions and poisons. She applies this poisons whenever she wants someone alive or to buy herself time."

"Is there a cure?" Kakashi asked.

"It wears off after a time." Kocha stood and waved to Naruto and Sakura to come down. "You'll just have to be a good boy and lay down until you're strong enough to move." Kocha smiled.

"You've changed." Kakashi smiled. Yuki ran over just as Naruto and Sakura made it to them. "Are you alright, Father?" asked Yuki. "Did she hurt you really bad?"

"No." said Kakashi. "I'm just numb right now."

"You all fought well." The Hokage walked over to them along with Asuma and Anko.

"Old man!" said Naruto. "So, who one?"

"Honestly, is that all you can think about?" asked Anko.

"He brings up a good point." Said Asuma. "Does Yuki qualify for the final round?"

The Third Hokage put a finger to his chin and said, "Well, Kakashi came in just before Keeta could finish Yuki for good; but, Keeta retreated and used forbidden jutsu. What do you think, Anko?"

"Even with Kakashi's involvement, I say Yuki deserves her chance in the final exam. She put up a good fight."

"Very well." Said the Hokage. "Congratulations, Yuki Hatake. Kakashi, would you like Kocha to take you to the medical wing?"

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "Kocha said that the numbing should go down in a while. I should be okay to move by the end of these tests."

"Very well. "Said Kocha. "Sakura, Naruto, Yuki, I need you guys to help me carry Kakashi to the balcony."

"Very well." Said the Hokage. "Now, let us continue the tests. We cannot afford any more delays."

"Yes, sir!" said Anko. "Next up: numbers 20 and 14, you're next!"


	11. Preparation for the Third Exam

10. **Preparation for the Third Exam**

As the exams continued they seemed to become worse and worse. The most brutal battle in Naruto and Yuki's opinion was the matchup between Rock Lee and Gaara. Rock Lee was able to open his most lethal inner gates and beat Gaara to a bloody pulp. However, Gaara mutilated the tai-jutsu student and crushed his right arm and leg with his Sand Coffin jutsu. Lee was almost destroyed but Guy-sensei intervened and ended the match. Gaara was claimed the victor. As Gaara stood up and left the arena silently, both Yuki and Naruto stared at him angrily. Yuki ran down the stairs, ignoring Kakashi's orders, to see to Lee. When she arrived she heard the last few words exchanged between Guy-sensei and the medical corps.

"So!" ordered Guy. "Just give it to me straight! Will Lee be able to train as a ninja again?"

"I'm sorry, Guy," said the medical ninja. "With these injuries, even if he recovers, further training will most likely put his body through even more stress. The worst case scenario would be his death."

_No! _Yuki thought. _That…That's not fair!! He fought so hard and trained so diligently! Lee…_

"Lee…" Guy's eyes began to fill with tears as he followed him out of the tower.

Anger began to fill in Yuki's heart and she turned her gaze to Gaara who stared back at her. Even with the sudden chill of fear that shot through her body, Yuki gave him the coldest stare she could muster. _You'll pay for this you bastard! I swear on my own life!_ As Yuki walked back up the stairs Naruto ran up to Yuki and asked, "So? How is he?"

"They said that he has to stop training to be a shinobi." Yuki answered coldly. "Thanks to that sand rat, any further training might cause Lee to go into cardiac arrest and most likely, he'll die."

"Damn it!" cursed Naruto. "I'll make Gaara pay for doing this to Bushy-Brow!!"

"Naruto, calm down," said Kakashi. Kocha was kneeling next to him mending his wounds.

"But, Kakashi-sensei!" Complained Naruto.

"Listen to your sensei, Naruto." Said Kocha gently as she cut a bandage and wrapped it around Kakashi's arm. "I have faith in Lee that he will be able to pull through this. You should too. Besides, you've witnessed that boy's power with your own eyes. He will not be defeated just by a mere force like revenge. Pace yourself."

"Yes, ma'am." Said Naruto bowing his head. _Damn it all!_

As the preliminaries were drawn to a close the genin that were left to go into the third exams were Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Yuki, Dosu, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, and Shikamaru. With this new line-up, the Hokage reported to them that they had exactly one month to prepare for the final exam. Once the meeting concluded Kakashi, Kocha, Yuki, Sakura, and Naruto all decided to visit Sasuke in the hospital. When they entered the room Sasuke was still unconscious and hooked up to a life support system. Sakura and Yuki ran over to him to observe his well-being.

"He seems to be doing alright." Kakashi whispered to Kocha. "I just hope that seal was enough."

"I'm sure it was," Kocha assured. "I'm just concerned about his resolve. Will he accept the mark for power, or will he choose to ignore its call." Kocha moved Kakashi from the doorway and helped him down into a nearby chair. "I suppose we should tell them about what is to come."

"I guess you're right." Said Kakashi. Yuki, Sakura, and Naruto looked at them questioningly.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Yuki.

"The Hokage has told you that you have a month until the next exam, right?" said Kocha.

"Yeah." Said Naruto. "Your point?"

"Why do you think they gave you one full month free, Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"How should I know?" said Naruto.

"Is it to train?" suggested Yuki.

"Correct." Kocha smiled. "Because you all saw each other's moves and techniques through these past two and a half exams, the judges want you all to create new abilities."

"That makes sense." Said Sakura. "Otherwise, they'd all know each other's moves before the exam even started and it wouldn't really be a test of skill."

"Exactly." Said Kakashi. "That's why it's our job to train you guys for the next exam."

"Alright!" cheered Naruto. "It'll be just like old times!"

"Not quite." Kocha waved a finger. "Kakashi will be training Yuki and Sasuke separately. I will have the honor of training you, Naruto."

"What?!" complained Naruto.

"Hey!" cried Sakura. "Sasuke's waking up!" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He laid eyes on everyone then began to sit up.

"Welcome back, Uchiha." Said Kocha.

"I heard what you all were talking about." Sasuke said. "So, when do we start?"

"You're in a hurry." Grumbled Yuki.

"As soon as you are fit to move." Said Kakashi. "Kocha, you can take Naruto now if you wish."

"Just take it easy." Kocha warned. "Sasuke's not the only one unfit to do any immediate training." Kakashi just waved his hand saying, "Have fun!"

"But-!" before Naruto could continue complaining, Kocha grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room. As they walked away from the hospital Kocha explained the month's agenda.

"We need to focus on your chakra control, for the most part." Said Kocha counting on her fingers. "Although, you have a lot of chakra for a 12 year old boy, you don't really have much control of it."

"So what?" sulked Naruto. "That didn't seem to stop me earlier."

"No, but it almost drained you completely." Kocha hissed. "If you could learn to control you chakra, Naruto, you could learn to master almost any jutsu. Any jutsu you would use would be extremely powerful! You could even give the Hokage a run for his money if you really tried."

"Really?!" Naruto now at aspiration in his eyes. "When do we start?!"

"We're going now!" Kocha smiled. "I'm going to teach you how to walk on water."

"Cool!" Naruto cheered. The two arrived at the hot springs and Kocha booked the entire men's side for just the two of them. When they entered Kocha removed her long leather trench coat and threw it over a bench. She had a black leather tube top that had four belts wrapped all around it. "Let's get started." She winked. She stood at the water's edge and made a hand sign. With one breath she put down her arms and walked onto the water's surface. "It may look easy," she began. "But it takes a lot of control and practice. With the waters ever-changing surface, you need a large amount of control to keep yourself from falling in. Give it a try."

"Okay!" said Naruto. _Okay, it's just like with the trees. First, I have to focus all of my chakra to the bottom of my feet. Then, I walk onto the water. This'll be easy! _Naruto walked to the edge and focused his chakra to his feet. Then, he tried to walk onto the surface but fell in like a pebble. He jumped out of the water screaming from the water's heat. Kocha put her hands on her hips saying, "You can't focus all of your chakra in one spot like with a solid surface. You have to level your chakra so that the force of gravity and the buoyancy of the water are equal. Try again."

Naruto continued to try and each time Kocha could see that he was getting a little closer. She smiled when he finally was able to stay afloat for only two seconds. Finally, when he was able to stand on the water for five seconds, he jumped out of the water and cheered. "I almost got it that time!"

"Good!" Kocha smiled. "Try it one more time." This time, Naruto was able to stand up with only his ankles in the water. He was about to leap for joy when they heard a girlish giggle coming from their right. They turned their heads to see an old man on a large frog staring through a hole in the wooden wall. Kocha gave a disgusted sigh as Naruto looked puzzled. She walked out onto the stone walkway and made her way toward him.

"Excuse me," Kocha said with her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said the old man.

"Peeping." Said Naruto.

"Only to the untrained eye!" said the man waving a finger without turning his gaze. "I'm actually doing research for my book."

"Your book?" asked Naruto. The man held up a familiar book to the both of them while continuing to look through the hole. "Hey, that looks like…" Naruto remembered the book that Kakashi was always reading.

"Oh geez." Kocha sighed. "I'm gonna have a talk with Kakashi about this later."

"Ah," said the old man. "So you are both fans of my work!"

"Are you an idiot?" barked Kocha. "Who does this kind of work for a living?"

"I'll have you know-!" The old man whirled around and stopped in mid-sentence when he laid eyes on Kocha. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen! Would you like to be in my novel?"

"Let me think, NO!" Kocha tried to kick him off of his toad but the man jumped and dodged her attack. "I guess you've been rejected before."

"More than once." The man crossed his arms triumphantly.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Me?" said the man pointing at himself. "I'm the most handsome and brilliant toad sage in the Land of Fire! You can call me Jiraiya!" He looked over at Kocha and gently grabbed her hand saying, "But you can call me available."

"That's funny," smiled Kocha pretending to look flattered. "Cause you can call me Taken." Naruto looked up at her confused. "By the way, you forgot weird in that introduction of yours."

"And purvey." Nodded Naruto.

"Hey!" Jiraiya barked. "I am a very distinguished writer!"

Kocha put her hand over her face in annoyance. She suddenly remembered that she heard his name somewhere before. She stared at him and asked, "Wait, aren't you Jiraiya, one of the legendary-."

"Shh!" Jiraiya quickly interrupted. "I don't want people to know that I'm here!"

"Fine." Kocha said. "But I will not allow any more interruptions during our training." She was suddenly struck with an idea and gave an evil glare at the sage. "Just to keep you out of mischief, you will help me train this boy here."

"No way!" Jiraiya denied. "I don't get along with kids."

"I'm no kid!" Naruto barked. "I'm a ninja pal! Believe it!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

"Very well." Said Kocha putting her fists on her hips. "You will see with your own eyes then when we all train together."

"I said no!" roared the sage.

"If you don't," Kocha glared. "I'll have you know that I'm a member of the Anbu Black ops and I can easily have you arrested for disorderly conduct and indecent exposure."

"A-alright!" said Jiraiya. "F-fine I'll do it."

As they all walked out of the hot springs Kocha leaned over to Jiraiya and whispered, "You do know that this is _the _boy."

"The moment I laid eyes on him." He whispered back. "And you are?"

"Kocha." She answered. "I've been assigned to train Naruto for the third exam next month."

"Kocha, huh." Said Jiraiya. _This is going to be very interesting._

* * * * * * * *

"Are you okay, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Yuki."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"No, Yuki."

"Should you even be moving, Sasuke?"

"I'm fine, Yuki."

"Better let me handle all of your fighting, Sasuke."

"I'm fine, Yuki."

"Come on! I'm better than you anyway!"

"No you're not, Yuki!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"I'll prove it to you, Nancy Boy!"

"Wanna bet!?"

"Sasuke, Yuki! Shut it already!" Shouted Kakashi from ahead of the small group. "Geez, we're not even near the site and you two are already annoying me!"

"Wow," said Yuki. "You're not that easily annoyed, Dad. Mission accomplished!!"

"Oh, brother." Kakashi sulked. "And here I thought Naruto would be the end of me. Who knew it would be my own daughter? I don't think I'll ever be sane."

"Let's just get moving already." Said Sasuke. "I've been out of it for a while and need to train and get my strength up."

"Why?" said Yuki. "You can still kick Naruto's ass while you're asleep!"

"I wish I could say the same thing." Sasuke closed his eyes while Yuki gave him a confused look.

After a long while Yuki asked, "By the way, Kakashi-sensei, why did you chose the two of us instead of adding Naruto to the group?"

"I had lots of reasons." He smiled. "My main reason was that since you two seemed to have the closest bond, I thought it would be best to have you two face off."

"What does that mean?" asked Sasuke.

"In battle, you may wind up facing one or more of your friends," Kakashi answered. "Whether it is due to a gen-jutsu or reality is what you will have to be prepared for."

"Oh." Yuki looked down at the ground. _I hope it never has to come to that. _

"Alright you two." Said Kakashi. "We're here." The two genin found themselves in a barren wasteland surrounded by bare mountains. For a short while, Yuki thought that they were near the Village Hidden in the Sand. "Aren't we a little far from Konoha?" she asked.

"We have a month to get you two ready for the exam." Kakashi answered. "This is the best place to do so."

"How do you figure?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm going to teach both of you some very powerful skills." Kakashi smiled. "We don't want any casualties, do we?"

"No, sir." Said the two.

"Just one question, Kakashi-sensei!" said Yuki. "Are we going to practice now when it's almost nightfall?"

"No." Kakashi laughed. "We'll start in the morning. You two stay here while I'll go to get some firewood."

After a very long time and the moon was high in the night sky Yuki began to wonder where her father might be. They heard gravel crumble from behind them and a moaning sound. "What the hell?!" Yuki said readying her weapon.

"Wait, Yuki." Said Sasuke. He inched closer to the edge then waved Yuki to come over. She heeded his call but still held her weapon at the ready. She peered over the edge and her jaw dropped as she saw her father climbing up the mountain face with one hand tied behind his back. His backpack was filled with firewood adding more weight to his body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she called out. "Are you dumb or are you finally going insane?!"

"I'm fine, Yuki!" Kakashi called back up. "We're not out here for just you two, you know!"

"Is this about that stupid rivalry with Gai-sensei?" she said swinging her weapon so that she could toss it down to him. Sasuke put an arm in front of her stopping her actions.

"Leave him be." He told her. "Even jounin need to train every day."

"I still think this is stupid!" she huffed as she put her weapon away. She watched as Kakashi slowly made his way up the mountain. When he was almost to the top, his arm suddenly felt too tired to lift up the rest of his body. Kakashi huffed as he closed his eyes. He focused on his first inner gate and opened it. Immediately his body felt rejuvenated and he continued his way to the top. Once he reached it, Yuki helped him up and retrieved the firewood to make a fire. "You are the dumbest person ever!" she growled.

"Ouch." Kakashi said untying his arm. "I'm hurt, Yuki. I guess that means you don't want me to train you for the exam then."

"H-hey, I didn't say that!" Yuki laughed waving her arms. "I-I'm just saying that what you did was a bit of an extreme training method!"

"Extreme," said Sasuke. "But effective."

"Let's just get some sleep." Said Kakashi. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Yes, sir!" said the two. Yuki and Sasuke unrolled their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep.

As the sky began to change into a pink hue, Sasuke and Yuki were deep into their training exercises. The training only consisted of using their tai-jutsu techniques but neither of them found any difficulty in it. Yuki, however, noticed something about Sasuke. With every bout he seemed to gain more and more speed. His fury of kicks and punches seemed to almost be missed by the naked eye but Yuki was very careful to keep track of his movements. _If I'm going to counter his attack, _She thought. _I'm going to have to pick up my speed as well. _Kakashi watched from the side lines and smiled when he noticed that they were getting the point of their training. For many weeks they focused on tai-jutsu alone but one week, Kakashi decided to change the tempo.

"Alright!" he began during the breakfast fire. "Now that you two have mastered the tai-jutsu training, we can move on to more important skills."

"What do you mean, Sensei?" asked Yuki.

"For the rest of the time here," Kakashi started, "we will focus on your special techniques."

"You mean my Sharingan and Yuki's Soshigan?" asked Sasuke.

"Exactly." Said Kakashi. "Sasuke, you seem to have a good grasp on your Sharingan but Yuki, you can only control 'easy' elements such as earth, water, and wind."

"You don't have to rub it in." she sulked. "Wait, what do you mean by 'easy?"

"These elements you can see with your own eyes." Kakashi answered crossing his arms. "What I want you to try and focus on is not only your continuing mastery of these elements, but also elements such as Light and Darkness. Can you do this?"

"I don't know." Yuki admitted. "I've never really thought about those."

"Today's the perfect day to start." Kakashi smiled. "Sasuke, you will use your Sharingan to read Yuki's moves and counter them while Yuki, you will try to master your old elemental abilities while trying to conjure up new ones. Got it?"

"Yes." Said the two. Once the fire was out, Kakashi took his place on a flat piece of stone and watched as the two walked to their opposite sides of the area. _Yuki, _Kakashi thought. _Will you be able to handle controlling such strong elements? _

The two charged at each other and Yuki blocked Sasuke's lower kick and tried to counter-attack him with a blow with her elbow but he bent his head back to dodge. Yuki used her right leg to trip Sasuke but he managed to leap into the air and with his free leg, kick Yuki across the face which sent her flying to the right. "Damn!" Yuki cursed. _His speed is amazing! _Sasuke did not take this chance to rest, however. He charged at Yuki and used a fury of punches again to disorient Yuki. The plan seemed to have been working but Yuki secretly managed to pull the air around them into her left palm and create a small orb. Before Sasuke managed to see her eyes, Yuki called out, "Aero-Style: Wind Tunnel Jutsu!" She pushed her palm out and sent Sasuke flying in the opposite direction.

Sasuke landed flat on his back and tried to get up but Yuki ran as fast as she could toward his side. She kicked him into the air and let loose a barrage of kicks that continued to bring them closer and closer to the sky. When they were at the right height, Yuki took her right elbow and slammed it into Sasuke's gut sending him rocketing toward the earth. Using her Soshigan, she managed to create a soft surface for Sasuke to land on even though she was a great distance from the ground.

When he landed Yuki used her powers again to gently glide down to the earth. Kakashi clapped his hands saying, "Well done, Yuki! If you keep your control on the wind like that, you could become the first Kunoichi to fly." Yuki smiled and helped Sasuke up from his pit of loose dirt.

"That was amazing, Yuki." He said rubbing his mouth. "Let's go again."

"You asked for it!" Yuki smiled back. The two continued to use their special abilities, and tried to create new ones, long after night fell. When Kakashi made the call to stop for the night, the two were bruised and scraped moderately. While Kakashi went hunting for the evening meal Yuki stared into the fire while Sasuke was on the cliff edge staring into the starry sky. After a long time, Yuki stood and took a seat next to him.

"It's a nice night, huh?" she stated.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered back. "Do you know who you will be facing I the exams?"

"No, not yet." Yuki rested her chin on her knees. "I really wish I did though. It would make things so much easier."

"Who do you want to fight?" Sasuke asked.

Yuki thought for a short while then answered, "The most terrifying genin I saw was Gaara of the Desert. Although I'm scared to fight such a merciless enemy, I want to make him pay for what he did to Lee."

"Yeah." Sasuke said in a some-what grudged tone. "I hear that Gaara mutilated him."

"More than that." Yuki gripped a clump of sand tightly. "Lee may never be able to be a shinobi. I hate him. I hate Gaara! Lee was the only ninja that I knew that couldn't use other techniques other than tai-jutsu. I really wanted him to succeed!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "A ninja who can't use nin-jutsu or gen-jutsu is pretty much useless."

"That's not true!" Yuki cried. "He proved that to you before the first exam, right?!" Sasuke looked angry but said nothing. "You know as much as I do, Sasuke, that Lee has every right to become a Leaf Village Shinobi! Look at Gai-sensei! He and Kakashi are square even in their stupid rivalry!"

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Sasuke said suddenly. "I didn't mean to speak so badly about Lee. I guess I'm still kind of frustrated that he beat me."

"Well," said Yuki. "I guess you can get back at him by trying to beat Gaara in the exams."

"But, you just said that you wanted to fight him." Sasuke said confused.

"I do." She admitted. "But I think that you will be more of a match for him anyway. Besides, he looked like he really wanted to fight you too."

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an hour. The moon was full and giving a silver light on the glittering sand. After a long silence, Yuki broke it asking, "So, what's on your mind, Sasuke?"

"Stuff." He answered.

"Wow, _that _was specific." She glared. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Tch! Fine. If that's how you're going to be then I'm going to bed. Wake me when Kakashi gets back." As she began to stand Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "What is it?" she asked. "Ready to talk to me?"

"I was just thinking about the past." He answered. "My mother, father, my whole clan…all of them were killed by my older brother, Itachi."

"Itachi?" she asked. _Wow, an older Sasuke. He must be really sexy! _Yuki suddenly realized what she thought and rapidly shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" Yuki blushed. "I was just thinking that it must have been terrible to lose your entire family in one night." Yuki suddenly remembered that she did not really know her own parents. Only fragments of a village burning and a young Kocha remained.

"Well," Sasuke continued. "I just can't get the pictures of the massacre out of my head. It's funny." He laughed emptily. "I mean he was my big brother. I looked up to him! How could he do that?!" Sasuke suddenly stood up in a rage and continued to shout, "I _will _avenge my clan! I _will _kill Itachi Uchiha!"

"Sasuke…"said Yuki. His aspiration and determination gave him a strong feeling. Yuki could feel her face blush so she looked up at the moon. "Sasuke, you know that your friends will always be willing to help you. You're not in this alone, you got that?" Yuki suddenly realized that the two of them were holding hands. The two looked at each other but neither removed their touch from the other. They continued to stare into each other's eyes for a long while. The two sat back down and continued to gaze up at the stars. After a few minutes Sasuke could here slow, even breathing coming from his shoulder. Yuki had fallen asleep and was leaning her head on his shoulder. _Yuki. _He thought. _You're an extremely powerful ninja but, I can't let you get involved in this. This is too personal for you to understand._ As fatigue overtook his body, he could feel Yuki begin to shiver. He slowly wrapped his arm around her and the two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Kakashi managed to kill a small boar and carried it up the mountain on his shoulder. Before slamming it to the ground he noticed that his two students were at the edge of the cliff. He smiled and unrolled his own blanked and draped it over them. He returned to the kill and pulled out a kunai to cut the meat for his dinner and for the next day's meals. After a while of cooking over the fire, Kakashi stared at the two sleeping students and thought, _Yuki and Sasuke. I gotta say, I never expected _this _would happen but I could pick no one else. Sasuke, you'd better guard her with your life._ After his meal, Kakashi found a smooth rock face and sat on it reading his book long into the night.


	12. Soshigan vs Sharingan

_**Hey all! So, here is another chapter for everyone to enjoy. Not as long as the last one, but this week has been tough. However, next week, I will be on Spring Break!!! I will still post the new chapter on Thursday, so don't worry about that. Happy reading! ^_^**_

11. **Sharingan vs. Soshigan**

When the sun rose the next day, the two had already begun to spar while Kakashi read his book again. The two genin were warming up their tai-jutsu techniques before they moved on to their ninjutsu then to their special abilities. Both have come quite far in their abilities and Kakashi seemed to be taking great pride in their achievements. Yuki had pretty much lost all hesitation when it came to fighting her own friends and her speed for her physical attacks was remarkable. While Sasuke would rest, she would practice using her chain-blade on pieces of wood or Kakashi would be willing to become a moving target. Kakashi was extremely proud of his daughter and he held great confidence that she would make a Chunin in no time.

Sasuke, in retrospect, was far superior to Yuki. His speed had become immense and Yuki was finding it extremely difficult to keep track of him. She could find no time to counter his attacks and would lose almost every one of their spars. Yuki even tried to use her Soshigan to slow him down but he would counter that tactic by using his Sharingan to see right through her evasions. Yuki even questioned if he was powerful enough to fight Kocha, or perhaps Kakashi.

"Alright, you two!" said Kakashi around mid afternoon. "It's time for your last training session with your Sharingan and your Soshigan." Both of them came to Kakashi and listened to him while they drank from their canteens. "You have both progressed extremely well during your training out here. I have no doubt that you both will put up a good fight at the exams. Even your special abilities have improved. Now, since we only have a few days until the exams, I want to see you both give it all you've got."

"Yes, sensei," both of them nodded.

Yuki and Sasuke finished their lunch and proceeded to their opposite sides of the area. Yuki took a deep breath and readied her Soshigan. Sasuke started off by darting toward Yuki. Yuki dodged the quick assault by engaging in a dodge roll. When she was in the clear she pulled out her weapon and aimed for Sasuke's ankle. The weapon wrapped around Sasuke's ankle and Yuki pulled to threw him to the other side. Sasuke landed in a dusty heap and Yuki smiled when she saw Sasuke's body laying face down on the ground. Her face grew cold when Sasuke turned into a large stone. Yuki immediately evaded to the left to dodge Sasuke's attack as he came up from the ground. It was Yuki's turn to show some quick moves.

While Sasuke was in the air Yuki charged and leaped into the air. She reached his height and swiped her leg into his side, launching him far to the right. Yuki landed onto the ground in a cat-like position but Sasuke maneuvered himself so that he could land on his feet. _He's good! _Yuki clenched her teeth. _Really good._

"Use your techniques!" Kakashi shouted. "Your tai-jutsu is not the only thing I gave you!"

"Soshigan!" Yuki shouted as she made a hand sign. Her pupils began to swirl into a spiral and small symbols appeared all around it. Yuki could see activity from every aspect of life due to her training. She could now see who was using what element and counter it within a split second. She noticed a disturbance in the sand but thought that it was just the wind and desert creatures moving it. Sasuke had already activated his Sharingan and was watching Yuki extremely closely. Yuki made the first move by trying to throw a ball of air at Sasuke but he easily dodged it. While making her movements, Yuki could sense the air around her body as it changed according to her movements. She could feel the air being "recorded" by a mysterious force. _Is that how the Sharingan works? _Yuki thought. _He's able to record time and space in order to predict my movements? _

Sasuke quickly countered her attack by speeding up to her side and punched her across the face sending her flying to the right. She landed on her back just as she saw him leap into the air making multiple hand signs. Her eyes widened as she could see the air around him change into a very hot hue. She quickly began to make hand signs as Sasuke shouted, "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" A stream of fire bulleted toward Yuki as she completed her incantation.

"Aero Element: Wind Barrier!" A sphere of wind formed around her but Yuki could suddenly feel her chakra quickly drain away. _Crap! _She panicked. _I can't stop the jutsu! _Kakashi immediately noticed that something was wrong and countered Sasuke's attack with an earth jutsu. A wall of rock stopped the attack just before Yuki fell to the ground. Sasuke landed and ran over to Yuki's side asking, "Yuki! What happened to you?"

"I-I don't know." She said weakly. "My chakra suddenly went low…"

"I pushed you too hard." Admitted Kakashi. "I'm sorry, Yuki. You should rest now. I think you will be okay for the exams."

"Are you sure?" Yuki breathed.

"Don't worry, Yuki." Smiled Sasuke. "You put up a better fight than Naruto. You did great."

"Thanks, Sasuke." She blushed. Kakashi helped her to her feet and took her toward the camp to rest. As he laid her down he felt a thirst for blood and looked toward a rock wall. "Come on out!" he called. "I thought I sensed a thirst for blood."

Yuki turned her head slightly as Sasuke looked toward the same rock wall. A boy stepped out that Yuki recognized quite well. Her blood began to boil but she was too weak to express her anger. Gaara of the Sand stood in plain sight with his arms crossed.

"Is there a reason you came here to disrupt our training?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara took a long look at Sasuke and finally said, "You and I share the same eyes. We both thirst for blood and revenge. We will see whose thirst is stronger."

"I guess that means you and I will be fighting in the exams?" Sasuke smirked.

"Looks that way." Gaara glared back.

"Excellent." Said Sasuke. "Sorry about your luck, Yuki." Without tearing her gaze on Gaara, who was now looking back at her, Yuki stated, "Kick his ass, Uchiha."

"We will see." Gaara put his arms to his sides and calmly walked away. With Sasuke still staring after him Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, now that _that's _over," he turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, there is something that I would like you to try."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Come over here." Kakashi led Sasuke to another area with plenty of rock walls. Sasuke looked around and asked, "Shouldn't we wait for Yuki?"

"No." Kakashi answered. "This jutsu is for you and you alone. Your skills that you have obtained to this point make you the perfect candidate. Yuki, however, does not have the same control over her chakra as you have."

"Fine." Said Sasuke. "What is it?"

"I'm going to teach you my signature technique." Kakashi replied. "The Chidori."

Yuki awoke after a few hours and realized that it was nearing nightfall. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that the two men were still gone. She stood when she heard a large clamor coming from further down the path. Yuki cautiously followed the sound to see Sasuke and Kakashi standing in front of a large rock face with three gigantic craters that were smoking. _Was he practicing his fireball jutsu again? _Yuki wondered.

"Alright," said Kakashi. "It looks like you're good for three bursts."

"What if I tried to do more?" Sasuke asked huffing.

"Trying to go over your limit is risky." Kakashi told him. "You can easily over exert yourself and your chakra will drop to absolute zero. In the worst case scenario, you'd die."

Yuki became stunned. _Not good! _She thought. _Sasuke's the time that will go over his limit if it's necessary…especially against Him._

"Just don't overdo it, Sasuke." Said Kakashi. "If you just stick to the three burst limit you should have no problem in the exam. Now, let's take a break and see how Yuki's doing."

"No!" growled Sasuke. "I know I can do more!"

"I've already told you, Sasuke." Said Kakashi calmly. "Too much can kill you."

"I don't care!" Sasuke looked at Kakashi demandingly. "I need more power! I have to in order to beat him!"

"You think you can beat Itachi just by a mere show of force?!" Kakashi roared in a way that it made Yuki tremble. "Look at yourself, Sasuke Uchiha! Do you even hear what you are saying? I understand that you want to avenge your clan but you're going about it the wrong way! Searching for more power will only bring you more greed and devastation. You will be able to beat Itachi, just not today."

Sasuke growled and stormed off toward the camp. He marched past Yuki without even looking at her. She had never seen him so angry before. "You can come out now." Said Kakashi calmly. Yuki stepped out of the shadows and walked toward her father.

"What was that all about?" she asked pointing behind her.

"Sorry you had to see that." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "He needs to straighten himself out."

"I know." Said Yuki. "But I kinda feel for him. Even though I can't really remember how my family died, I still want to avenge them."

"And you will." Said Kakashi putting a hand on her shoulder. "But as I said to Sasuke, not today. Now, you both need to rest up. The exam is only a few days away." With his arm wrapped around her the two walked back up to the camp, where Sasuke was watching in secret.


	13. The Third Exam

12. **The Third Exam**

The morning of the third exam had finally arrived in Konoha. Hundreds of people have arrived to watch the large battle and Naruto was getting more and more excited with every person he saw. "This is gonna be so awesome!!" Naruto shouted. "I can't wait to show everyone my new moves!! Sasuke's gonna be jealous!"

"Calm down, Naruto," said Kocha putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just get you into the waiting room."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused. "Aren't you going to come in, Kocha-sensei?"

"I'm not a competitor." Kocha smiled. "Besides, I have a quick meeting with the other jounin."

"Oh," said Naruto. The two entered the coliseum and walked to the room where the other combatants were waiting. Before entering the room Kocha knelt down in front of Naruto and looked deep into his eyes. "Naruto," she began. "You have done extremely well this month. I am very proud of you and so is Jiraiya-sama. Do your best! I'll be watching you from the crowd and cheering for you."

"Thanks, Kocha!" said Naruto suddenly feeling a burst of energy go through his body. Before opening the door, the Naruto heard a familiar voice call to him from further down the hall. Kocha and Naruto turned to see Yuki running toward them waving her arms franticly. When she finally arrived she stopped to catch her breath.

"Yuki!" said Naruto. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Kakashi-sensei wanted to train with him some more," Yuki winked. "They'll be here soon, don't you worry!"

"Alright, you two," said Kocha. "My meeting is about to start and I'm sure you'll want to catch up. I'll see you both later. Good luck to both of you." Kocha gave a final wave as she left the room. Naruto opened the door for Yuki and they both raced to the balcony where Shino and Shikamaru were waiting.

"Hey guys!" greeted Naruto.

"Hey," said Shikamaru. "How's it going?"

"Are you two the only ones here?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered. "And by the sounds of it, you won your match by default, Yuki."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked suddenly enraged. "Who was I supposed to fight?"

"That guy, Dosu from the Sound Village." Shikamaru told her. "Apparently, he got taken out a few days ago."

"By who?" asked Naruto.

"Who knows?" Shino answered. "Rumor has it there's a terrorist out there somewhere trying to stop the exams."

"That's dumb." Yuki crossed her arms. "Who would try to stop the exams? We're not having another stupid war with the Sand Village are we?"

"Not that I know of," Shikamaru said. "Man, I wish they would just start already. Waiting for these things is such a drag."

"Stop complaining already!" Yuki gripped. "At least you get to fight your match. I guess I'll go find Sakura and sit with her." As Yuki turned around the three Sand ninja walked in and stared her down. Gaara was as expressionless as ever while the other two looked like they were when she first met them. Yuki continued to walk as Kankuro taunted, "What's the matter? Chickening out of your match already?"

"Buzz off, Loser!" Yuki barked. "For your information, my opponent got wiped out by some other guy a few days ago! I'd gladly take you on though, if that's what you wish."

"Yeah," Kankuro laughed. "I'd have more of a challenge fighting a kitten on the street."

"You wanna go right here and now?!" Yuki egged on.

"I don't go looking for fights but if they find me.."

"Kankuro, knock it off!" said Temari. "Don't waste your energy on her. Just focus on your own agenda."

"Tch!" huffed Kankuro. "Your luck, brat."

"Or is it yours?" Yuki growled as she turned and walked out of the room. Before the doors shut, Yuki turned and winked at Naruto. When the doors shut Yuki ran to the stadium seats to find Sakura sitting with Ino. "Oh, so you two are friends now?" she smiled when she came near them.

"Yuki!" cheered Sakura. "But, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Naruto and Sasuke?"

"My opponent was killed a few days ago." Yuki answered. "I won by default so I'm here to cheer on Sasuke and Naruto."

"Is Sasuke here?" asked Ino.

"Not yet." Yuki shook her head. "But he will, don't worry." As Yuki sat down the exams began. The Hokage welcomed everyone and explained how the other exams faired. He also told the audience who all was participating in the day's event. "Our first match will be Neji Hyuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki. The match after that was to be Yuki Hatake against Dosu of the Sound Village. However, due to unknown reasons, Dosu was unable to attend today's match. Therefore, Ms. Hatake has qualified for the Chunin rank. Next is Kankuro and Shino Aburame; Shikamaru Nara against Temari, and finally, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Desert. Here with me to help judge these talented shinobi is the Kazekage himself! Now, everyone, please enjoy the event and may the greatest shinobi triumph!"

The crowd cheered as Naruto and Neji took to the field. Yuki became angry when she realized that they were only rooting for Neji. _Fools! _She thought to herself. _You all never chose to meet the real Naruto. Why do you all judge what you don't understand?! _

"Yuki?" Yuki turned around to see Kocha.

"Oh, hi, Kocha!" Yuki rose her hand in greeting. "Did you hear what happened?"

"I did." Kocha nodded. "I was hoping to see you in action." Kocha smiled. "I was looking forward to seeing what your father taught you."

"Don't worry!" Yuki promised. "I still might have to fight the winner in order to claim my right as a Chunin."

"That will be unnecessary." Gai appeared behind Kocha with Lee in crutches staring at the arena.

"Lee, Gai!" Kocha said aghast. "Lee, should you really be walking around like that?"

"Thank you for your concern, Kocha-sensei, but I am fine!" Lee acknowledged. "The doctors told me that it would be all right as long as Gai-sensei came with me."

"That's right!" Gai smiled. "So, Kocha, what was that meeting all about earlier?"

Kocha leaned toward Gai and whispered in his ear for a few moments. "So that's what it is, huh?" he said after a while. "Well, we should be alright then."

"Look!" said Sakura. "They're starting!"

They all were amazed by how cunning Naruto had become both physically and mentally. While they were admiring Naruto Kocha took a good look around and noticed the amount of Anbu Black Ops. _What the hell? There's way too few of them. An event like this should be overstocked with security operatives. What is going on? _She took her information and silently passed it on to Gai. "You're right." He whispered as he took a look around. "Let's keep our eyes open at least until Sasuke and Gaara do battle."

"Agreed." Said Kocha putting her hand on Buru-yami's hilt. _Be ready, my friend._

By the end of the long battle, Naruto was able to come out victorious and the crowd cheered for him as he proved his worth. Yuki was extremely happy for him for now people began to appreciate him for more than what he was. It seemed, though, that Sakura cheered for him the loudest which made Yuki smile even more. Yuki stood up and said, "I'm going to congratulate Naruto. Let me know how the rest of the battles go!" With a final wave Yuki ran passed Kocha and Gai and ran through the door. _I can't believe it! _She thought as she ran. _Could it be that the people of Konoha are finally beginning to understand that Naruto is a human? Please, let him be acknowledged. That way he will be more determined to reach his dream. I'm with you all the way, Naruto-kun!_

Yuki burst through the door and ran straight up to Naruto hugging him from behind. "Congratulations, Naruto!! You were amazing out there!"

"T-thanks, Yuki!" Naruto blushed. "Was I really that great?"

"Are you kidding?!" said Yuki shocked. "You kicked so much butt that everyone around us went from cheering for Neji to rooting for you! You're famous, Naruto!"

"R-really?" Naruto blushed even more.

"Don't let it go to your head, Naruto." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, yeah." Waved off Naruto.

"Next up, Kankuro vs. Shino!" called the proctor. Yuki noticed that Temari and Kankuro's faces turned stunned. Without notice Kankuro shouted, "Proctor, I withdraw!"

"Wha-?!" was all Naruto and Yuki could say. Shino looked extremely angry. Enraged, Shino silently walked out of the room without hearing the next match. _Now he knows how I feel. _Thought Yuki. Suddenly, Gaara walked passed her without notice. The two connected eyes and Yuki's heart skipped a beat as he passed. _What the hell was that? I just got this chill like he was going to murder me or something! _

"Winner by forfeit is Shino Aburame!" The crowd booed at the disappointed unseen match. The proctor announced that Shikamaru and Temari were next. With a 'Good Luck' wave to Shikamaru, Yuki left the room with Naruto to go for a walk. As they walked around, match after match passed and still there was no sign of Kakashi or Sasuke.

Finally, it was the sought match and everyone cheered their loudest. Yuki and Naruto raced to see what was going on. Gaara had just stepped onto the field and waited patiently for his opponent. After about ten minutes, the proctor announced, "If Uchiha does not show himself within five minutes, Gaara is declared the winner!"

Everyone counted down until the very last second of those five minutes. All were on the edge of their seats and at the very last second a cloud of smoke appeared on the field. When the smoke cleared Kakashi and Sasuke were standing in its wake. "Sorry we're a little late." Said Kakashi rubbing his head.

"Your sense for time is impeccable, I see." Said the proctor.

"Sorry about that." Kakashi laughed. "Good Luck, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded as Kakashi left to join Kocha and Gai along with the others. Yuki and Naruto ran in just in time to hear Kocha yell at Kakashi.

"Do you think you're 'cool' showing up late like that?" she barked. "Honestly, I don't know how these people put up with you all of these years!"

"Now, wait a minute, Kocha!" said Kakashi nervously. "I had good reason to be late."

"I am aware that Sasuke's training is important but you're lack of time management almost cost him the match! Yuki was able to make it on time, there was no need for you two to be late!"

"Yes, ma'am." Kakashi hung his head.

Naruto laughed and leaned over to Yuki saying, "They really do fight like a couple."

Yuki sighed thinking,_ If this is some kind of joke I'm not laughing. It's like they're my parents or something. _Yuki suddenly felt a weird, warm feeling in her heart. For some strange reason, Kocha and Kakashi looked kinder to her than they originally have. Naruto seemed to have noticed the expression on her face so she quickly looked away and watched the match. Sasuke's speed seemed to have increased since the last time Yuki saw him last. However, Gaara's sand seemed to be quicker. Deep into the match, Gaara managed to throw Sasuke onto a wall. The two stared each other down for what seemed like hours. Finally, Sasuke made a few hand signs and his hand began to emit a blue energy that gave off electrical discharges. Yuki recognized the move right away.

"That's Chidori!" she realized. "Father, that's your signature move, isn't it?"

"You're sharp, Yuki!" Kakashi smiled. "Because of his speed, I knew that Chidori would be an appropriate weapon for situations such as this."

"Chidori?" asked Sakura. "But it looks like that attack you used in the Land of Waves."

"That's because it is." Said Gai. "Kakashi's version of Chidori, Lightning Blade, got its name because Kakashi tried to cut a bold of lightning with it."

"What exactly is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's a jab." Answered Kocha. "Sasuke and Kakashi are able to extract a large amount of chakra. This, in turn, causes electrical discharges and attacks the enemy not with electricity, but with sound. Fore you see, 'Chidori' means 'one-thousand chirping birds."

"You know a lot about jabs." Said Kakashi.

"Maybe I have a few of my own." Kocha crossed her arms.

The group continued to watch the match which seemed to be taking a turn for the worse. Gaara was in an egg-like barrier and seemed to be 'transforming' from within. Yuki used her Soshigan to see if the elemental properties had something to do with it. _The sand is only hiding him. _She concluded. Her focus was broken when Sasuke went in with another Chidori attack and penetrated the thick shell. A scream could be heard from inside. _Did he get him? _Wondered Yuki.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred where the Hokage was sitting. "What the hell was that?" asked Kocha drawing Buru-yami.

"I don't know." Said Kakashi. "But I don't like it." Feathers suddenly began to fall from the ceiling and people around them began to fall asleep.

"What's going on?" asked Yuki. "Damn it! I'm falling asleep!" Yuki's eyelids slowly began to go down but a slight tap on her shoulder woke her up. Kocha was over her with her hand over her mouth. Kakashi did the same for Sakura who attended to Naruto. Gai, Kakashi, and Kocha stood back to back while a small group of Anbu appeared before them. Ninja were now fighting all around them and everyone had their weapons at the ready. Kakashi turned to Kocha and said, "Kocha, you go see if the Hokage is alright."

"What about you and the others?" she asked.

"Gai and I will handle them. Yuki, Sakura, Naruto; I need you three to find Shikamaru and follow after Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto. He looked in the arena and realized that he was gone.

"The two sand ninja took off with Gaara so Sasuke is now in pursuit." Said Kakashi. "I will send Him with you." Kakashi made a few hand signs and put a hand to the floor. A puff of smoke appeared and once it cleared, a small pug dog sat. "You're sending your dog?" asked Yuki.

"Don't underestimate my abilities, Yuki." Said the dog.

"It talked!" shouted Naruto.

"You two know each other?" asked Sakura.

"He's Pakkun." Answered Yuki. "He's the leader of Kakashi's hound ninjas."

"Neat!" said Naruto.

"I will send along my companion as well." Said Kocha making a hand sign with her right hand. She breathed on it then thrust it to the ground. Another puff of smoke revealed a small panther cub with a leaf village bandana around its neck.

"Hey!" said the small kitten in a boyish voice. "I'll be your rear watch. The name's Yoru!"

"Alright." Said Kakashi. "You know your mission, now go!" With a head nod the group separated and followed Sasuke's scent. After they left Kocha managed to slice an attacking ninja across the torso with her sword. "Kakashi," she said. "I'll report to you what I find as soon as I can. Just don't get yourself killed."

"Got it." Said Kakashi. "You do the same." Kocha nodded to both of them and took off toward the Hokage's balcony. She jumped from pillar to pillar trying to dodge incoming ninja. _These are all Sand and Sound ninja! _Kocha realized. _Why are they siding with each other just to attack Konoha? There has to be a reason for this. _When she arrived at the balcony she noticed that a large, purple, shield was risen from the rooftop. Kocha jumped and landed next to an Anbu squad who stared at the marvel. Kocha examined the strange power and noticed that there were two walls. One wall was protecting four casters while there was an inner shield preventing entry to the Hokage and his opponent.

Kocha's shoulder suddenly seared with pain when she stared at the Hokage's opponent. _What the hell?! Why now? Could it be…_

"Kocha-san!" said one of the Anbu. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She said through her teeth. "What's the situation?"

"The Hokage is fighting what we believe is Orochimaru." The ninja answered. "Four of his followers have set up a barrier to prevent us from entering. One of our comrades found that out the hard way." He pointed to a charred corpse on the roof floor.

"I thought so." Said Kocha looking down at the ground. She screamed as another wave of pain hit her. The Anbu tried to tend to her but she pushed them away. Kocha did her best to ignore the pain and tried slicing through the shield with her sword but it cut through it like it was air. _So you need to kill the casters. _She concluded. She stared at the four ninja inside the first wall and confirmed that they were too far away to stab in the back.

"The Hokage can handle himself against a monster like Orochimaru." Kocha said coming back. "The best we can do is protect the citizens. You two stay here in case any attacks try to disrupt the Hokage"

"Right!" said the ninja.

Kocha stared at the Hokage and prayed for his safety. She placed her sword on her shoulder and jumped back down to Kakashi's level. When she landed, a wave of pain caused her to collapse onto the ground.

"Kocha!" cried Kakashi. Gai managed to defeat the enemies around him and get to her first. He tried to examine her but she pushed him away as well.

"Leave me be!" she called. "Kakashi, the Hokage is fighting Orochimaru! I can't get to him due to a powerful barrier!"

"Damn it!" cursed Kakashi. "The Hokage will be fine, let's just make sure that the citizens remain unharmed!" Doing her best to push back the pain, Kocha joined Kakashi and Gai in their mission to defeat their enemies. Naruto and the others never left their minds.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Naruto, Sakura, and Yoru followed Pakkun as he led them through the forest. As they made their way Pakkun and Yoru could smell and hear pursuers coming up extremely fast. "They must be jounin!" called Yoru. "By the sound of the force exerted from each step that they take their weight has to be equivalent of an adult."

"This means they'll have more experience than we do." Said Yuki. "We're gonna be in for a fun evening."

"If they continue to race up to us like this," said Sakura. "We'll all be caught for sure and Sasuke will be in huge trouble!"

"Someone's gonna have to stay behind and stall them!" said Shikamaru.

"I'll do it!" said Yuki. Everyone looked back at her in shock. "Don't worry!" Yuki smiled. "I never got the chance to fight anyway. I'm up to the challenge."

"You can't handle all of them by yourself!" said Sakura. "Besides, aren't you and Sasuke…"

"Don't worry." Yuki repeated. "I'm no match for Gaara anyway. This is the best that I can do for Sasuke." She stared at Naruto and gave a determined look. "We're counting on you, Naruto."

"You got it!" Naruto gave thumbs up.

"I'll stay behind too." Said Yoru. "I can at least back you up!"

"Thanks!" said Yuki pulling out her weapon. "See you guys later!" She threw her blade and swung in a giant u-turn to land on the ground. Yoru was able to land next to her and he arched his back, ready for an attack. Yuki could hear the ninja getting closer then the sound stopped suddenly. _They're all around us. _She observed. A ninja jumped down to face her and the small cat.

"Tell us where Sasuke Uchiha is and we promise not to hurt you." He demanded. Yuki looked at him and noticed that he was from the Sand village. A glimmer of light caught another ninja's headband revealing that he was from the Sound Village.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked Yoru. "Whatever happened to the treaty between us and the Sand Village?"

"Tch." Yoru hissed. "Humans, they make promises and never keep them. They must have been acting in the treaty's shadow along with the Sound Village. I guess they decided that attacking during the Chunin Exams would be the best time to launch a counter attack."

"Fine." Said Yuki. "If that's how they want it, I'll teach them to stick to their morals!" Yuki readied her blade and closed her eyes summoning her Soshigan. When she opened them again she began to use the power of darkness to surround her blade. She spun her blade in circles and once the chakra reached a certain level, Yuki shouted, "Shadow Arte: Shadow's Refrain!!" She threw her weapon in a horizontal slashing motion to throw a ray of dark energy toward her enemy. The ninja dodged it as the attack cut down dozens of trees as if they were paper. The other ninja threw kunai knives at her but she easily deflected them by swinging her blade all around her head. She jumped up into the air to meet the ninja but he was able to throw a kunai into her head.

Yuki's body transformed into a log as the real Yuki came up from behind and managed to slice the ninja in half with her blade. The two halves of the man landed with an eerie thud as Yuki landed on the ground and darted to the left to dodge a weapon like her own. She threw her weapon just as the other ninja threw his. The blades tangled each other so Yuki used this chance to give the chain one heavy pull. As the ninja was pulled out, Yoru jumped up and used his claws to slash at his neck. Yuki used her Soshigan to communicate with the metal and the chain untangled itself. The other ninja fled once they noticed her eerie power. "No you don't!" Yuki cried out. She focused all of her chakra into the trees around her and as soon as she said, "Earth Art: Tangle Vine!" She felt her chakra drop dramatically.

"Fool!" Yoru meowed as he noticed that Yuki was losing color in her face. As screams were heard, Yuki began to lose consciousness and fell backwards. The last thing she saw was Yoru leaning over her.


	14. The Flame Burns On

13. **The Flame Burns On**

Yuki awoke to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Yoru, and Pakkun looming over her. She got up slowly and rubbed her head asking, "What happened?"

"You used up too much chakra," said Yoru. "I thought Kakashi told you to watch it when you try to take on a lot of enemies."

"Sorry." Yuki laughed. She suddenly realized that Sasuke was there with them. "Sasuke!" she blurted out and in instinct, she wrapped her arms around him. "What the heck were you thinking?"

"Sorry," said Sasuke, gently pushing her back. "The proctor told me to apprehend Gaara but…" Sasuke's face suddenly turned icy cold as he looked over at Naruto. He had scars all over his body and his forehead was bleeding badly.

"Gaara returned to his Village with the rest of his squad," said Pakkun. "We should do the same."

"Right," said Yuki. Sasuke helped her up as she struggled to stand. Together, they all walked back to Konoha. When they arrived, Kocha and Kakashi were at the Village entrance ready to go out looking for them but once they noticed them they stopped. Naruto and the others walked up to them and greeted their two Sensei but Kakashi and Kocha seemed very tired and depressed.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura. "Is everything alright? How is everyone?"

"We managed to protect the citizens," said Kocha. "However…" Kocha looked away.

"What happened?" asked Yuki. "Is everyone okay?"

"The Hokage gave his life to protect the Village," said Kakashi solemnly. Everyone stood awe –stricken.

"You've got to be lying." Yuki's eyes began to fill with tears. "It's a lie! It's a lie!!" She ran over to Kocha and began to punch her. Kocha did nothing to deflect her attacks. She stood there and stared as Yuki beat on her.

"You were supposed to protect him!!" Yuki cried. "What the hell kind of shinobi are you?! We counted on you!!"

"Yuki!" said Naruto. "Come on, it's not her fault!"

"Shut up, Naruto!!" Yuki called. She suddenly stopped what she was doing and realized what had happened. She looked up at Kocha. Yuki immediately backed away and bowed respectfully to her saying, "I'm sorry, Kocha-sensei."

"It's alright." Kocha said gently. "We are all in grief. Come, we should go help in town."

"There will be a memorial ceremony tomorrow," said Kakashi. "We will pay our respects to him then."

"Okay," said the small group. In sadness, the group followed Kakashi and Kocha into town and helped them fix up the Village. When Yuki, Kakashi, and Kocha came back home they did not say a word to each other. Instead, they all went to bed to prepare for the memorial ceremony.

The next morning was cloudy and raining heavily. The three of them joined Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke in the alley and walked toward the Great Faces observation deck. There, everyone in the village laid a flower down next to the Hokage's portrait along with other shinobi that lost their lives in the attack. When Naruto returned, he stood next to Iruka who stood alongside them. Yuki stared at the expression on Naruto's face, blank. Yuki turned to Kakashi and asked, "Father, why did the Hokage leave us? He wasn't supposed to die but he did. It's not fair."

"I know it isn't," said Kakashi. "But, it was his duty."

"Duty?" The term seemed to anger Yuki with every letter. "What duty is there to die and leave your people? Where is the honor of dying by the hands of someone as filthy as Orochimaru?!"

"He didn't fight Orochimaru for honor." Kakashi said calmly. "He fought to protect his people. The Hokage loved every one of us with all of his heart and he wanted to protect that love with everything he had. He was willing to put his life on the line for us."

"He loved us…" repeated Yuki.

"Just as a parent loves their child," Kocha continued. "The Hokage loved all of us. Parents will do everything and anything to protect their children. The Hokage was no different. The Hokage _is _no different and neither are we."

"Within all of us burns a flame," said Iruka. "The Hokage wanted nothing more than to watch that flame burn on. He certainly has accomplished that."

"Yeah." Said Naruto. "He has."

Yuki stared at the line of pictures in anger as their words ringed through her head. At last she finally said, "Don't do it." Kakashi and Kocha looked at her puzzled. "Don't do what?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not worth your lives!" she began to raise her voice. "I already lost someone close to me because they thought I was worth saving! I don't want to lose any more parents!"

"Yuki." Kakashi knelt down and hugged her. Yuki struggled to get out of his grip but it was too tight.

"Get off of me!" she cried as tears streamed down her face. "I don't want you to die because of me!" Kakashi remained silent. After Yuki began to calm down Kakashi whispered to her, "I won't die."

"You're a liar." Yuki sobbed. "You're as much of a fool as my real mother!" Kocha ripped Yuki from Kakashi's arms and slapped her across the face. Yuki rubbed her cheek as she stared at Kocha.

"Don't you _ever _speak ill of your mother." She said darkly. "Your mother protected you _because _you were that important to her! You will never dishonor her sacrifice, do you understand me?"

Yuki stared at the fire within Kocha's eyes. She could tell that Kocha held her just as highly as a real mother would. Yuki turned to Kakashi and noticed the same in his eyes. Yuki looked down at the floor then at the picture of the Hokage. "Then I will make this pledge." She told them. "I vow to protect those _I _care about too. I swear on my own life that I _will _protect my family and my friends. Just like the Third Hokage!"


	15. The Akatsuki

_**Hey all! What, two chapters in one day?? Winged Winter Night, what are you thinking?! Well, I think you guys deserved more than the little blurb that was Chapter 13. So, this is me making it up to you guys. And one more announcement: Snow Falling on Konoha is almost done. It's sad, I know, but there are only about 5 chapters left. It's been fun and I'm glad that everyone has liked the story so far. Fear not, for there will be a sequel! That's all…Happy Reading!**_

**14. The Akatsuki**

"Boring!" Yuki yawned as she stared out the window. It has been a few weeks since the attack on Konoha. Everyone was out helping to restore the Village that suffered moderate damage. Yuki had just gotten home from helping to rebuild Ino's flower shop and was waiting for Kocha and Kakashi's return. Yuki grew tired of waiting and decided to look for more odd jobs to help out with. While she walked around, everyone seemed to have all the help that they needed. When Yuki was about to turn around and return home, she noticed a restaurant and realized that she was hungry. She opened a flap and saw Kakashi and Kocha eating together. The two of them were laughing and having the time of their lives. Yuki had never seen Kocha so happy before. Yuki smiled and decided to eat elsewhere.

As Yuki turned the corner Asuma and Kurenai rushed into the restaurant in a slight panic. They rushed into the establishment and stopped at Kakashi and Kocha's table. The two of them looked at Kurenai and Asuma in shock and wonder.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi. "Want to double date?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Kurenai blushing.

"This is serious!" said Asuma.

"Alright then, what is it?" asked Kocha.

"We spotted three suspicious characters in town." Asuma answered. "One was carrying a large sword. Do you think it's Kisame?"

"Perhaps." Said Kakashi contemplating.

"Who's that?" Kocha asked.

"A rouge ninja." Said Kakashi. "He's an S-class criminal."

"Wow." Said Kocha. She expressed an evil grin and said, "I wonder if his sword skills are as good as mine."

"Who were the other three?" said Kakashi.

"We don't know." Kurenai answered. "We should keep our eyes on them in case they cause any trouble."

"Right." Said Kakashi. "Kocha, the three of us will keep our eyes on these 'newcomers.' You find Yuki and Sasuke. If Naruto hasn't left yet, you'd better find him too. Keep them within your sights at all times."

"Got it." Kocha nodded. She walked out of the building and watched as the other three took off toward the village waterway. _Please, be careful, Kakashi. _

* * *

After seeing Kocha and Kakashi at the restaurant, Yuki decided to find Sasuke and help out with whatever he was doing. As she walked around the town she could find no traces of him. Her search finally led her to the park where she found Naruto walking around as well. When he spotted Yuki he ran toward her. "Hey, Yuki!" He called out.

"Hi, Naruto!" Yuki smiled. "What's up?"

"I was looking for you!"

"What for? Do you need help with something?"

"Not really." Naruto smiled. "I'm going to learn an awesome jutsu from Jiraiya!"

"Jiraiya!?" said Yuki shocked. "You mean one of the Sanin?! The Toad Sage?"

"Yeah! He asked me to find you. He's going to train both of us! Plus, we have to find this Tsunade woman."

"Tsunade?!" Things were now getting too weird for Yuki. Kakashi would always tell stories about the three Sanin and she always wanted to meet them. Orochimaru, however, was the only one that she disliked.

"So?" asked Naruto. "Are you coming with us?"

"Sure!" said Yuki. "Let me grab my things and tell Kakashi."

"Kakashi already knows." Jiraiya came out from behind a building. "I told him I would be taking both of you with me."

"Jiraiya-sama!" Yuki bowed in respect. "I would be greatly honored to join you!"

"Easy, kid!" said Jiraiya. "Not many people know I'm here so it'd be best if we left right away. As soon as you've gotten your things meet us at the front gate."

"Okay!" Yuki bowed again and took off toward her house. She grabbed all of her necessary gear and ran to the Village gate. Once she made it the small squad walked out of the village, just barely missing the danger within.

* * *

Kocha had been searching for hours but could find none of the young ninja. Kocha leaned up against a wall to catch her breath when she noticed Kurenai and Asuma racing toward the town waterway. She ran after them asking, "What's going on?"

"They were spotted near the waterway!" Kurenai answered. "We are to confront them and question their presence."

"If they meet us with force, we will act in kind!" Asuma added.

"What of Kakashi?" Kocha asked putting her hand on her sword.

"He must not have gotten the word yet." Said Asuma. "He'll know soon enough."

The squad arrived at the waterway and there on the sidewalk stood two characters garbed in black robes with red clouds on them. They also wore straw hats with cloth tethers covering their faces. One was taller and carried a giant sword while the other held no weapon from what Kocha could see.

"Stop right there!" said Asuma. "State your business! Why are you in Konoha?" The figures stopped and said nothing.

"Answer us, or we will use force." Warned Kurenai.

"Do you think you can actually force us to answer to the likes of you?" said the taller character. His voice was hiss-like as if he was a snake. Kocha recognized it straight away. _Now I remember. I thought the name 'Kisame' was familiar! _

"Kisame." Growled Kocha. "Now I remember you."

"Ah," said the taller one removing his hat. His skin was blue leathery like a shark and his teeth matched the characteristics of a shark as well. "I thought I saw you somewhere, before."

"You know her, Kisame?" Said the shorter one. His voice was dark yet calm like that of one in his twenties.

"One of my earlier endeavors." Kisame answered. "She's quite skilled with that sword of hers. She was one of my favorite challengers."

"I see." Said the other. "So she is the other."

Kocha drew her sword as she continued to eye both of them. The blue opals shined mysteriously as the sun hit their smooth surface. Kocha placed the Buru-yami in both of her hands and slowly moved into a battle-ready stance. "Why are you two here?"

"I don't see any reason to answer that question," said Kisame. "Do you, Itachi?"

The three ninja stood stunned at the name. The smaller one removed his hat to reveal a handsome face hidden behind strands of black hair that was tied into a small ponytail. His eyes were red with the Sharingan. Kocha had heard the rumors of the Uchiha clan but she never thought for an instant that she would meet him…again.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Kocha hissed again. "Have you come to take Yuki again?"

"What do you mean?" asked Asuma.

"I met him years ago." Said Kocha. "He destroyed our village and tried to take Yuki away."

"Yuki?" asked Asuma. "These two destroyed Yuki's homeland?"

"There were more of them though." Kocha told them. "I can't remember it all clearly. I was knocked out by something. I don't remember."

"We do not wish to fight you." Said Itachi. "In fact, we were on our way out."

"Not until you answer our questions!" asked Asuma. "You're both wanted criminals here and you're lucky we didn't arrest you already."

"Then, we have no choice." Said Itachi.

Kisame lifted his sword from his back and brought it to his side. "This will be fun!" He laughed. Kisame leaped into the air and attempted to bring his sword down on Asuma. Kocha shoved Asuma out of the way and brought her sword up over her head to block the attack. The swords clashed in a fury of sparks from the amount of force. Kocha used this chance to remove her arm as the support for her blade and thrust her palm into Kisame's face. While he was stunned, Kocha was able to jump and kick Kisame back towards Itachi. Kisame got up looking like nothing happened to him as he laughed, "You've gotten a lot stronger since we last met."

"I'm honored." Kocha said readying herself once more. "Too bad I can't say the same thing about you."

"Ha!" Kisame chuckled. "You're just as cocky as your sister."

"What?" Kocha was suddenly hit from the side by a water dragon jutsu. Kocha slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. "Kocha!" Asuma shouted as he tried to help her.

"Asuma, behind you!" Kocha spotted two pillars of water that formed behind him. As Asuma turned around one of the pillars countered the other and cancelled the attack. Kocha looked around confused and found Kakashi standing where she once was. Kocha felt a small wave of relief as she stood again, soaked. "It's about time you showed up!" she mocked.

"I thought you all would be enough to handle it." Said Kakashi. "I just didn't know that it was going to be Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake."

"So you knew who we were all along." Laughed Kisame. "Very insightful."

"Move over, Kakashi." Said Kocha walking up next to him. "I can hold off Kisame. You focus on Uchiha."

"I've got it covered." Kakashi tilted his head toward Kurenai and Itachi. Another Kakashi held a knife to Itachi's throat. "Now," Kakashi continued. "Why have you all come here?"

"If he didn't answer you the first time he's not gonna answer you again." A familiar voice came from further down the river. Kakashi and Kocha turned their heads to see another figure garbed in the same attire. The character removed their hat to reveal Keeta's face. "Long time, no see, sister."

"Keeta!" Kocha hissed. "So you're with them now?"

"Keeta," said Itachi. "Were you able to locate the target?"

"Negative." Keeta shook her head. "They're not in the village."

"What are you looking for?" asked Kakashi.

"You must be kidding." Laughed Keeta. "You think you can just keep asking us and get somewhere? You're a fool."

"Then, I'll force it from _you_!!" In the blink of an eye, Kocha ran towards Keeta and clashed blades with her. Kocha noticed something in her sister's eyes, a beastly glare that grew more and more intense with each second. Kocha suddenly felt her shoulder burn and she backed away immediately. Keeta's chakra grew all around her and was now visible to the naked eye. Kocha watched in horror as her sister grew a tail, pointed ears, and fur all over her body. Her nails grew into a sharp point as her feet developed an anatomy perfect for long jumps. When her transformation was finished, Keeta charged at Kocha with amazing speed and kicked her into Asuma and Kurenai.

"What the hell?" said Kakashi.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Copy Ninja!" Kisame sliced through Kakashi but Kisame watched as his target turned into water. "A water clone, huh?" He growled.

"Give it up, Kocha!" Keeta growled. Her voice now had a strange growl to it as if she was possessed.

"Never!" Kocha got up and tried to attack her sister again but Keeta was too quick. Again, she managed to knock back Kocha into the forest. Kocha used her sword for support to stand up once more. She looked around trying to find her target. _Great. _She thought. _Am I going to have to use _that _to beat her? _She shook off her pain and tried to run back to Kakashi and the others when another force threw her to the side. Kocha slid on the coarse ground and stuck her sword into the ground to stop herself. When she stopped, she heard a ruckus back towards the river. _Kakashi must be fighting Itachi. _She concluded. _Hang on, Kakashi. I'm on my way. _Kocha looked around her then tried to dart for the exit again. Once more Keeta prevented her leave by coming up from the ground and making contact with Kocha's chin. Kocha flew high into the air and landed flat on her back.

_She's not letting me leave. I have to realize that now. I have no choice but to fight her. _Kocha picked up her sword from the ground and looked around herself once more. She closed her eyes and made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kocha created three copies of herself and she tried heading toward the exit. Within milliseconds her clones were defeated and Kocha was sliced across the torso. Kocha applied pressure to her wound by putting her hand over it. _Damn it! She's the tiger so she has stealth as her advantage. I've got to get her out into the open. _Her shoulder pulsed and she moved her hand from her scar to her shoulder. _I don't want to have to resort to that. I've come this far without it._

"You can't win, Kocha!" yelled Keeta's demonic voice. "The forest is my protector. You have no way out of here other than death!"

_She wants me to us it! _Kocha realized. _I see it now. She wants everyone to see what we truly are. She's trying to separate me from the village. Hated by the people I love most. Hated by…_ "No!" Kocha hissed. "I will not let you win, Keeta! I'm going to beat you at your own game and help Kakashi!"

"Forget about him, Kocha." Keeta mocked. "He'll never love you for what you are. Besides, he's probably dead by now thanks to Itachi."

"You're wrong, Keeta." Kocha argued. "I've seen the kindness of Konoha's people. They can overcome any differences that come their way. I saw it with my own eyes during Naruto's match. People cheered for him as if they never knew what he really was."

"That fox will never be accepted by anyone!" Keeta charged and slashed Kocha across the arm. Keeta was crouched down like a cat and slowly rose up saying, "He will always be hunted. I'll make sure of that. That brat will always live his miserable life in fear and sadness. Just as I have! The Nine-Tailed Fox will know what true pain is!"

"Don't you think he already knows?" Kocha charged at Keeta and the two clashed swords again. "He's lived his life hated by people, despised by them! He never even knew his own parents!! At least we have memories of them, Keeta! That boy has nothing! Now, you want to make him feel as if he has less than nothing? My Keeta would have never thought of such things!"

"You're right." Said Keeta. "Your Keeta would have never thought of such things. She was powerless and stupid. She was weak until she met Lord Orochimaru. He gave us a wonderful gift, Kocha. He gave us the gift to avenge our family! You threw away that power and for what? A man and child to call your own? You are a fool." Keeta pushed Kocha off of her and threw a poisoned kunai at her. Kocha blocked the attack and came at Keeta again. The tiger-woman dodged the attack and landed on a tree limb.

"If you think so highly of Orochimaru, then why did you leave him and join Itachi and Kisame?" Kocha barked.

"Because they had the same goal as I did." Keeta stood and looked off into the distance. "He found me and took me into his organization. I found a new way to live, other than become Orochimaru pawn. Here, I have my own ideals and everyone shares them with me. We all want the power to avenge our friends and family."

"And the Akatsuki are just that?" Kocha said. "A group of Avengers looking for more power? Just what is it that you came here for?"

"We came for the Legacy of their Fourth Hokage." Keeta sneered. Kocha's eyes widened. "We're also looking for the Elemental Sage." Keeta continued. "Together, with them, we will be unstoppable."

_They've come for Naruto and Yuki! _Kocha's heart began to beat faster and faster. Her blood turned hot and she began to feel an immense strength and power surge through her. She could not control herself. There was no turning back. Kocha felt two extra limbs sprout from her back and another, flexible, limb sprout at her tailbone. Her feet became arched like Keeta's and her incisors grew into k-nines. Her ears were pointed and somewhat webbed. Keeta stared in horror at the Kocha before her now. She had never seen Kocha's alter-form.

"Now, do you see what Orochimaru has done to us?" said Kocha in a demonic voice. "He made us nothing but monstrous pets! I will kill him for what he has done to us but first, I will kill all of you before you even lay a finger on Naruto and Yuki!" Kocha flexed her wings and dashed through the air. Keeta back-flipped onto the ground to safety, however, Kocha appeared behind her and hit Keeta with enough force that it sent her flying out of the forest and back out into the river. Kocha landed in a cat-like way with her wings bent inward. The feathers of her wings reflected the sunlight brilliantly as did the silver scales on her tail. Kocha turned her head to see Kakashi bend over and breathing heavily. Although he could not express it, he was shocked by the marvel.

Keeta climbed back onto the water's surface and stared at her draconic sister. After a while Kakashi asked, "You are all here for Naruto and Yuki aren't you!" Itachi and Kisame stared at the weakened Copy Ninja. "You're after the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit within Naruto and Yuki's Soshigan ability."

"So you knew, huh?" Mocked Kisame.

"I know all about you and your organization." Kakashi continued. "You call yourselves the Akatsuki, rouge ninjas who kill others for your own gain and power."

Keeta, Kisame, and Itachi stared at Kakashi in somewhat shock. After a while Itachi spoke. "Kisame, Keeta. We will take Kakashi with us. We have no need for the others."

"Alright then!" Kisame smiled. Keeta took a quick glance at Kocha and took off towards Kakashi. Before Keeta could even grab him Kocha flew over and kicked Keeta back towards the other direction. Kocha turned to her left and saw that Kisame had his sword raised above his head ready to cut Kocha in half. Kocha immediately wrapped her wings around Kakashi and braced for an attack that never came. A pillar of water kicked Kisame back towards Itachi as it shouted, "Leaf Hurricane!"

When the water settled Gai stood in its wake in his usual battle stance. Asuma and Kurenai were clueless to the action around them due to the fact that they had their eyes closed. "What's going on?" asked Asuma.

"It's alright." Said Gai. "You two can open your eyes."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Asuma. "Kakashi just told us not to look into Itachi's eyes."

"Don't worry." Said Gai. "I've spent many years studying the Sharingan and about how to deal with it. Focus on his feet. You can always tell what an opponent is going to do by his feet."

"Alright but that's easier said than done." Said Kurenai opening her eyes. Both she and Asuma were shocked when they noticed the state that Kocha and Keeta were in.

"Kocha," said Gai. "Take Kakashi to the medical corps. We'll discuss your form later."

"R-right." Said Kocha strangely. _Damn it! I'm not used to being in this form for so long. _Kocha managed to grab Kakashi by his collar before he sank into the water. She threw him onto her back as if he were a backpack and began to levitate with one flap of her wings. Asuma and Kurenai stared in awe as she looked like a draconic guardian angel. "You be careful, Gai-kun." She told him. Gai gave her a thumbs-up and she took off toward the hospital. As Kocha flew, she knew that people could see her but she did not care. She believed that the people could see past her difference just as they did for Naruto. When she landed at the hospital she knew that the staff would not come near her. Instead of going to them, Kocha gently placed the unconscious Kakashi on the ground and flew away.

She flew back to their home and reverted back to her normal form. She fell to the floor breathing heavily and starting to sweat. _That was dangerous. _She thought. _I've never stayed in that form for so long. I almost lost it. I just hope that Yuki is safe. _

A few days later the hospital staff was able to bring Kakashi home, however he was still unconscious so Kurenai, and Asuma volunteered to watch him until he woke up. After they settled him in and the staff left, Kocha swung in through the window and landed on Kakashi's desk cross legged. The two jounin looked at her questioningly.

"I guess I owe a few ninja some answers." She joked.

"That was no transformation jutsu you used." Said Kurenai. "I would like to ask you where you got such a strange power but…"

"But…?" repeated Kocha.

"But I think _he _deserves to hear it more than anyone." Said Asuma in a gentle tone. Kocha turned her head and looked solemnly at Kakashi. "You're right." She said. She moved her gaze back to Asuma and asked, "Were you able to finish off the Akatsuki?"

"No." he answered. "Gai took off after them after Sasuke found out that Itachi had returned. They could use your backup."

"I can't." Kocha said truthfully. "I used up too much of my chakra in my fight with Keeta. However…" Kocha made a few hand signs and breathed on her right hand. A puff of smoke appeared and when it slowly left Yoru was in its place. Kocha knelt down on one knee and stared into Yoru's golden eyes.

"You look like crap." He purred.

"And you're as blunt as ever." She laughed. "Yoru, I have a very important mission for you."

"Just say the word!" The kitten jumped up excited to hear it.

"I need you to follow Gai and find Yuki, Naruto, and Sasuke." Said Kocha. "Keeta does not know about you so you are the only one who can help them now."

"Got it!" said Yoru. He jumped onto the window sill and jumped down into the city. Kocha watched as a black dot darted out of the village. _You can do it, Yoru. _

"We'll leave Kakashi to you then." Said Asuma. "Don't go outside just now. We're trying to calm everyone down saying you used a transformation jutsu."

"Very well." Said Kocha. "But the truth must come out sooner or later."

"Now's not the best time for something like this." Said Kurenai. "Without a Hokage to rely on the people go into a panic very easily."

"Alright." Said Kocha.

"We'll knock when we come back." Said Asuma.

When they left Kocha stared for a long time at Kakashi. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand as she lay down beside him. _I can't imagine the nightmare that put you here. _She thought to him. _You were very brave to stand up against Itachi. Yuki is very lucky to have a father who cares for her so. _Before she fell asleep she felt an urge to do something that she never thought she would be able to do. Before closing her eyes, she moved closer to Kakashi and kissed his cheek.


	16. The Legacy of a Soshigan Ninja

**15. The Legacy of a Soshigan Ninja**

Yuki sat on the bed in the hotel waiting for Naruto to come back from his training with Jiraiya. While she waited she pulled out a box of matches that she had recently bought. Jiraiya told her to practice her Soshigan by trying to control the sparks before they ignited the matchstick. Yuki had been trying for days and it was already a week since they left the village. _This is hopeless! _She complained. _The fire ignites the stick way too quickly for me to catch a spark. _Frustrated, she left the hotel and began to walk around the town for a little bit. It was Yuki's first time in a tourist town so she was just enjoying the company of new people. Sometimes, though, she would stop and wonder how everyone back in Konoha was doing. Yuki decided to take a small break and found a quite place by a tree to rest for a small while. When she reached the tree she discovered a beautiful view of the countryside and as the sun went down, the different colors of the sky reflected on the small river flowing through the landscape.

_I wish Sasuke was here. _She smiled. _This place would defiantly get his mind off of Itachi. _She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs as she set her chin on her knees. The evening birds began to sing and Yuki's heart was so peaceful that she nearly fell asleep. As she closed her eyes, she could feel her chakra begin to communicate with the energy of the tree she leaned against. She noticed a small spider trying to land on the tree as it glided through the air. Curious, Yuki summoned her Soshigan and allowed her chakra to flow into that of the tree and she forced the tree to make a shield out of its own energy. The shield caused the spider to bounce off of the tree like a trampoline. Yuki opened her eyes with astonishment. _I manipulated the tree's chakra! _She thought excited. _How did I do that? _Yuki did it again and discovered that by touching the tree, she was able to allow her chakra to flow through the tree and use it to her will. While she did this, she experimented with their chakra by removing her hand during the process. The chakra flow was immediately cut off and the tree was itself again. _So I can only control the Earth elements if I touch them. _She remembered when the Sand shinobi attacked and she called upon the trees to attack the fleeing enemies. _My feet were touching the ground and through that I must have manipulated the trees to do my will._

Yuki quickly got up and ran back to the hotel to try the match again. Naruto was back and training by himself again on his bed. "What's wrong?" he asked startled when Yuki charged in.

"I think I figured something out!" She said. She walked to her nightstand and pulled out the matches again. Naruto jumped onto her bed and watched closely as Yuki summoned her Soshigan once more. She focused her energy into the matchstick and, since the small piece of wood had almost no chakra, Yuki invaded the small space and created a shield with her own chakra. When the match struck the friction of the pad caught Yuki's chakra on fire instead of the stick. This allowed Yuki to use her other hand and she held the small ball of flame in mid air. Naruto looked at her amazed. "That's so cool, Yuki!" Naruto cheered.

"Tell me about it!" she said. "This is the first time bending fire like this. Maybe I can try something." Yuki took a deep breath and tried to remember Kakashi's hand movements for his Water Dragon Jutsu. _If I just make a few fire-type hand signs instead of aquatic then maybe… _Yuki used one hand to hold the fire and did her best to try and use one hand to make hand signs. When she finished the fire flickered and went out.

"Damn it." Cursed Yuki disappointed.

"What were you trying to do?" asked Naruto.

"I just wanted to try a made up jutsu." She smiled. "I need both hands to do it though so I'm not sure how to do it."

"Let's asked Purvey Sage!" said Naruto. "He'd probably know."

A knock came at the door before Naruto could even stand up. Yuki looked at the clock and noticed that it was only six o'clock in the evening. _Jiraiya usually shows up really late at night. _She remembered. Her eyes suddenly went wide and Yuki shouted, "Naruto, don't open that-!"

Naruto opened the door and both of them saw two visitors in black robes with red clouds on them. Yuki recognized one of them immediately and shouted, "Naruto beat it!! Run for your life!!"

"What?" said Naruto now white with fear.

"Get away from the damn door!" Yuki ran over to him and pulled him by his collar to get him away from the men.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Yuki Hatake," said the younger one. "You two will come with us."

_Shit! _Thought Yuki. _This has to be Itachi Uchiha. _Yuki finally got an idea as both began to stand. "Naruto." Yuki whispered. "We have to run separate ways. They can't catch both of us that way."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"They're obviously trying to take us away." She told him. "We have to outrun them and find Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto gulped and said, "Okay."

"I'll jump out of the window." Yuki said backing up slightly. "I can control the wind enough so I won't get hurt. You run past them as fast as you can. We'll both meet outside and find Jiraiya."

"Okay." Said Naruto. "On three – One, Two…"

"What are you two planning?" the blue one asked. "Don't cause trouble for us okay? We want this to end just as quickly as you do."

"Then let's end this!" Yuki smiled. "Go, Naruto!!!" Naruto darted toward the door, shoving Itachi as he ran. Itachi turned to Yuki as she burst through the glass and used her Soshigan to gently glide down to the street. "Damn." Said Kisame. "This is going to be troublesome too."

"Don't worry about it." Said Itachi. "Just focus on the Nine-tailed fox for now."

Yuki ran around to the front of the hotel but Naruto was not there yet. As she looked around, she could hear a small boy call out her name. The voice sounded familiar but she could not place her finger on where she heard it.

"Down here!" Yuki looked down and found Yoru at her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You and Naruto are in huge trouble!" he answered.

"Tell me about it!" Yuki showed him her arms from when she jumped out of the window. They were scratched and bleeding quite a bit.

"They're here already?" hissed Yoru. "Where's Jiraiya? Is he here yet?"

"Not yet." Said Yuki. Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Damn it! Naruto!!" She turned and began to run back toward the building.

"Yuki!" yelled Yoru. "What are you doing?"

"Naruto hasn't come out yet! He might be in trouble! I gotta save him!"

"You can't, Yuki!" Yoru hissed. "Those guys are extremely dangerous ninja!"

"So what should I do?!" Yuki turned around angrily at Yoru. "Do you want me to abandon him?! Screw that!"

"I already sent Jiraiya in!" Yoru hissed. "Your safety is what Kakashi and Kocha wished for and that's why I'm here!"

"Kakashi and Kocha?" Yuki's face turned puzzled. "What happened?"

"Those same ninja attacked the village a few days ago." Yoru said. "Itachi caught Kakashi in a strange gen-jutsu and Kocha…Kocha used a lot of chakra during the battle."

"Itachi injured my father!" Yuki was now beyond angry. Now she wanted to rip out Itachi's eyes and reap her vengeance. "Now, he's dead!" As Yuki turned around a large explosion occurred on the side of the building. When the smoke cleared Yuki could see Sasuke and Itachi staring each other down. As soon as she saw them they were gone within seconds. "Great." She said. "Now Sasuke's in danger! What the hell is going on here?"

"Let's just run for it!" said Yoru. "I told Jiraiya that we'd meet him by the gate. Don't worry about them. Itachi and Kisame wouldn't dare take on a Sanin."

"You'd better be right." Said Yuki painfully turning away. The two of them took off toward the village entrance. As they ran Yuki heard another explosion. She turned her head and found not two but three figures fleeing the city. _Where did the third one come from? _Yuki wondered.

Yoru stopped just outside of the village and began to smell the ground. "We'll wait for them here." He told her. "They shouldn't be long."

Yoru was correct. After a few short minutes Jiraiya, Naruto, and Gai, who carried Sasuke over his shoulder, came running toward them. "Naruto!" said Yuki. "What happened to Sasuke?"

"I don't know." Said Naruto ashamed. "But, whatever Itachi did to him, he did the same thing to Kakashi-sensei."

"So I heard." Said Yuki.

"Kakashi will be fine." Said Gai. "As long as he knows that all three of you are safe then he should be back to normal in no time."

"At any rate," said Jiraiya. "We need to discuss what to do from here on out."

"I'll take Sasuke back to the village." Said Gai. "It would probably be best if either Yuki or Naruto came with me as well; that way you don't have too many to look out for."

Jiraiya thought for a long while. "I've worked with Naruto quite a bit but Yuki is a tough one. I'm not skilled with any techniques related to her Soshigan."

"Then, what was that you were trying to make me do all week?" asked Yuki frustrated.

"Kocha grew up with you didn't she?" asked Jiraiya. "She would know more about your abilities than I do."

"I don't know if that will work." Said Gai. "Kocha put on quite a show during our battle with the Akatsuki."

"What happened to Kocha-sensei?" asked Naruto.

Yuki automatically knew what Kocha had done. "She didn't change did she?!" Yuki asked.

"Change?" asked Gai. "So you knew about this?"

"She showed it to me once when I was really little." Yuki began to remember their session together.

_"Hey Yuki!" called Kocha. "I wanna show you something really neat!"_

_ "What is it?" asked little Yuki. She began to follow the seventeen year old Kocha into the woods behind her house. Yuki was careful not to rip her new dress that her mother had just made for her. "Is it another gootsoo?"_

_ "No." Kocha laughed. "And it's pronounced, joo-t-sue."_

_ "Oh!" said Yuki. "Sorry. I'm only five years old you know. Give me a break!"_

_ "I know!" Kocha laughed again. Kocha stopped in a wide open area surrounded by tree stumps. "Don't be afraid of me, Yuki. That's why I trust you to see this." Kocha took a deep breath and white chakra began to spill out of her body. Yuki watched in wonder as her best friend grew angel wings and a silver, scaly, tail. When her transformation was over Yuki stared into the glowing eyes of the new Kocha._

_ "I've never shown this to anyone." Kocha admitted. "You're the first person ever."_

_ "Why?" asked Yuki curiously._

_ "Because, I didn't want them to treat me differently. I didn't want people to think that I was a monster."_

_ "You're not a monster, Kocha!" Yuki ran over and wrapped her tiny arms around Kocha's waist. "You're a guardian angel sent to me! Mommy told me that one day my angel would appear to show that I was never alone! You're that angel, Kocha!"_

_ Kocha's eyes began to well up with tears as she knelt down to hug Yuki. "Thank you, Yuki. I will be your guardian angel from now on."_

"Yuki?" asked Naruto snapping her out of her trance.

"What?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Will you go with Gai or do you wish to stay with Naruto?" asked Jiraiya. "Just so you know; I can't really train you as much as I can with Naruto."

"Then, I'll go with Gai-sensei." Yuki said. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Don't be." Naruto shook his head. "You just make sure everyone recovers okay for me."

"You got it!" Yuki gave him a thumbs-up and left with Gai and Yoru.

It took them three days to reach the village and once they did, Gai led Yuki to the hospital to check in Sasuke while Yoru ran back to Kakashi's house to announce their arrival. Once they were done, Gai led her back to the house to check on Kakashi and Kocha. Gai knocked on the door and Kocha opened the door. She looked as normal as ever, even though she did not have her trench coat on. "Yuki!" Kocha immediately wrapped her arms around her.

"Eh, Kocha?" Yuki was a little embarrassed. "I'm a ninja so you should expect things like this."

"I know." Kocha laughed. "I guess this village has gotten to me."

"I'll say." Yuki laughed. "You used to be a bitch."

"What?" Kocha's eyes began to glow in anger.

"How's Kakashi?" Gai asked changing the subject.

"He still hasn't awoken." Kocha moved her body to let them in. Yuki saw Yoru on top of Kakashi's chest with a sad look on his face. He lay down his head and slowly wagged his furry tail. Yuki ran over to them to get a closer look at her father. _What happened to you? _She wondered. "Hey." She called to him. "Hey! Wake up, Old Man!!" She lifted his eyelid to see if he was still alive. "You're not dead, are you?"

"Yuki!" scolded Kocha. "Let him rest!"

"This is bull crap!" Yuki complained. "I should be out there getting the guy that did this! He did the same thing to Sasuke!" Kocha's eyes grew wide at the news. Now Yuki felt her pain as well.

"I've got to check on the village." Said Gai. "I guess I'll leave you three alone for now."

"Thank you, Gai-kun." Kocha bowed as Gai left. Kocha shut the door and walked over to Yuki. Yuki was now sitting on a chair near Kakashi's bedside staring at him sadly. "This isn't fair." Yuki sulked. "I need to be out there trying to find Itachi and beat the crap out of him."

"There's no need to be reckless, Yuki." Said Kocha. "The Akatsuki are a dangerous group and must be met with caution. Having a member with a Sharingan this powerful worries me." Yuki looked up at Kocha with wide eyes. Yuki knew that if Kocha was scared of something or someone then, that thing must have good reason to be feared. After a while Yuki asked, "Gai-sensei told me that you transformed. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Said Kocha. "I said that I'd be your guardian angel didn't I?"

"Yeah." Yuki smiled a bit.

After a long silence, that was soon filled with Yoru's purring from sleep, Kocha asked, "Why did you return from Jiraiya's training?"

"He said that I should ask you about training." Yuki answered. "Do you know about the Soshigan."

"Yes." Kocha answered. "As soon as I knew about your ability I looked into it. Your mother even taught me about it."

"My mom?" Yuki was now hooked. "If she taught you then why didn't she teach me?"

"You were too young." Kocha said. "She told me that she was going to wait until you were thirteen years old. For some reason, though, she told me that she was going to tell me everything about it because she felt something ominous."

"Wow." Yuki felt a sinking feeling in her heart. "Was my mom a fortune teller?"

"She was powerful in many ways." Kocha smiled.

"Does this mean that you can teach me?"

"We'll start now, if you like."

"Hell yeah!"

"Alright." Kocha and Yuki both kneeled onto the wooden floor. "What all did Jiraiya teach you?"

"He was teaching me to manipulate fire." Yuki answered pulling out her matches. "I managed to grab the fire before it ignited the stick but that's as far as I got."

"You did that in a week?" said Kocha shocked.

"Less than that!" Yuki said proudly.

"This may work out." Kocha smiled. "Have you tried applying that fire to any jutsu?"

"I don't think I can." Said Yuki. "I tried but I couldn't use both hands."

"That's the trick." Kocha said. "You don't use your hands. Instead, use your mind to create the hand signs."

"Can that be done?" Yuki asked in awe.

"Your mother was able to. Now, try it. Grab the fire and try to use a jutsu, any kind, and have the fire perform it."

Yuki summoned her Soshigan and managed to grab the fire after the fifth try. Once she held the fire, she imagined her hands making the hand signs for the Water Dragon jutsu. Once she completed the hand signs she felt a strange power flow through her. It was warm, strong, and brave. It was the same feeling she felt when she was around Naruto and Kakashi. When the feeling made her feel like she was ready to burst she shouted, "Fire Arte: Pyro Dragon Jutsu!" The small flame burst into a gigantic dragon and threatened to destroy the whole house but Yuki noticed something strange. The large fire dragon was being contained in a sphere of strange energy. Five small, blue, chakra dragons were going around the fire entity in circles creating a sphere to contain the magical beast. Kocha had her palms extended out and her eyes were closed as she focused her chakra on Yuki's dragon.

Yuki saw this and dispelled her dragon. Kocha dispelled the barrier as well and smiled saying, "Well done, Yuki." Yuki felt a great sense of pride in her ability.

"What was that jutsu you used?" Yuki asked.

"It was a spiritual barrier that I created." Kocha told her. "My special ability allows my chakra to take on the form of a dragon thus giving it, somewhat, a life of its own."

"That's amazing!" said Yuki.

"Enough about that," said Kocha. "We must continue your training until Naruto returns."


	17. Search and Retrieve!

**16. Search and Retrieve!**

It has been nearly a week since Yuki came back home to Konoha. Kocha taught her a lot about her Soshigan and she was actually able to control more elements than she had before. Yuki now knew how to completely control the wind and now she had moderate control over water, fire, earth, and metal. The only elements that were beyond her power were light and darkness. Kocha decided to take a break from training and spend some quality time with Yuki. On this day, however, they would not be able to fore Naruto returned with an unexpected woman.

"Who are you?" asked Yuki when Naruto and the woman came into Kakashi's room.

"My name is Tsunade," said the woman. "You must be Yuki, the Elemental Bender."

Tsunade turned her gaze to Kocha and looked at her puzzled. "And you are?"

"I am Kocha." Kocha answered.

"Oh, Jiraiya has told me about you." Tsunade said.

"Can this wait?" asked Naruto. "Grandma Tsunade, can you help Kakashi-sensei or not?"

"Alright," Tsunade said annoyed. She walked over to Kakashi and put her hand on his head. Yoru looked up at her as he continued to be curled up on Kakashi's chest. Yuki observed, as did Naruto and Sakura who entered the room seconds before. After nearly ten minutes of waiting Tsunade removed her hand and Kakashi began to come out of his sleep. Yoru became excited and purred loudly as he licked Kakashi's hand. Kakashi rose from his bed and looked around his room to spot everyone there.

"Glad to have you back, Kakashi-kun." Kocha smiled.

"It's about time you got up!" said Naruto pushing back his true feelings.

"Welcome back, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled.

Kakashi moved his gaze to Yuki who stood there stiff. She stared back at him with tears filling her eyes. She finally burst and ran to Kakashi crying and hugging him tightly around his neck, sobbing "Don't ever do something stupid like that again!"

"Alright," Kakashi laughed.

"I still can't believe that the son of the White Fang got done in by shinobi such as them," said Tsunade with her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to be the best here!"

"Sorry." Kakashi apologized. He turned to Yuki and whispered, "I know you were worried about me Yuki, but you shouldn't show your feelings like this. It's not the way of the shinobi."

"I know." Yuki sobbed again. "Just let me have this one moment. I was really scared."

"Alright," said Kakashi. He turned to Kocha who was smiling at the whole scene. Kakashi felt his face turn red so he quickly looked away. For the rest of the day, the three of them enjoyed each other's company with Yuki leaving occasionally to check up on Sasuke.

Three weeks had passed since Kakashi and Sasuke's recovery and Tsunade was not the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. The village seemed to be at piece once more and most of the restoration was complete. Yuki had just returned from a mission with Ino and Shikamaru while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sent on another mission. Before Yuki entered the house, she checked her mail to see when Kakashi would be returning from his mission. Kocha had decided to leave the village for a while until the heat from her episode with the Akatsuki calmed down. Yuki felt badly for her for one of Tsunade's first orders of business was to help Kocha return to the village.

Yuki sifted through her mail and found a letter from Kocha. She became excited when she saw the envelope. It read:

_Dear Yuki,_

_ Sorry I haven't been home for quite a while. I hope you're still working on your Soshigan. Kakashi tells me that you are doing well on your missions. Keep up the good work. I'm afraid that I cannot disclose my location to you for obvious security reasons, but Kakashi knows where to find me. Hopefully if the Konoha Elder Council helps Tsunade-sama with my return, I shall see you very soon. Take care of Yoru for me!_

_With Love,_

_Kocha_

Yoru had been the messenger cat for Kocha's letters and always rested at the house when he delivered the letters before he went back to Kocha. Yuki found another letter from Tsunade saying that Kakashi would be home within the evening. Yuki became excited once more and decided to make his favorite dinner. While she cooked Yoru came out into the kitchen and stretched. He looked outside and said, "I guess I should be getting back to her."

"Wait!" Yuki ran into her room and grabbed her reply letter and put it in Yoru's collar. "Thank you for doing this, Yoru. The next time you come over, I'll make you some shrimp dumplings!"

"That sounds great!" Yoru purred. "Tell Kakashi-sama that I'm sorry I couldn't be here." He jumped off of the table and back out into the street. Yuki watched him go then returned to cooking the meal. When the meal was almost complete, Yuki heard the door open and her heart jumped.

"I'm home!" shouted a familiar voice. Yuki immediately ran to the door to see Kakashi putting up his vest. "Something smells good." Kakashi smiled when he saw Yuki. Yuki smiled back then got a serious look on her face. "What is it?" he asked. Yuki ran behind him and pushed him to the dinner table. "W-what's wrong Yuki?" She pulled out his chair and ordered, "Sit!"

"Um, okay?" Kakashi did as he was told and she served him large amounts of food.

"You need to get your strength up!" Yuki said as she got him a cup of sake. "Since Tsunade-sama is forcing you to go out on missions."

"Yuki, it's been three weeks!" Kakashi laughed. "I'm doing fine!"

"Yeah, but," Yuki looked down at the floor worried.

"I am a shinobi." Kakashi told her. "I do what I have to in order to protect the people and things I care about. That includes you, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"Right," said Yuki scooping rice onto her plate. "Sorry for getting emotional." The two of them ate in silence and enjoyed the presence of each other's company.

That night Yuki had a terrifying dream. She was floating above a huge waterfall where a climactic battle was being held. She trembled in fear when she saw a glowing silhouette of the Nine-Tailed fox fighting a dark monster with red eyes. When Yuki looked closer the monster's eyes were actually Sharingan. Before the dream ended she was face to face with Sasuke but then his eyes became like a snake's and he turned into Orochimaru. Yuki screamed in fear and realized that she was sweating. Kakashi came running in and threw open the door to see what the problem was. "Are you alright?" he asked. Yuki said nothing. She began to tremble just thinking about sleeping again. Kakashi came closer to her and put his arm around her. "It was just a nightmare." He told her. "It's alright now." Suddenly feeling comforted, Yuki fell back asleep in no time. Kakashi smiled and decided to sleep with her for the rest of the night.

Yuki woke up late in the morning and noticed a note on her nightstand. She helped herself out of bed and picked up the note. It read:

_Yuki,_

_I am going over to check up on Sasuke and Naruto. They returned from their mission with minor injuries. If you wish to come, meet me there._

As she read it she heard a loud boom come from the hospital. She quickly dressed herself and grabbed her weapon as she ran out the door. She hurried as fast as she could to the hospital. As she ran she noticed water spilling out of the large drum from atop of the hospital. There was a giant hole as if some blast had blown it inside out. Yuki ran through the hospital and threw open the door to the rooftop. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi all stood there looking solemn. "What happened?" Yuki asked. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He just took off," said Sakura. "Both he and Naruto just suddenly started fighting."

"What the hell, Naruto?!" Yuki yelled. "What has gotten into you two?"

"Sasuke asked for it!" Naruto yelled. "I can't help it if I'm stronger than he is."

"Would you shut up about that?" Sakura scolded. "Sasuke feels bad enough already!"

"What happened on the mission?" Kakashi asked.

"We were fighting this Thunder shinobi," began Sakura. "And he and Sasuke went at it. The shinobi insulted Sasuke's family and Sasuke tried to make him pay but…" Sakura looked down at the floor.

"Damn it!" Yuki turned around and began to open the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kakashi.

"I have to talk to Sasuke." Yuki answered. "Maybe he'll listen to me."

"I'll go with you too." Said Kakashi. "I don't want Sasuke to turn on another comrade. If he won't listen to you then I'll have to force him to listen to reason."

"Okay." Together Yuki and Kakashi walked out of the hospital and began to track down Sasuke. They found him on a tree branch sitting alone. Kakashi snuck up on him and used ninja wires to tie him to the tree. Both Yuki and Kakashi landed on the tree limb and stared at Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" roared Sasuke.

"I can ask you the same thing!" Yuki yelled. "Sasuke, what has gotten into you? Just because someone insults your family doesn't mean you should take it out on Naruto."

"No!" Sasuke yelled again. "You don't understand! Neither of you do! I'm an avenger and I couldn't even make that creep eat his own words! Naruto was somehow able to beat him yet I could do nothing!"

"So Naruto beat you to the punch, big deal!" Yuki put her hands on her hips. "We know you want to avenge your clan but fighting with your comrades isn't going to help, Sasuke!"

"What do you know?!" Sasuke roared. Yuki was taken aback by the fire in his eyes. "You hardly knew your family before it was taken away! I grew up with everyone, I loved them, and I cherished them! Then, one day, they all die because of Itachi! I lost years of memories in a single day! How can you possibly know how I feel?!"

"We know." Kakashi said calmly. "But you need to calm down and think rationally. Attacking blindly is not going to help you right now. If you want to get stronger, you need to train harder. It's the only way, Sasuke." Kakashi loosened the wires around his pupil. "We know more than you think about how you feel. Just think about what we said." Sasuke just gave the both of them an empty stare. After a long silence, Kakashi said, "We'll talk more in the morning. Right now, I think it's time you rested it off."

As they began to turn away Yuki looked back at Sasuke who stared back at her with stone cold eyes. Yuki returned the glare as if to say, "Why are you being so stubborn?" Kakashi noticed this and put a hand on Yuki's shoulder as he whispered, "Just give him some time. He just needs to cool down a bit." Yuki prayed that he was right.

Yuki awoke the next morning in an empty house. It was late afternoon when Yuki woke up. She wobbled out of her room and into the kitchen where she noticed a note on the table. It was from Kakashi when she recognized the handwriting. It read:

_Yuki,_

_ There was an emergency mission that I had to go on. When I get back, we need to talk. Kocha will be joining us._

_Love,_

_Kakashi_

Yuki suddenly received a bad feeling from her paranoia as she noticed that it began to rain quite heavily. She threw on her cloths and ran outside to speak to Sakura, if she was not already on the same mission. Yuki ran to her house and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked Sakura's mother.

"It's me, Mrs. Haruno! Is Sakura home?"

"I'm afraid that she's in her room right now, Yuki." Said Mrs. Haruno.

"Is she still asleep?" Yuki asked puzzled. It was not like Sakura to sleep in so late.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Mrs. Haruno opening the door.

"Know what?" Yuki said with a smile.

"Sasuke has left the village." Yuki's heart immediately dropped to her feet. Mrs. Haruno had to hold her steady in order not to fall. "He left late last night." Mrs. Haruno continued. "Apparently, your Sensei has gone after him along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba with Akamaru. Rock Lee left as soon as he recovered."

"Why?" Yuki asked. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Oh, sweetie." Mrs. Haruno wrapped her arms around her. "I know how much Sasuke meant to you. Don't worry now. I'm sure that with all of those fine ninja out there, Sasuke is sure to come home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Haruno." Yuki walked away dulled with anger and frustration. _Why, Sasuke? Why did you leave? Are you really so bull-headed to leave the village just because Naruto beat some guy? You're such a damn fool! _Yuki punched a nearby wall and began to cry. After a long cry, Yuki was struck with an idea. _I'll follow after him too! I won't let this stupid rivalry get to him! _Yuki stood up and charged toward the village gate. As she was going through it a black figure jumped down from the heavens and landed in front of her. Yuki looked up to see Kocha standing in her path.

"So you know." Said Kocha with great sadness in her eyes.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Yuki asked angered.

"We knew how you'd react." Kocha answered. "As soon as he learned this, Kakashi told me to make sure you stayed in the village."

"Why?!" Yuki screamed. "I have just as much of a right to save Sasuke as anyone else!"

"It's not because of Sasuke." Kocha said. "It's who is calling him."

"Calling him? Who?" Kocha looked down at the ground and gave a large sigh. She looked at Yuki with her yellow eyes and said, "Orochimaru."

Yuki's anger was increased tenfold. She was now fighting every nerve she had to stay calm and collected.

"According to Yoru," said Kocha. "Sasuke met up with four of Orochimaru men and took him. Naruto followed Sasuke directly while the others fought whoever they could in order to keep him going. Yoru even spotted Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, helping Naruto's team." Yuki's heart was still unsettled. She felt robbed of the right to help the friend she cared about most. Yuki tried to run passed Kocha but she managed to hold her down. Yuki struggled trying to get free of Kocha's embrace as she yelled, "I have to save him!! I've got to reach Sasuke!"

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Kocha made a fist and slammed it into Yuki's gut knocking her unconscious. _Sasuke-kun…_

Yuki woke up in a hospital room dazed and confused as to where she was. When her memories started coming back to her she jolted upright shouting, "Sasuke!!" She looked around and found Naruto sleeping in the bed next to her. Sakura was on the other side of him with Kakashi and Kocha on her side. Yuki stared at Naruto for a long amount of time examining all of his injuries. _Did Sasuke do this to you, Naruto? _Yuki turned her head to Kakashi with a sad look on her face. Kakashi shook his head sadly as if he read the look on her face. Kakashi walked closer to her and laid down a Leaf Village headband on her bed.

"Naruto was alone and unconscious when I found him." He said in a sad voice. "Sasuke left this behind."

Yuki picked up the headband and noticed that there was a thick scar crossing the leaf symbol. Yuki activated her Soshigan and just by touching the scar, the metal showed her how the scar was placed. Naruto successfully landed a blow with a jutsu called the Rasengan. From then on, the battle raged until Sasuke nearly killed Naruto. As Naruto lay there, orange chakra began to seep out of Naruto's body and his physical features began to change. His eyes became red as his teeth grew incredibly sharp. The chakra formed around Naruto until it became the shape of a fox. This fox, however, only had one tail. As if to counter his transformation, Sasuke, too, transformed his body using the curse mark. Yuki was appalled that Sasuke would use such a thing to transform into a monster. Yuki threw the headband when she had had her fill of the headband's tale. She began to shake with anger and breathe heavily.

"Yuki?" asked Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"No." Yuki said in a very dark voice. "I'm not okay. Why the _hell _would I be 'okay?'"

"Yuki," said Kakashi. "Naruto gave everything he had to turn Sasuke around."

"I know." Growled Yuki. "Yet, Sasuke almost killed his closest friend. He almost killed Naruto all because he wanted the power to kill Itachi." Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Sakura was happy to see that he was awake but when he saw Yuki, he thought that she was mad at him.

"Yuki," said Naruto shooting upright. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I won't stop until Sasuke's back home! I'll never stop and that's a promise!"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." Said Yuki. "I saw how hard you fought to keep Sasuke with us." Naruto looked taken aback. "But, the fact remains that he hasn't returned."

"Yuki," said Kocha. "Naruto did his best."

"I'm not saying he didn't!" Yuki yelled. "I'm saying that Sasuke was nothing but a power-hungry ninja all thanks to Orochimaru and that damned Uchiha, Itachi! They turned him against us so they're the ones who will pay dearly!"

"Right." Said Sakura. "I'll help, too!"

"Naruto," Yuki looked at him seriously. "Thank you for doing your best to get Sasuke back. Let's continue to train so that we can all get him back safely."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"That's my girl." Kakashi smiled. "But, just try not to rush into it. You all know who Orochimaru and Itachi are. Especially Itachi, we'll have to train hard every day if we are to get Sasuke back."

"You got it, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled.

"We'll start training as soon as Naruto has recovered." Said Kocha. She turned her head to Kakashi and said, "I'll be heading back now. I'll send Yoru if you would like to send me anything."

"Got it." Said Kakashi. As Kocha walked out of the doorway Yuki stared after her with a mysterious look.


	18. The Beast Within: Dragon vs Tiger!

**17. The Beast Within. Dragon vs. Tiger!**

It has been nearly two months since Sasuke's disappearance and Naruto was now back to normal. Sakura was now training under Lady Tsunade as a shinobi healer while Yuki trained hard with Kakashi and Kocha. Kocha was still a rogue amongst the people in Konoha but Lady Tsunade was still fighting with the Elders about that issue. As the days passed Yuki's personality seemed to grow darker and so her ability to control darkness grew steadier. Kakashi was not sure if this was a good or bad sign.

At night, Yuki would lock herself in her room and practice controlling the shadows. She was able to create shapes and within the first few weeks of her "shadow training" she was able to give the dark shapes form. This worried Kakashi as he began to think that her heart was becoming enveloped in darkness as well. He noticed that her complexion was becoming paler and she was losing weight slightly. This puzzled him for he knew that she was on a normal diet and at times, she and Naruto would have eating contests over ramen; she would win by half a bowl. Yuki's health concerned him greatly so Kakashi decided to finally ask Kocha about it face-to-face.

Kakashi woke up and dressed himself in his armor. He equipped himself for the journey to Kocha's location and as he walked toward the kitchen he peeked into Yuki's room. Yuki was still in bed with Yoru sleeping at the foot. Yoru seemed to have heard him for his ears perked up and he stared straight at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and Yoru jumped from the bed and followed Kakashi out. Little did they know that Yuki was watching them the whole time.

Once she heard the door close Yuki slowly got out of bed and peeked out of the window. Kakashi and Yoru were heading toward the Village gate. Yuki quickly dressed herself and equipped her ninja packs and her gear. As she packed, Yuki heard a knock at the door. She walked toward it and opened it to reveal Sakura and Naruto's smiling faces.

"Hey, Yuki!" smiled Naruto.

"Hi, guys." Said Yuki shocked. "What are you two doing here?"

"We just thought that since it was our day off," said Sakura. "We could hang out today!"

"Sorry, but I can't." said Yuki letting them in.

"Why not?" asked Sakura. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He went over to see Kocha," said Yuki. "And I'm going to follow him."

"What?" said Naruto. "Wait, I thought you knew were Kocha was this whole time."

"Nope," said Yuki throwing on her backpack. "Yet, another secret that was kept from me, but, no more! I'm tired of those two keeping secrets from me and I'm going to show them that!"

"Yuki, are you nuts?" said Sakura. "It's dangerous out there without Kakashi-sensei! Besides, Kocha-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are only trying to protect you."

"That's all they do!" Yuki argued. "I'm a Chunin now! I don't need them to be so protected anymore! I can handle myself!"

"Yuki," said Naruto. "You were going to charge out after Sasuke all by yourself. Even I needed Shikamaru and the others with me to go after him."

"Fine!" said Yuki. "You two can come with me but make sure you keep up."

Knowing that they weren't going to change her mind, Sakura and Naruto ran back to their homes and got ready for the journey. When they assembled at the front gate Naruto asked, "So how do you plan on following them without any tracking system?"

"Have you forgotten?" asked Yuki. "I've been practicing my Soshigan. I'm able to use my ability to communicate with the elements." Yuki turned around and summoned her Soshigan. The wind and the trees told Yuki the direction that Kakashi and Yoru had gone. "This way." Yuki pointed and the group began to walk. As they walked Naruto and Sakura began to worry about Yuki. They, too, had noticed the physical changes that occurred on Yuki's body. She was not snow white but she was not as tan as she used to be. Her figure seemed slimmer than the muscular being they knew a few months ago. Sakura was mainly concerned.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah." Said Yuki. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little paler than usual." Sakura answered. "Naruto and I were just a little concerned."

"Don't be." Yuki smiled. "I'll be alright. I never even noticed so I guess I must look ill."

"So you don't even feel weaker than before?" Naruto asked.

"Nope!" Yuki smiled. "I've beaten you plenty of times during our eating contests!"

"I went easy on you last time!" said Naruto looking away.

The group shared a laugh as noon slowly approached. At last, after nearly four hours of walking, the group arrived at a small village that seemed quite run down. Some of the bigger buildings were still under construction and the small houses were ragged looking. Yuki looked around in sadness as she stared into the people's faces. They seemed overworked and depressed.

"Hey, look!" Naruto pointed further down the street as he saw Kankuro carrying two pieces of wood to an elderly woman's tea shop.

"What are the Sand Village Ninja doing here?" asked Sakura.

"We've gone on plenty of missions with them," said Yuki. "It's possible that they are trying to build a village for refugees from bandit raids and such." Yuki walked down the street towards Kankuro. As she walked, Naruto and Sakura looked around them. The town looked nearly complete even though the buildings were a bit shabby. Yuki could not help but feel that the town felt familiar to her as if she visited it in a dream. The three of them found Kankuro nailing the boards to the side of the woman's building finishing it up. As the old woman came out with some tea for him she looked toward Yuki's direction and smiled. "Oh, we have more helpers."

Kankuro turned and looked surprised to see the three of them. "Naruto! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here looking for Kakashi-sensei." Answered Naruto.

"Kakashi?" Kankuro put a finger to his chin. "I haven't seen him at all lately."

"You mean he's been here more than once?" asked Sakura.

"Of course!" Kankuro answered. "He's been helping us out with some of the restoration."

"What is this place?" asked Yuki.

"I'm not too sure myself." He answered. "Temari found it after she got lost after a mission. Kocha found her and asked us for our help. You've done a lot for us lately so Gaara figured this would be a good way to try and rebuild the relationship with Konoha."

"Gaara and Temari are here too?" asked Yuki. "I never thought Gaara would help rebuild a village."

"He's changed a lot since the exams." Kankuro smiled. "I think Naruto had a lot to do with it."

"M-me?" asked Naruto. "Why me? I beat the crap out of him."

"That's just it." Temari came up from behind them after helping out the neighboring buildings. "No one has ever beaten Gaara before. He recognized your strengths, Naruto, and decided to pursue his own. He hasn't found it yet but we think he'll get there soon enough."

"Where is he?" asked Yuki. She wanted to see this so-called, "Changed Gaara."

"He should be helping out over by the lake." Temari pointed to her right. Yuki, Naruto, and Sakura all ran in that direction to see Gaara using his sand to cleanly cut up wood slabs for buildings needing finishing touches.

"Hey, Gaara!!" Naruto shouted waving his hand. Gaara stopped what he was doing and turned to see the new visitors. "Long time, no see, Gaara!" Naruto was smiling from ear to ear. Yuki looked at him somewhat embarrassed. _He's probably excited that someone has finally started to follow in _his _footsteps. _Yuki thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said Gaara. "What brings you here?"

"We're searching for Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered. "Have you seen him or Kocha-sensei around?" Gaara pointed to the lake where they found two figures standing together.

As the group tried to get a closer look they heard a small voice. "What are you three doing here?" The group turned to see Yoru staring at them with a small slab of wood on his back. "And why are you here by yourselves? Do you realize how dangerous it is without a chaperone with you?"

"Yeah." Said Yuki harshly. "But I came for answers. These two were my chaperones."

"You shouldn't be here." Said Yoru. "Come on, I'll take you back to the village."

"No!" roared Yuki. "I said I came here for answers and I'm not leaving without them!" Yuki turned and ran towards the lake with Naruto and Sakura trailing behind. Yoru just sat and watched as they ran behind a few bushes.

"You're not going to stop them?" Gaara asked the small cat.

"What good would it do?" Yoru laid his head down on his paws. "Once that girl has her mind set on something she goes through with it. I'm guessing she got that from Naruto." Gaara continued to stare at the bush that the small trio hid behind for a while then turned back to his work.

Yuki, Sakura, and Naruto found a bush that was quite close to where the two figures were. "I can't hear anything." Whispered Naruto.

"I got it!" Yuki summoned her Soshigan as she lightly clapped her hands. She called for the wind to move slightly toward them so that the sound of the voices could be heard. It was defiantly a conversation between Kakashi and Kocha.

"So, what brings you back?" asked Kocha. "You obviously don't come unless it's important."

"It's about Yuki." Said Kakashi. "I've taught her everything you've told me to teach her but I don't think her body is accepting the training properly."

"What do you mean?" Kocha asked concerned.

"She's lost some coloration in her skin and she's gotten pretty slim. I have her on a normal diet and she even wins eating contests with Naruto. I don't understand why she looks so ill."

"She's not." Said Kocha. "It is the effects of the Soshigan. I'm not sure what it is but she shouldn't come to any harm. Her mother told me that she experienced the same thing."

"Good." Said Kakashi with a deep sigh. After a long silence Kakashi asked, "Don't you think it's time to tell her about this place?"

"Not yet." Kocha answered. "I want to find out more about what happened first. More importantly there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Naruto." Kocha's eyes were suddenly cold. "What is the condition of the seal?"

"I'm not sure." Said Kakashi. "It should be doing alright." _Although there was that time in the Land of Waves._

"I wish there was a way to examine it." Said Kocha putting a finger to her chin.

"Well, why don't we ask Naruto ourselves." Kakashi smiled. "They're hiding in that bush over there." Kakashi pointed directly at the trio. "You can stop hiding now." The three of them stood from their hiding places looking disappointed in themselves.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Sakura.

"The wind doesn't blow from the east." Said Kakashi. "Yuki, next time think about the wind's direction before you use it."

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Kocha angrily. "It's dangerous out here without a guide."

"We know." Said Naruto. "Yoru scolded us the same way."

"Do you three have a good excuse?" asked Kakashi.

"Um, how about I grew tired of you two lying to me so I decided to get some answers on my own?" Yuki said in a cocky manner. "I'm tired of you guys hiding secrets from me! What is the connection between me and this village that you were talking about?"

Kocha and Kakashi looked at each other for a long while. Kocha walked toward Yuki and said, "Yuki, this was your village. This is where you were born and raised." Yuki was taken aback as she looked around. "I've spent the better part of ten years trying to rebuild it." Kocha continued. "With Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro's help, we were able to make it this far. I didn't tell you because I wasn't quite sure on how you'd react."

"This was my home?" asked Yuki. "Where did I live? Are these the same people?"

"The citizens are mostly here." Said Kocha. "Your house used to be here, where we are standing."

"Why didn't you try to rebuild it?" asked Sakura.

"That is why." Kocha pointed to a small crystal structure in the center of the lake. The noon sun caused it to sparkle like a star on the clear water. "This is your mother's resting place. I didn't want to disturb her sleep since it was well deserved."

"Mother…" Yuki ran forward and stared for a long time at the crystal. Yuki summoned her Soshigan again and began to run across the water toward the monument. When she arrived she noticed that it was a purple crystal with a blue emblem on it. The emblem read, _Here lies Haru Kimachi. Beloved mother and friend to all who met her._

Yuki collapsed on her knees and began to cry. She wrapped her arms around the structure as she wept. _Mother…I'm here now mother. Can you see me? Can you hear me? I've grown up now, see? Are you proud of me? Mother…_

Naruto stared at her in sadness but he could feel a small amount of joy in his heart. "At least Yuki was able to reunite with her real mother." He said.

"Yeah." Said Sakura. "Now, Yuki knows that she did have a home once."

"Let's leave her be." Said Kakashi. They all turned away and decided to help with the village restorations as they waited for Yuki. Late in the evening the group met with Gaara's squad at a nearby inn. Yuki finally arrived with red, puffy eyes showing that she had been crying the entire time. She sat between Sakura and Temari and began to eat her dinner in silence.

"Have you calmed down now?" Kocha asked. Yuki nodded. "I suppose that I should tell you what all I've learned." Said Kocha. "After I released you from the burning building, I fought with the mysterious intruders. I couldn't see who they really were but from what I could tell, there were at least three of them. I already know that one of them was Kisame of the Hidden Mist Village. This could only mean that it was either Kisame before he joined the Akatsuki or the Akatsuki themselves."

"But," said Temari. "Why would they attack such a remote village?"

"I don't know." Kocha shook her head. "I was gravely injured after the battle. My mind is still shrouded in fog."

"My guess would be that they were after her power." Said Gaara.

"Oh, yeah!" said Naruto. "That's gotta be it! If that's the case, then…" Naruto suddenly became angry as he thought about Sasuke. _Orochimaru, he went after Sasuke all because Sasuke had the Sharingan!_

"Kocha-sensei," said Sakura. "You once told us that you lived here with Yuki after a while. Is your village far from here?"

"No." said Kocha silently. "However, there isn't much left of it."

"You mean the Akatsuki got to your village too?!" asked Naruto.

"No." Kocha answered again. "My village was destroyed by something else. I…I don't remember exactly." Kakashi gave Kocha a strange look.

"May we see it?" asked Yuki. "It will allow me to put a lot of things to rest."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I just have this feeling." Lied Yuki. Images from his battle with Sasuke continued to flash through her mind. She grew extremely afraid after she witnessed the strange and powerful chakra that surrounded Naruto's body. _I'd like to see the devastation of the Nine-Tailed Fox myself._

_ Naruto must have already forgotten what Keeta told us in our first encounter. _Remembered Sakura. _Kocha's village may be the only monument to the Nine-Tailed fox's power._

"Very well." Said Kocha sadly. "There is nothing left but if that is what you want." Kocha rose to her feet as did the others.

"Kankuro, Temari," said Gaara. "There is something that I would like to investigate. I will meet you both back at the Village in four days."

"Oh, okay." Said Kankuro confused.

"Very well." Said Temari.

Kocha, Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura and Yuki walked out of the inn and headed north to Kocha's village. As they ran Yuki turned to look at the new Gaara. He wore red clothing and his face was gentler than when they first met. _Perhaps Naruto did change him. _She thought. The group continued to run until the moon was high in the sky. Yuki could sense a strong storm approaching and gave her broadcast to the rest of the group.

"Great!" said Sakura disappointed. "I hate lightning and thunder!"

"It's not all bad, Sakura-chan!" smiled Naruto. "Just think of it as Angel's bowling!"

"I'm not an idiot, Naruto!" Sakura growled.

At last, the group finally arrived in an open area surrounded by trees. Decomposing wood and traces of a village were scattered everywhere. Kakashi surveyed the area and found large trenches that were in four parallel lines. _This must be from the Nine-Tailed Fox. _Kakashi thought.

"What happened here?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you remember what Keeta said?" asked Sakura. "She said that the Demon Fox attacked here before it made its way to Konoha."

"Oh, yeah!" said Naruto. "So this is what it did?" Naruto looked around then gripped his stomach tightly. _I hope it never comes out again._

"The Demon Fox destroyed my village." Said Kocha. "My sister and I were able to flee the village but, our family and friends were not so lucky. We vowed to avenge our village but I soon gave up."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

Kocha smiled as she said, "Because I know now that as long as it resides inside you, we have nothing to fear." Kocha walked over to Naruto and rubbed his head. "I believe in you." Naruto started a smile when they heard a strange yet familiar sound.

"That is sooo cute!" came Keeta's sarcastic voice. They spotted her laying on a tree branch in a cat-like way. She wore a similar robe like that of the Akatsuki. "It's about as cute a decomposing rat." As she landed, the storm appeared and raged all around them dumping heavy rain on the terrain.

"Keeta!" roared Kocha as she drew her blade. The other's prepared themselves as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who visits the grave of our village." Keeta straightened herself and jumped down gracefully. "Take a good look, Fox child. The creature that did this is now inside you! Kocha and your friends may say that they 'believe' in you but we all know that you're too weak to keep that chakra in."

"You take that back!" growled Sakura.

"And what are _you _going to do to stop me?" hissed Keeta. "I've seen you all fight in battle. You're the most useless out of all of them, standing behind them waiting to be protected. No wonder why Sasuke left you." Sakura gasped at the insult.

"What makes you think you know Sasuke?" growled Yuki. "You don't know anything about him!"

"I know more about him than you know." Keeta sneered. "He wanted power so that he could kill Itachi, not like he'll get it through Orochimaru."

"If you know Sasuke's whereabouts then tell us!" Kakashi ordered.

"He's with Orochimaru." Keeta mocked.

"Don't toy with us!" Yuki summoned her Soshigan.

"I just told you where your precious Sasuke-kun was." Said Keeta. "Don't I deserve thanks?" Gaara summoned his sand and shot ten sand bullets at her. She missed them with ease and smirked. "So the stories were true. There's a demon in the sand as well."

"Tell us where Sasuke is, Keeta!" roared Kocha.

"I'm afraid I can't." Keeta smiled. "Remember, I'm with the Akatsuki now. Oh, but I have a very interesting tale to tell your friends, Kocha. Did you tell them about _our _past with Lord Orochimaru?"

"What?" Yuki, Sakura, and Naruto looked up at Kocha in shock. Kakashi had heard a tale like this before; when he put the seal on Sasuke's curse mark and Orochimaru appeared.

"What is she talking about, Kocha-sensei?" asked Naruto. Kocha glared at Keeta as she spoke. "It was after the Demon Fox appeared. Orochimaru found us and took us in. He recognized Keeta's abilities with potions and had her modify a few formulas. Using us as his lab rats, we drank the potions out of full confidence that Orochimaru wanted to help us. It was a lie."

"What was?" Keeta was slowly transforming her arms and legs into cat-like limbs. A tail sprouted as she received black tiger-like markings on her face and limbs. "He gave us a power greater than any possible!"

"He turned us into monsters, Keeta!" Kocha argued. "Look at yourself! You're not even human anymore!"

"It is a fitting form for fighting a monster that destroyed our past." Keeta was now completely transformed. Her black hair flowed over her tiger-like face. Keeta's fangs poked out from her upper lip that was now split like a cat. Whiskers could be seen on both sides of her triangular nose. Keeta's pointed ears poked out from the top of her head complete with tuffs of orange fur that covered the rest of her body. Keeta's back legs were the right structure that told Kakashi and Kocha that her leaping abilities were increased dramatically.

"Kakashi," Kocha began. "Take the kids out of here. This battle is way too dangerous for them." Kakashi just stared at her arguing with himself whether or not to heed her order or fight Keeta together.

"We can't leave!" said Naruto. "I don't want to lose anyone else in our squad!"

"She's more powerful than you can imagine." Said Kakashi. "We wouldn't stand a chance against her."

"That's all the more reason that we should back her up," said Yuki stepping forward. She stared up at Kakashi saying, "I'm going, whether you want me to or not." The fire burning in Yuki's eyes shocked Kakashi. He had never seen Yuki so determined to fight someone so powerful before. As Yuki began to walk forward Kakashi tried to grab her arm but suddenly heard a voice say, "Challenge accepted." He felt a strong force impact his chest and threw him into the wooded area behind them. Keeta stood in his place and quickly wrapped her arm around Yuki.

"Let go!" Yuki struggled to get free as Keeta jumped high into the air. Before Yuki was able to pull out a kunai knife Keeta was hit with a sand projectile and released Yuki. Yuki summoned her Soshigan and tried to summon the wind around her but she was falling too fast for her chakra to take control. Yuki closed her eyes tightly waiting for the ground when she heard Gaara shout, "Sand Bed!" Yuki fell into a soft cushion of sand that met her nearly twelve feet above the ground. Yuki turned her head to see Gaara with his arm outstretched, controlling the sand. "Thanks, Gaara-kun!" Yuki jumped down and watched as Kocha and Keeta were clashing blades. Keeta quickly dodged a jump strike from Kocha and landed crouched on the ground. Keeta's claws began to glow blood red and she cut in a horizontal direction shouting, "Tiger Claw!" Kocha blocked the attack by positioning the sword in front of her face with the blade facing Keeta. The chakra blades were cut in half as they zoomed past her. Kocha charged but because of Keeta's increased speed, Keeta ran past her in the blink of an eye. Kocha felt the wind from her passing and looked behind her to see Keeta about to slice Naruto with her lethal claws.

Naruto stared into Keeta's golden eyes as she inched closer to him. He quickly tried to roll away from Keeta's attack but she managed to claw his back. Naruto screamed in pain as her claws ripped through his flesh.

"Naruto!" Yuki shouted. Yuki immediately summoned her Soshigan but before she could cast a jutsu, a giant water dragon came from the forest and plowed into Keeta. Kakashi came running out of the forest with his Sharingan blazing. He threw multiple kunai knives at Keeta trying to send her away from Naruto. Sakura ran over to Naruto to examine the damage.

"How does it look?" Naruto asked painfully.

"It's not deep," said Sakura truthfully. "You should be okay."

Kocha ran back to the group to check on Naruto as well. Kocha removed one of her long cloves and put her bare hand over Naruto's wound.

"You're a medical ninja?" asked Kakashi.

"No," Kocha answered. "Because of my abilities, I am able to use a few medical jutsu."

"Where is Keeta?" asked Yuki. A large boom could be heard and Keeta was suddenly in the middle of their group. With one strong punch to the ground a shockwave sent everyone flying in different directions. Kocha quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto and maneuvered herself so that she would land on her back. When she stopped sliding Kocha raised her body slightly to see Keeta's glowing eyes. Lightning flashed continuously as the rain whipped at their faces. Keeta began to stalk slowly toward Kocha and Naruto.

_Is there no other way? _Kocha wondered. _Her strength and speed are incredible. She has been using that form too much._ Kocha walked forward with her sword at her side. _Is her mind even part of her anymore? _

"You know you can't beat me like that, Kocha!" Keeta growled. "I want to face the _real _you!"

"That's too bad!" Kocha sneered. "I won't reduce myself to your level. I will face you." Kocha untied her Leaf Village headband around her arm and tied it around her head. "I will face you as a citizen of Konoha!"

Keeta grew so angry that her chakra was now leaking out of her body. It was a red chakra with swirls of black within. "Then, you will die like the rest of them!" Keeta charged forward, grabbed Kocha around the neck, and threw her to the other side of the battlefield. Mud and water sprayed up from the impact. Kocha shot back up and charged at her sister again. The two fought mercilessly as sparks flew from claws hitting blade. Keeta tried to bat Kocha's face with her claws abut Kocha ducked. The claws caught the tie holding Kocha's ponytail and ripped it in half. Kocha's long, black hair flowed down as it became wet from the rain. Kocha tried a horizontal slice but Keeta jumped then, kicking Kocha and throwing her back towards the woods. A cloud of mud and leaves could be seen from Kocha's impact. Yuki and Sakura rushed out from the woods and used a series of low level jutsu to catch Keeta's attention. Once Keeta noticed them, Gaara formed a pillar of sand and threw it toward Keeta. With an evil sneer, Keeta outstretched her right arm and sliced right through the pillar as if it were paper. Keeta suddenly felt a strong electrical shock on her left side and was thrown far to her right. Keeta raised herself back up to see Kakashi holding a fist full of lightning.

"That's it, you Leaf Village dogs!" Keeta roared. "Such a nuisance!" Keeta was now beginning to collect chakra into her palm. Once there was enough chakra Keeta threw the ball of energy at Kakashi who dodged the attack by inches. As he hit the ground he went into a dodge roll trying to get as much distance between him and Keeta as possible. When he rolled onto his knees he sensed danger and looked above him. Keeta was falling from above at an amazing speed. Before contact was made Naruto ran in and used his Rasengan, throwing Keeta back into the air. Keeta grabbed the boy by the collar of his jacket as she was thrown into the atmosphere. She maneuvered in the air and threw Naruto back to the ground where he was met by Gaara's bed of sand. Gaara made a few hand signs and began to control the sand as if it were a puppet connected through invisible strings. Streams of sand darted toward Keeta but she would cut straight through them with her claws. The battle continued almost endlessly.

"We can't win!" said Yuki now bruised and exhausted. "She's way too fast!"

"She must have a weak point," said Gaara, who was leaning on one knee in exhaustion.

"Does she even have one?" asked Naruto. He looked over at Kocha who still charged in with her sword cutting through the mud.

"I will not let you win!" Kocha swung her sword at Keeta who blocked it and kicked Kocha back a few feet. Kocha landed on her feet and charged in again. Kocha made a few hand signs as she ran and tapped her blade. The Buru-yami began to glow an azure hue as she brought the sword to her side and made a horizontal slice. A blue blade of chakra quickly made its way to Keeta. Keeta flipped into the air and, with her amazing speed, used an upper-cut to punch Kocha into the air. Keeta jumped up after her and tornado-kicked Kocha back into the group. Keeta landed with an evil smile saying, "I told you, fool. To continue fighting me is pointless. Now, surrender Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara, and Hatake Yuki!"

Kakashi looked over at his tired and exhausted group. Kocha lay unconscious on the muddy ground while everyone else looked as if they were about ready to drop. Kakashi picked up Kocha's sword and removed his vest saying, "Never." He tossed the sword so that the blade was upside-down. Naruto and the others had never seen Kakashi so determined before. "I promised them that I would protect them all with my life," said Kakashi stepping closer. "I plan to keep that promise."

"That's not much of a promise," laughed Keeta. "Your life is hardly worth a thing."

"Look who's talking!" Yuki shouted but Kakashi held out his arm. "Don't worry about it." Kakashi told her. He pulled the sword back to his neck and said, "Let's do this." He charged in as did Keeta. Kakashi sliced then, did a back-flip to dodge Keeta's lightning quick aerial attack. Keeta began to attack Kakashi with a flurry of quick slashes with her claws. Kakashi ducked to avoid the last attack and sliced Keeta across the torso. Keeta roared in pain and jumped away.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei!" cheered Naruto. The celebration was cut short, for the group stared in horror as the wound began to heal quickly. Kakashi noticed something that he caught in his Sharingan eye. "Yuki!" he called back. "Use your Soshigan!" Yuki did as she was told and stared at Keeta. She, too, noticed a glowing dot on her left breast. _What the…? _"What is it, Yuki?" asked Sakura. "What do you guys see?"

"Keeta has a glowing dot on her chest." Yuki answered. "What is it?"

"That's the curse mark," Kocha said sitting up. Naruto helped her as she tried to stay up. "It appeared after we drank the tainted potion. It's what houses our forms. It seems that I have no choice but to use mine as well." As she tried to stand, Kocha watched in horror as Kakashi was struck with a powerful uppers-slash and was thrown back down to the ground with a string of red chakra blades. Kakashi landed and skidded across the muddy ground like a ragdoll. Gaara did his best to use his sand to stop Kakashi's momentum but it did not protect Kakashi from the damage that he received. Gaara drove the sand to set Kakashi down behind them as the others watched as the Buru-yami spun and impaled the muddy ground in the center of the battlefield.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura ran to examine Kakashi who was now badly beaten and gashed. He was barely moving but was somehow able to keep consciousness. "H-her weakness…!" he managed to tell them. "That mark…That mark is her weakness!"

"Hold on, Sensei!" said Naruto. The group heard Kocha rise up from the ground just as the rain stopped to let the full moon shine. The moonlight seemed to cause Kocha's chakra to come out of her body, emitting a silvery-white color. With a roar, Kocha delved into her inner power and transformed into her draconic form. Sakura, Yuki, Naruto, and even Gaara were shocked to see Kocha in such a form.

"This is what I really am," Kocha growled. "I am a monster created by Orochimaru's designs."

"Kocha-sensei!" said Naruto. _You're just like me? _

Kocha flexed her brilliant angel-like wings and charged at Keeta with her full strength. Keeta managed to catch Kocha's fist but Kocha wrapped her scaly tail around Keeta's leg and threw her onto the ground behind her. Oblivious to what was going on, Keeta looked up to see Kocha coming down from the moon with a glowing fist. With a giant shockwave, Kocha slammed her fist onto Keeta and created a giant crater. Kocha flew out of the crater and landed near the group and waited patiently for the smoke to clear. The storm returned and the rain seemed to come down harder than ever. The rain managed to knock down the dust and Keeta stood with her eyes turning from a golden color to red.

"Change back, Keeta!" Kocha warned. "You know what will happen if we continue this way!"

"I don't care!" Keeta growled. "I _will _kill you and the Nine-Tailed Fox, no matter what! Besides," Keeta gave an evil sneer. "You face the same fate as I."

"Why are you like this?" asked Kocha. "Where was the kind Keeta that would always tell me that everything was going to be alright? Where was the Keeta that always promised that she would be there for me? Where is _my _Keeta?!"

A strange laugh that was not human could be heard coming deep within Keeta. Keeta lifted her head and with a final human breath, Keeta said, "_DEAD!_" Keeta charged and tried to punch Kocha but she managed to fly away in time. As Kocha ascended through the air she turned to see Keeta now turning on Yuki and the rest of the group.

Yuki held Kakashi close to her as they all watched the tiger humanoid walking closer and closer to them. Gaara stood and walked to the front of the group. "Don't, Gaara-kun!" said Yuki. "You can't face her by yourself!"

"Don't worry," said Gaara. He raised an outstretched hand to summon sand from all around them. Sakura and the others looked around in confusion wondering where all of the sand was coming from. Yuki, with her Soshigan still active, took a closer look at the ground and noticed that the sand was coming from deep within the earth. _That's how! During the battle, he caused his sand to seep into the earth and grind up the rocks in the bedrock. He was able to make more sand that way! Go, Gaara-kun! _Yuki placed Kakashi down and stood to help assist Gaara. She walked to his side and made a hand sign and began to concentrate. She used her Soshigan to transfer her chakra from her feet to the ground below. She helped Gaara by using the trees around them and began to help grind the rocks by having the trees suck up the water. This caused the ground beneath to become dry thus making it easier to grind up the rocks to make more sand. Gaara noticed this and eyed her closely. "That's some ability you have." He told her as the mountain of sand continued to build in front of them.

"Same to you," Yuki smirked. Yuki watched as their sand formed the shape of a strange raccoon-like creature. Yuki stepped back once they were finished and asked, "What is this?"

"This is my strongest defense," said Gaara. "Shukaku Shield." Yuki could see why it was his greatest defense. The body of the structure was extremely thick. Before the group could relax, they heard a deep thud and watched in horror as Keeta made one slash that went straight through the entire structure. Gaara managed to execute a back-flip to dodge Keeta's attack. Keeta went in for another attack but Kocha flew down in time to kick Keeta back toward the center of the battlefield. Keeta stood but no longer as Kocha's twin sister.


	19. Bonds of the Twins

**18. Bonds of the Twins**

Kocha stared down her sister with her silver tail flickering, much like a cat ready to pounce on her prey. As Keeta began to crouch down onto all fours, Kocha mimicked the same movement. The two charged at each other and fought in a fury of claws and teeth. When they reached a stale-mate they separated and charged in once more. This process repeated three times until Kocha landed back toward her group and fell to one side.

"You can't keep fighting her, Kocha!" said Sakura. "You're sister is as strong as you are."

"My sister is gone," said Kocha. "By the looks of it, she has been gone for quite some time."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Kocha looked down at the ground then said, "It began when we met Orochimaru soon after the Demon Fox's attack."

_The two girls ran through the woods as fast as they could to get away from the growls of the demonic fox. Its growls could be heard from miles away and the twins had to dodge a few tail lashes from three of its giant tails. When the girls made it to a large hill they could see their village engulfed in flames as the Demon Fox stood over it. The beast howled in victory and began to proceed toward the south. The two twin girls sat and watched as the beast retreated. The black haired twin fell to the ground and began to cry. "Mommy!" she sobbed. "Daddy! Everyone is gone!!"_

"_Don't cry, Kocha." Little Kocha stared up at her red headed sister. "I'm here with you. Everything will be okay, you'll see. You just trust your big sister."_

"_You're only older than me by two minutes." Kocha managed to laugh._

"_That means I have seniority!" Keeta laughed. She held out her hand and walked themselves through the woods. When they reached a dark section, Kocha hid behind Keeta scared for her life. "Where are we, sister?" she asked._

"_I don't know," said Keeta. The two of them heard a creepy laugh coming from the darkness._

"_Poor little things," said the hissing voice. "Having such a devastating monster tear through your village like that? My, such a terrible fate." The girls heard footsteps coming from straight ahead of them. There in the moonlight stood a pasty faced man with strange eyes. His hair was long, black, and flat. He wore a Konoha headband and the jounin attire for a Leave Village ninja._

"_Who are you?" asked Kocha._

"_I am your friend." The man said bowing. "I will help you both become stronger. I can help you avenge your village."_

"_Avenge our village?" Keeta repeated._

"_Yes," said the man. "My name is Orochimaru, and I would gladly like to become your teacher. Give me the privilege to be your teacher, and I will bestow upon you unimaginable power. "_

_Throughout the many years of Orochimaru's tutelage, Kocha and Keeta grew up as powerful fighters. After their first few years, Orochimaru walked into their chambers and said, "You have both become fine ninja for my organization. Soon, you will be able to kill the boy that houses the fox's spirit."_

"_We live only to serve you, Lord Orochimaru," said the twins as they bowed._

"_And I gladly welcome you both," Orochimaru smiled. "Now, it's time for the next part of your training." Orochimaru presented a potion formula and gave it to Keeta. "Keeta my dear, you have been blessed with an amazing ability to create potions. I would like you to put those skills to use by refining this potion to last for the drinker's lifetime."_

"_This is a transformation potion, My Lord," said Keeta. "By using a Tiger's whisker, one could transform into a beast of the same likeness."_

"_Yes," Orochimaru agreed. "I have the actual potion hiding in a cave elsewhere. I would like you to create one where the drinker will not have to worry about losing the abilities that the option grants. Will you do this for me?"_

"_At once, My Lord," bowed Keeta._

"_That's my girl." Orochimaru smiled. "I'll be expecting results soon." He walked out of the room and shut the door._

"_Do you think you can actually do that?" Kocha asked._

"_If Lord Orochimaru thinks that I can do it, then I know I can," said Keeta. "Sorry, Kocha, but I'll have to be left alone until I get this done."_

_For four weeks, Keeta was locked in her own lab trying to refine the potion. Once she had, she managed to create a potion where the drinker could acquire reptilian features. Orochimaru ordered the two girls to drink the concoction and, as ordered, they did. Immediately, Kocha and Keeta felt as if they swallowed lava, it burned its way down their throats. The two of them screamed in pain as their new features were beginning to take root. When their transformations were complete curse marks appeared on their left breasts._

"_Well done, Keeta," said Orochimaru. "You have done well. Now," He put a soft hand over Keeta and Kocha's faces saying, "There is one thing that you should know. Because of this new potion, you both have incredible power. However, if your enemy were to stab you in your mark area, I'm afraid that it would be a quick end. So, do yourselves a favor and defend that area at all costs, eh?" He looked at Kocha and noticed her wings. "I have something for you, youngling." Orochimaru threw a sword sheath at Kocha who caught it with one hand. She unsheathed the sword and found a shining silver blade with three blue opals with black shadows embedded into the blade. "Keeta tells me you are skilled with the sword." Orochimaru said. "Make better use of it than its last user."_

"_What happened to its last user?" Kocha asked._

"_He failed me and paid the ultimate price," Orochimaru smiled. "Do not fail me."_

_For the next few years, he ordered the twins to take on extremely dangerous missions and had both use their forms to execute and complete the mission. One night, Kocha stared at herself in the mirror and threw a candle at it, breaking it. She packed her things and began to walk out of the compound when she ran into Keeta._

"_Where are you going?" asked Keeta. "We haven't received any missions."_

"_I'm leaving, Keeta," said Kocha. _

_Keeta was taken aback. "Why? After all that Lord Orochimaru has done for us, you're going to abandon him?"_

"_He's the one who's abandoned us!" said Kocha. "He doesn't want to help us! If he did, we would have killed The Boy years ago! Now, we're just a couple of monstrous pets that he uses if he doesn't want to send his own! He's not going to help us, Keeta."_

"_You're wrong!" said Keeta. "He's just training us so that we have a chance for when we face the fox!"_

"_Think, Keeta!" Kocha yelled. "We're fine the way we are! We could even take down Konoha's White Fang! I'm not staying in a place where I'll only be used as some tool for war." Kocha began to walk past Keeta when Keeta turned and said, "Kocha, if you walk out now, I will tell Orochimaru." Kocha stopped dead in her tracks. She sighed and turned her smiling face back at Keeta and said, "The chase is on, then. Good-bye, Keeta." With the blink of an eye, Kocha was gone._

_A few hours into the chase, Kocha was ambushed by a few of Orochimaru's men. They came at her with everything they had and she slaughtered them with her sword. Leaving her enemy's bodies behind Kocha managed to get away. By the time the sun rose, she had run into countless encounters and was on the verge of death when she came across a tiny village. As she walked into it, a small girl noticed her and ran to her just as she began to faint. The little girl called for her mother in a heavenly voice._

_Kocha woke up three days later in a strange house. She looked around and saw a small girl playing with a black kitten on the floor. The girl noticed Kocha and jumped to her feet._

"_Hi there!" the girl said. "I'm Yuki! You died for a while then came back to life!"_

"_Yuki!" called a more aged voice. "Yuki, don't bother our guest. Oh, and she fainted from her injuries, she didn't die. There's a difference."_

"_Whatever, mom!" said the little girl. "Hey, what's your name?" Yuki stared at Kocha with her big blue eyes._

"_I'm Kocha," she replied._

"_Can I ask you something, Kocha?" asked Yuki. "Can I see your sword?" She pointed toward the sheathed weapon leaning against the wall._

"_Why would I let you play with a weapon?" asked Kocha. "You're just a kid."_

"_I'm not a kid!" The girl stood with her hands on her hips. "I'm a young lady! Mommy says so!"_

"_I hate to tell you this, kid, but you're just that: a kid."_

"_Tch! Fine, be that way!" The girl stomped off into the next room. A few seconds later Yuki's mother walked in with a cup of tea._

"_Forgive her," she smiled warmly. "She's a spirited one. She takes after her father."_

"_Really?" Kocha asked._

"_Yes," said the woman. "She's…special. The other children don't play with her because they're afraid of her."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_She has a gift," said the woman sadly. "It's a kekkei-genkai that is passed down through the females in my family." The woman stopped. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this but…I feel like I can trust you."_

"_Is that so?" Kocha turned away and watched little Yuki playing with her dolls._

"_Poor thing," said Yuki's mother. "She has no friends, so she plays in her room and trains to be a ninja every day."_

"_A ninja, huh?" Kocha was suddenly struck with an idea. "I could train her."_

"_Would you?" asked the woman. "Oh, it would be so wonderful if you did."_

"_You bet. I know what it's like to be alone." Kocha stared at Yuki. "Hey, Yuki." Yuki looked up at her. "Let's go outside and practice some."_

"_Really?!" Yuki jumped up and grabbed her bag full of fake ninja gear. "I'll be outside!!"_

"_Thank you," said Yuki's mother. "In exchange for being my daughter's angel, I'll let you stay here for as long as you need."_

"_Thank you." Kocha bowed._

"_I will also teach you about my family's special ability."_

"_Why me? Can't you teach her?"_

"_Yuki is too young and does not yet know how to awaken her power, let alone use it. You can teach her for me. That way, if something were to happen to me, Yuki can have someone to act as a mother figure in my stead."_

_Kocha got down on one knee and vowed, "I swear on my blade, Buru-yami, that I will protect your daughter with my life."_

Kocha smiled as her memories continued to flood back to her. She had almost forgotten them completely but now that this battle was under way, she knew that it was fate that forced her and Keeta to fight each other. "Are you all ready?" she asked the group. Everyone looked at her puzzled. Almost feeling the puzzled looks on their faces, Kocha smiled saying, "I can't take her down by myself. This 'curse' only gives me so much time before it takes my body completely."

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi, standing with the help of Sakura and Yuki.

"This curse mark grants us unimaginable power; however, it also eats away at our consciousness. If we are in them for too long, we become mindless monsters killing anything that moves."

"Are you serious?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Kocha. "I'm afraid that it is too late for Keeta. The form has taken its eternal hold. My sister is gone." Sakura, Naruto, and Yuki looked down at the muddy ground in sadness.

"We have no time to sulk," said Kakashi. "We have to help Kocha make her final resolve before time is up."

"Right!" said the four young ninja. As Keeta darted for the group in a roaring rampage, Kocha flew high into the air. Yuki and Gaara stayed in the back and tried to halt Keeta's charge by attacking her with streams of sand and tree roots. Keeta effortlessly blocked them and headed straight for Sakura. Naruto clones suddenly popped up all around Keeta and surrounded her. Due to her depleted consciousness, Keeta became confused and began to violently lash out at the clones.

Sakura jumped above the Naruto clones and threw a stream of shuriken at Keeta then hid behind the clones again. Keeta finally became so frustrated that she began to build up enough chakra to launch a dome of chakra energy around her perimeter. Naruto and Sakura were thrown back and landed in a muddy house frame. Keeta ran to her injured prey but was met with Yuki who deflected every one of Keeta's attacks with her kunai knife. Yuki could see the curse mark with her Soshigan but she could not reach it due to the continuous attacks from the enemy. To break them apart, Gaara ran to the side of the duel and summoned a sand wall in between them. Yuki jumped to dodge the sand while Keeta did the same but continued to slash through it. Gaara continued to make the sand flow so that Keeta could not break through.

Finally, Keeta decided to turn her rage on the Desert Nin. Keeta threw blades of chakra at Gaara but he was able to block them with another sand wall. He countered the attack by launching sand bullets. Keeta charged at him ignoring the bullets that grazed her shoulders and continued to dodge them. When she was close enough, Naruto ran in and used his Rasengan to send Keeta twirling back toward the center of the battlefield. Keeta maneuvered in the air so that she could land on her feet but as she moved she saw a familiar blue light. Kakashi jumped up from the ground and jabbed his lightning blade jutsu into Keeta's gut. While in the air, Naruto and Yuki rushed in to deliver their final blow. Yuki stopped to summon the wind around Naruto so that he could fly up to Keeta. Once he was to her level he made a fist with his left hand and punched Keeta in the face, forcing her to go rocketing to the muddy earth.

Once everyone had given Keeta their best shot, they were disappointed when they saw her get back up again. Kocha landed in front of the group with her wings giving off a white misty color. Keeta charged at the group once more while Kocha made a few hand signs. Once the signs were complete Kocha shouted, "Dragon Art: Lunar Dragon's Fire!" Kocha brought her wings to her back, aligned them horizontally, then brought them forward in a slashing motion releasing white blades of chakra that left an eerie trail, almost as if the blades where made of white fire. Keeta was hit dead on and launched back even more.

Kocha watched as her sister raised herself up once more and decided that now was the time. Kocha ran forward and pulled her sword from the ground as she ran. Keeta noticed her prey coming toward her and so she began to run on all fours for more speed. When Kocha was close enough, Keeta pounced with enough momentum to allow her to keep moving forward at the same rate as Kocha. With her claws outstretched Keeta reached for her sister's neck. Kocha, with her left arm, brought the sword to her side and quickly thrust the blade and jabbed it straight through Keeta's heart. Keeta's momentum caused her body to go all the way to the hilt of the blade.

Keeta roared in anguish as the cursed chakra left her body and dissipated in the rain-filled air. The rain suddenly died down a little to a small sprinkle as Kocha removed the blade from her sister's heart. Kakashi and the others ran to the twin sisters to witness their final moments.

"W-well done…Kocha," said Keeta. Kocha looked in her dying sister's eyes and noticed that they had their original glow back. "Y-you've gotten…a lot…stronger…I'm…happy for you." Keeta managed to make a smile as blood began to seep out of her mouth. She looked around and noticed the many different faces. She looked at Yuki and said, "Ah…you must be…the little…Snow Princess…that Kocha…is guarding."

"Pleased to meet you," Yuki snuffled. "My name is Yuki."

"You've grown up a lot." Keeta smiled. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused everyone. My greed for power began to control me and I couldn't stop it."

"It's alright, Keeta," said Kocha. "We know who's responsible."

"I know." Keeta managed to laugh. "You were always the smart one." Keeta noticed Kakashi behind Kocha's head. "Is he…" Kocha looked behind her then; she smiled saying, "Yes."

"He's cute." Keeta smiled. The others, besides Gaara, smiled as well. "Kakashi, isn't it?" Kakashi walked over to Keeta and kneeled down. "What is it?" he asked gently.

"I thank you for helping Kocha." She answered. "May I ask you to do me this one favor?"

"Anything," Kakashi vowed.

"Please, protect Kocha. Keep her smiling, always."

"Of course," Kakashi answered. "I will not fail you."

"Thank you." Keeta now moved her gaze to Naruto and Gaara who stood at her right. "You both are like twins too, aren't you?" Naruto looked at Gaara then back at Keeta confused. Keeta laughed a little saying, "You both lived the same childhood. Kocha and I know your pain as well. Please, look after each other and Naruto," Naruto crawled closer to Keeta. "Naruto, please forgive me for all of the pain and suffering I caused you. I know now that as long as the Fox rests within you, we are all safe. I know you can use it for good. With a heart like yours, I'm certain that you will find Sasuke in no time."

"Do you really think so?" asked Naruto.

"I'm positive." Keeta smiled.

Kocha suddenly flinched as she held her sister in her arms. Kakashi and the others swarmed around her trying to keep her from thrashing.

"What's happening?" asked Yuki.

"Kocha's been in her form for too long!" said Kakashi. "She's losing control!"

"Leave her be," said Keeta. "Gaara, please restrain her." Gaara nodded and summoned his sand to wrap up Kocha so that she would not attack her comrades. Naruto helped Keeta to her feet and walked her to Kocha. Keeta placed her hand on the wound on her heart and quickly placed it on Kocha's curse mark. After a short while, Kocha transformed back to normal and Keeta collapsed to the ground, regardless of Naruto's stability.

"What did you do?" asked Naruto.

"I was trained as a medical ninja." Keeta huffed. "I managed to absorb the dark chakra within the curse mark into my own body." Kocha opened her eyes as she watched her sister's skin color go pale. "Thank you, Kocha," said Keeta. "And all of you…You all…finally set….me….free…" Keeta closed her eyes and her head dropped back. Kocha quickly ran over to her sister and held her in her arms for the last time.

"Kocha," Keeta said with the last of her strength. "Live your life….as happily as you can…live…for me…for both of us."

"Keeta!" Kocha cried. "KEETA!!!" Kocha hugged her sister's body tightly and began to rock back and forth crying. The others just stood back and watched in silence. As Kocha cried, the moon shined its silver light on the wet terrain as Keeta breathed her last breath.


	20. A New Beginning

_**Hey readers! Okay, so this is the last chapter of Snow Falling on Konoha! I'm so grateful to all of you that have reviewed, favorited this story, and put it on story alerts. It really means a lot to me and my co-author. Thanks for sticking with us till the end and now here is the last chapter of Snow Falling on Konoha.**_

**19. A New Beginning**

As the morning sun rose on the small village, Yuki and the others woke up very solemnly. As Kakashi awoke in his room, he noticed that Kocha was missing. It had been two days since the battle with Keeta and Kocha has not spoken a word to anyone. Naruto knocked on Kakashi's door and Kakashi allowed him to come in. "Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. "I know that we need to head back to the village today but do you think…"

"Yes," said Kakashi. "I'm sure Kocha is there as well. Tell Sakura and Yuki."

"Yes, sensei," Naruto nodded. "Oh, by the way, Gaara-kun left for his village late last night. He left a note." Naruto gave Kakashi the note and Kakashi dismissed him. Kakashi rolled up his blankets and set them neatly in their correct cupboards. As he walked out of his room Yuki, Naruto, and Sakura were already in the lobby with their gear. They silently walked out of the inn and made their way to Kocha's location. As they walked Naruto noticed Yuki's expression and asked, "Are you okay, Yuki?"

"Yeah," said Yuki half-mindedly. "It's just that I've never seen Kocha cry before."

"Well, yeah," said Naruto. "A ninja like Kocha can never fully get rid of her feelings."

"But, isn't hardening your heart one of the top shinobi rules?" asked Yuki.

"That is true," said Kakashi. "However, losing a family member or friend is always hard. If the victim was very close to you then it will always be hard to hold back your feelings. If that is the case, it is always alright to show your feelings."

"Kakashi-sensei…,"said Sakura.

"Kocha just needs time to grieve, although one day should have been enough," said Kakashi. "She's been fighting Keeta for many years. That was her meaning in life, and now that she has met her goal, she is trying to find out what she wants to do."

"I hope she finds it," said Sakura.

"Yeah," agreed Yuki.

The group finally made it to the location of Kocha's village and, for the first time, was able to observe the damage of the landscape that the battle left. Kocha stood at the edge of the village staring at a small grave silently. The group quietly walked up to and stood on either side of her. They all shut their eyes and bowed their heads in respect. After a while Kocha, with her long hair covering her face, said, "Thank you for paying your final respects to my sister."

"Of course," said Kakashi.

Kocha stood up tall but still continued to stare at the grave. Yuki noticed an unfamiliar air about her. She also noticed that in one hand Kocha held Keeta's twin swords. In her other hand she held Buru-yami. Yuki looked up at Kocha and noticed that she was smiling. Kocha began to walk away from the grave as she said, "Let's go." As the group walked back Kocha stopped and said, "Oh, and one more thing." She turned to Yuki and held out the Buru-yami. Yuki stared at the sword in confusion as did the others.

"Kocha-sensei?" asked Naruto. "What are you doing?"

"You could call it a hand-me-down." Kocha smiled. "Yuki, I have used Buru-yami for nothing but stopping my sister. I want you to redeem its name. Make it a sword worthy of your care."

"You can do that, can't you?" asked Yuki.

"I'm afraid not." Kocha continued to smile. "I filled that blade with my own hatred for my sister's ideals. I want you to make it a blade of justice and protection for those you care about. If you do that with Buru-yami," Kocha held Keeta's twin swords. "I will make these swords the same." Yuki noticed that the swords had different engravings on them. One sword read "Sun" while the other read "Moon." Yuki looked down at the Buru-yami and felt the hatred in the blade. She held it closer to her heart and said, "I promise to make this a guardian's sword."

Yuki tied the sword onto her back and the group continued toward Konoha. As they walked, Kakashi and Kocha tailed behind and watched as the children talked about what they were going to do once they returned to the village. Kakashi looked over at Kocha who held a depressed look. "Your sister was a very brave ninja." He comforted. "She will never leave your side. I know that for a fact."

Kocha stared at Kakashi. "Kakashi-kun?"

"And now your sister will always fight by your side, as long as you wield those swords." Kakashi smiled.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun." Kocha was now suddenly shy and bashful. Kakashi found this very unlike her and gave a confused stare.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kocha laughed. "I now see what Keeta was talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough." Kocha smiled back at him. Kocha turned her gaze to Yuki who was laughing at Naruto and Sakura quarreling. _I have, at last, found my happiness._ Kocha thought. _Keeta, help me find Yuki's happiness and bring him home. _

The group finally arrived at the village in the early evening and was greeted by Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade. "Where have you all been?" roared Tsunade. "It's been three days since you all left and missions have piled up considerably!"

"Forgive us, Lady Hokage." Kocha stepped forward and bowed on one knee. "Kakashi-kun came to my whereabouts seeking my council. Yuki, Naruto, and Sakura came as well. While we were all together, my sis-," Kocha paused for a moment. "A member of the Akatsuki ambushed us and we were forced to fight a perilous battle. It is thanks to them and the Sand Shinobi that we were able to defeat her."

"Her?" said Tsunade. "As I recall, most of the Akatsuki members are male."

"There was one added not too long ago," said Jiraiya. "She was said to be the first female with unimaginable powers. Rumor has it that she was another one of Orochimaru's lab rats."

"Who was she?" Tsunade asked.

"Keeta, the Tiger shinobi," said Jiraiya.

"I see," said Tsunade. "And as I recall, this Keeta was also your sister?"

"Yes ma'am," said Kocha.

"So you all defeated her?" Tsunade crossed her arms. "I'd imagine that after a battle like that you all must have been injured quite massively."

"That's not all, ma'am." Yuki stepped forward. "Because of Kocha's tie to Keeta, we decided to raise a grave in her honor."

"Very well," said Tsunade. "I will allow all of you to rest today, but, tomorrow, you will receive your missions. Be sure to rest well."

"Actually," said Jiraiya. "Lady Tsunade, I was hoping that I could train Naruto."

"For how long and for what?" said Tsunade.

"Well," Jiraiya began. "Since Naruto will never stop until Sasuke is back at home, he will need quite a bit of training. I'm hoping to be back in about three years."

"Three years?!" roared Tsunade. Before she continued, she considered what was at stake. She looked over to Naruto and asked, "Are you up for this?"

"If it means getting Sasuke back," said Naruto. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes!"

Tsunade looked at Kocha and Kakashi who both nodded. "Very well," said Tsunade. "I'll be expecting results whenever possible."

"You've got it!" Jiraiya smiled. "Now then, Naruto, you might want to use the rest of the day to gather your things."

"Okay," said Naruto. Yuki and Sakura decided to go with him so that they could spend as much time with him as possible. As they watched the kids walk away Tsunade turned to Kocha and said, "With this achievement of yours I'm nearly positive that the Elders will allow you back into the village."

"I am happy to hear that," Kocha smiled. "I will do what I can to protect this village, even if it means that I must use my alter form."

"Very good," said Tsunade. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of missions to assign."

When Tsunade was gone, Kocha turned to Jiraiya and said, "Please, take good care of Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama."

"You don't have to worry about a thing," Jiraiya smiled. "You two just focus on training that Yuki of yours. I'm sure that she has the same determination that Naruto has."

"I'm sure you're right." Kakashi smiled.

That night, Yuki was still out with Sakura and Naruto to spend as much time with him as possible. Kakashi stared out of the window in his room and gazed at the moon. As he stared, he heard the door open to his room. He turned his head to see Kocha standing in the doorway. As she walked in Kakashi asked, "You couldn't sleep?"

"You could say that." Kocha sat down next to him on his bed and stared down at the floor. After a long silence Kocha said, "I keep thinking about Keeta. I wonder if she suffered."

"Even if she did," said Kakashi. "You set her free. I'm sure that is what she wanted most."

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun." Kocha leaned her head on his shoulder. "When I am with you, I am always so calm and at peace."

"I have that effect on women." He joked. Kakashi wrapped his arm around Kocha and the both sat in silence. After a long while Kocha looked up at the copy ninja as he stared back at her. She felt herself rise up and before the two of them knew what was happening, they kissed for the first time. Kocha was, at last, happy that she had a new family to protect and a man in her life that would protect her as well. All that was left now was to train Yuki as Jiraiya trained Naruto and Tsunade trained Sakura. They were merely three short years away from bringing Sasuke back home.


End file.
